Making Miracles
by LyingPotato
Summary: Harry saves Lily's life when Voldemort comes for them, but this has impacting consequences. Wanting to distance himself, Harry locks himself away until he's finally forced out into the open by his name being called from the Goblet of Fire. This happens in 5th year in my story.
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Visitor

A/N: I won't do a lot of these, but I'd just like to point out a few things. First, I'm not a writer. I don't think I'm very good but I read a lot and have lots of ideas buzzing around my head. This isn't beta'd (hey, if you feel like you like my story so far feel free to PM me!) so there may and probably will be mistakes. I'll fix them though. Anyway, please let me know what you think, I'm interested to know. The world is Rowling's, I'm just borrowing it a little, not for profit; of course.

 **Unexpected Visitor**

 **Chapter 1**

"James Potter!" Came the distinct shout of his wife from downstairs.

James was currently in his son's room, changing the colour of the walls with a flick of his wand; to his sons great amusement. The little 1 year old's head quickly looked towards the semi-open door that led out onto the landing at the sound of his mother's voice. His father on the other hand jumped slightly and dropped his wand.

He knew that shout, it was the 'you're in a whole world of trouble' shout. It scared him a little, if he was honest; not that he would ever tell his wife. Lily had a temper that could rival a dragon if pushed.

"If your mother asks, it wasn't me." He whispered to Harry as he picked him up and carried him towards the stairs at the end of the landing. Harry just gave a little laugh and started playing with his father's hair. As the pair got to the bottom of the stairs James stopped suddenly, looking towards the end of the living room where Lily Potter was standing. It wasn't large by any means, but it was warm and homely. With a small plushy sofa in front of a red brick fireplace and a small high back matching chair to the side. The Potter's didn't need much, they had each other and more importantly they had Harry.

Lily was glaring daggers in James' direction, arms crossed and a stance of 'you're in trouble'. James, wanting to try and diffuse it quickly walked forwards slowly. "Hey Lily, what's the-" He started, quickly clamping his mouth shut as Lily made towards him, wand in her hand.

"Don't you 'what's the matter' me James! What have I told you about leaving that stupid mini-broomstick floating around the place?!" She yelled. "I almost broke my neck, again!" She added, glaring harder; if that was possible.

James paled, he had forgotten about that.. He was trying to teach Harry how to hold on to the broom on his own, he was sure he was going to be a natural. James had a big fantasy about Harry being a Quidditch star and going to all the games to watch him and cheer his son on. It was a father's dream. Lily chastised him constantly about it, women would never understand.

Pulling his thoughts back to reality he gave his wife a winning smile. That usually did the trick, the Potter charm nearly always worked. Well, most of the time. On others that weren't Lily.

"Oh, Harry must have been playing with that.. Little man can't keep away-" He was saying until the look on this wife's face once again shut him up. His smile slowly crumbling. Harry on the other hand had stopped playing with his father's hair and turned his small head to look at him, a clear look of traitor written on his face.

"Don't you dare blame his on Harry. Quit trying to force your idiotic fantasy on him, he's 1 years old James." Lily said, her temper already seeming to disappear as Harry looked over when she said his name. His face instantly lit up and he held his small hands out to her. Lily smiled and lifted him from James' arms and moved over to the sofa. James, who was apparently instantly forgotten by the other two followed and sat on the small comfy chair to the side, watching Lily play with Harry; all anger and annoyance at him gone in an instant. Often when Lily got mad at him he would go grab Harry. Lily couldn't resist him and her mood always brightened just at the sight of her son.

Lily had Harry on her lap facing her, wiggling his hands up and down making Harry laugh and then letting Harry repeat it using her hands. James loved watching them both, Lily would sooner give up her magic then let anything take Harry away. Harry took after James, with his black messy hair but he had his mother's bright green eyes. They both carried on for a while, doing more silly hand gestures or making weird faces at each other. The blissful sounds of Harry laughing and trying to talk to Lily was great. He couldn't ask for more. Well.. Maybe he could, being hunted by the darkest wizard of their age was something he'd rather not have over his head.

They were currently in hiding, Dumbledore had found them a small cottage on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow and with his help had set up the Fidelius charm. Dumbledore had wanted Sirius, James' best friend to be the secret keeper but James and Sirius argued that it would be too easy for Voldemort to work out and track Sirius down, he was a big target anyway. Sirius was a strong dueler, he wouldn't go down easily and could probably run for a long time before they finally caught him.

So they picked their other friend, Peter; he was less of a target. He wasn't very good with magic to begin with which made him less of a target. Why would you pick someone weaker than someone else to protect a secret? James just wished they didn't have to pick anyone, that they didn't need to be hauled up in here with only the occasional visitor. No one had visited in awhile either, James wasn't one to be stuck inside for long periods. He was an Auror, a fighter. He should be out there fighting Voldemort. He instantly felt guilty thinking that, what would Lily do if something happened to him? Who would keep her safe? It was a nightmare he had every now and then where he would wake up in a cold sweat only to look down next to him to see his sleeping wife, safe and sound.

"James?" A distant voice said quietly, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Mhmm..?" He said, lifting his tired eyes up to meet his wife's bright green ones. He must have zoned out in the chair watching them.

"There's someone at the door." She whispered to him.

James was instantly awake, standing up quickly reaching from his wand. Only to find it not on his person. Realising he didn't pick it back up when he brought Harry down he made for the stairs. Only he didn't get very far when a very worried Lily Potter stopped him and pressed her own wand into his hand. She was holding Harry tightly to herself, her face full of worry. He was fast asleep pressed into her shoulder, a small hand curled around a little lock of her hair.

"If I tell you to run, do it. No questions. My wand's up stairs in Harry's room, take it and apparate to outside Hogwarts. Don't look back, OK?" He whispered to her. He saw the conflicting emotions on her face, he knew she didn't want to abandon him. A brief flash of his nightmares crossing his mind. "Keep Harry safe." He added. Lily looked into the sleeping face of her baby boy and nodded, moving back towards the bottom of the stairs; ready to run at a moment's notice.

Clutching Lily's wand in his hand he slowly approached a small hallway on the other side of the living room where the front door was. The wand felt warm in his hand, then again it always had. Lifting it to eye level and straight at the door James stopped.

"Who's there?" He said, putting some confidence into his voice, as he stared at the redwood door. Frankly he didn't feel very confident, but he didn't want his guest to think that. For all he wanted them to know Merlin himself lived here.

"James, it's Sirius, open up." A rough voice from the other side of the door said.

Lily made to move forward but James lifted his hand motioning her to stop. Knowing it was best to listen to James in these situations he stopped and then moved back to the bottom of the stairs again. The brief relief she felt gone.

James turned back to the door, moving a little closer this time.

"What was the last thing I said to you when you were last here?" He asked. This was the test, if the man on the other side of the door didn't know then they would run instantly. Only someone who had been to the place before could know where it was, and if that person didn't know the answer to the test that meant they were compromised.

A few seconds passed where the stranger seemed to be thinking. James gripping the wand more and Lily moving a little further up the stairs.

"Stop pacing and sit down you dumb mutt." Came the reply from the other side of the door followed by a small laugh.

He sighed in releif, it really was him. He cast a few spells on the door before moving forwards to unlock it, pulling it open slowly and looking outside to see a tall man with shaggy black hair who was also sporting a huge grin.

"Miss me?" Sirius said, opening his arms.

James hugged his best friend, patting him on the back. "You idiot, you nearly gave us a heart attack." He said. "Come inside, it's freezing out here; what's kept you?" He added, moving into the house; Sirius trailing behind and shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry, it's been a little crazy lately." Sirius said, having slumped into the chair James was sitting in before. "There's been more attacks, and they're happening a lot more often too. The ministry has got us Aurors running around the country, barely have time to sleep anymore.." He said sadly looking at his best friend. Sirius noted James didn't look that much better, he guessed perpetual worry did that to a person.

"Where's Lily and the little nightmare?" He asked.

James was about to reply when he was cut off from behind.

"Harry is now asleep in his room." Lily said as she made her way down the stairs. She had run up to put Harry to bed as soon as James had confirmed it actually was Sirius. "Here." She said, padding James his wand that she picked up from the floor of Harry's room.

"And if you call him a nightmare once more I'm going to curse your hair straight and short."

Sirius just laughed while James smiled and thanked his wife for his wand, handing hers back. Lily moved over to give him a small hug on the sofa. Her way of saying nice to see you too before making her way over to the kitchen in the other room. A few minutes later she was back with some tea and biscuits, putting them on the small coffee table in front of them.

"So what's been happening, Sirius?" Lily asked once they were settled in.

"I was just telling James, it's not good Lily. Really not good.."

"But I thought you had more Aurors under you now, you had teams right?" She asked, a little worry in her voice. After all, if the war was going badly out there; it meant they were getting less and less safe if they managed to track Peter down.

"I did.." Sirius said sadly, looking at them both. "It's not been easy." He added with a sigh.

"How many?" James said, knowing whatever the number it wasn't good for the war; or the familiar it was tearing apart.

"57." Sirius deadpanned.

Lily paled. So by 'not great', he meant absolutely terrible.

Sirius and James carried on talking about the efforts to fight Voldemort and some news about what's been happening on the outside. They had been stuck in this house for months now. She didn't ask anything else, just listened. She was worried. Worried about her friends, her family. What was going to happen if Voldemort really did win? She shuddered to think. As long as Peter keeps hidden Harry would be safe. It wouldn't be the best life, being stuck in 1 place but at least they would be alive.

"Lily?"

Startled a little, she looked up to Sirius. She had her hands in her lap, one of them clasped around one of James'. She had been looking down on them, slowly rubbing their wedding rings with her thumb.

"Sorry Sirius, I zoned out a little.." She said quietly.

James gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she smiled a little. Stupid softy.

"I was saying I hadn't heard from Peter in a while." He said, trying not to show any worry.

Her smile was short lived, instantly replaced by fear. She looked over to James who was trying not to show how scared he really was too. She knew he was worried sick though. He wasn't one to be cooped up to begin with, let alone having the constant threat of an evil wizard landing on your doorstep to kill your whole family. James gripped her hand a little tighter.

"I'm sure he's just had to relocate, it's not the first time it's happened." James said to Lily, trying to keep the redhead from worrying to much. The last time it happened they thought that was it, that he'd been found by Voldemort.

"How's Harry doing then?" Sirius said quickly, trying to defuse the solum tension in the air.

Lily smiled sadly, looking back to Sirius. "He's doing good, I just wish more people could visit or we could go places.. We're all feeling a little trapped." She said.

"Learning more words by the day, he can say 'mum' and 'dad' now; it's great!" Beamed James.

"Still get's into too much mischief because of his no good father." Lily said, shooting a glare at James who just smiled wider. Sirius was laughing too and soon Lily followed suit. They enjoyed Sirius company, it always cheered James up to no end and having James happier meant Lily was happier. Even Harry loved his uncle, when he was awake.

"I was going to bring some stuff for you all but I literally just apparated straight from the ministry." He told them. "Didn't have a chance to grab them, they're still at home." He added, giving an apologetic smile. He wanted to give Harry some new things to play with but he's been so busy. He didn't know when he's next have time to visit.

Lily waved him off. "It's fine Sirius, we know you're very busy. We're just glad we've got you on our side and looking out for us." She said as she got up, picking the empty plate of bisquits up.

"More tea Sirius? She asked.

"Please, wouldn't mind some more of your lovely biscuits too.. Haven't had the time to get something to eat today." He said, a little embarrassed.

James just laughed, causing Sirius to scowl.

"You could just admit you love her cooking." James said with a grin. Sirius just ignored him and handed Lily his empty mug.

They both watches as she walked back into the kitchen, laden with plates and cups. As soon as she was around the corner and out of sight Sirius turned to James.

"So how is she really doing?" He said in a whisper.

James smiled sadly at his best friend. He didn't think Sirius would buy anything Lily was selling at the moment in regards to how she felt.

"Honestly, not good.. She get's more worried by the day and she's clinging to Harry more and more. Like he's going to disappear any moment." James replied, watching the door. If Lily catched him talking like that he'd be through the wall faster than he could apologise. Lily didn't want anyone thinking like that, apart from herself of course.

"Mhmm.." Sirius said. "Dumbledore is worried too, he actually told me to pay you a visit as soon as I could; he hasn't heard anything from you guys and you know he doesn't like to come here often. Hi presence would be noticed." He grumbled the last few words out, he wasn't a fan that Dumbledore couldn't visit the Potters more.

"You can tell dumbledore we're fine." Came the reply from kitchen door.

Lily walked in carrying 2 mugs of tea and another small plate of biscuits balanced on top, setting them down in front of Sirius and James who took a mug each with a chorused thanks.

She sat down, looking at Sirius. "We're grateful for everything he's done but there's no need for him to worry. As long as Peter is safe, we should be safe." She said with slight nod. As if confirming it to herself more than them.

They all talked more for another 20 minutes about what was happening outside and if they knew anyone that had been killed. Thankfully not. It wasn't James went to take another sip of his tea when Lily realised she had left her's in the kitchen when she brought everything else out.

Saying she'll be back in a second she got up and headed towards the kitchen. Once there, she grabbed her mug only to realise it was cold now, she had put a warming charm on the two she carried out. Muttering to herself how forgetful she could be she put the kettle back on and waited for it to boil.

She could hear James and Sirius laughing in the other room, it was good them both. They were the best of friends, being separated like this was doing a lot of damage between the two. Sighing she moved to pick up the now boiled kettle under the window and poured herself another cup of tea, humming a little as she did. Putting the kettle down and picking the mug up she was about to head out of the kitchen when something caught her eye out of the small window above the sink.

It was dark, so it was hard to tell what it was but something was moving down the street. They were sort of off the beaten track in Godric's Hollow but they could see the other houses in the street a little ways down. Squinting a little to see better into the darkness she could make out a dark black cloak with the hood up. Panic already filling her entire body she started to move back to the living room to ask James when she stopped dead, eyes wide.

The figure in the cloak had looked up, red eyes gleaming in the darkness even from her distance. The problem was the man was looking straight at her. Their Fidelius was broken.

Lily dropped her mug into the sink, where it smashed loudly. Seconds later James and Sirius were right next to her asking her questions. She couldn't speak, she was frozen. It couldn't be happening she thought. Not now, it had only been months. How was Peter found so soon? What about Harry.

Instantly her thoughts sobered a little. "Harry.." She muttered, causing James and Sirius to stop talking.

"What about Harry, Lily?" James asked, he was scared; easily evident in his voice.

Lily looked to them both, a tear already streaking down her face. "He's here.. Outside. I'm getting Harry." She said very quickly and running out of the room causing them both to move to the sink and look outside. Sure enough, a lone figure was still approaching the house. Looking at them with deathly red eyes and a hand held out to the side. It had to be him, Voldemort. He'd found them. That meant 2 things, one they were no longer safe; and 2, Peter was most likely dead or dying.

"James." Sirius said. "He'll come through the front, we'll hit him with everything as soon as he's through the door."

James nodded and they moved ran back into the living room, wands drawn. They stood shoulder to shoulder with their wands raised and fixed on the door. Any minute now, the most feared dark wizard was about to enter his house. James was honestly not a fan of the idea. Their knuckles both white from gripping their wands as they waited. It was mostly silent save for the few mumbled that could be heard from upstairs. Lily was obviously talking to Harry, about what he may never find out. If he had to die to make sure they lived, well; it wasn't something he even needed to think twice about.

Suddenly the door flew off it's hinges and came crashing to a halt in front of the living room having been slowed by Sirius. There was dust in the air now, they couldn't make out where exactly the doorway was. Sirius was still next to him, pointing his wand this way and that in case of a flank or trickery.

There was no need though, James knew the man would be in front of him and soon enough a green light shot out through the mist and straight for him. He wasn't an ex-auror for no reason and reflectively summoned a small flowerpot that Lily and Harry had made together off of the table and in the past of the curse. The flowerpot shattered into dust on contact. Sirius was already on the offensive, throwing every curse he could think of that could harm someone at the location of the where the killing curse had come from.

A sickly laugh that made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end caused Sirius to pause. The dust soon settled and there before them stood Voldemort. Dressed in only a black cloak with the hood up. Red eyes still gleaming out at them.

"You think you can beat me?" Was all he said, a mocking tone to his voice.

Sirius raised his wand again and fired another spell but it was easily blocked by Voldemort who turned his eyes on him.

"Ah, the dog. By his master's side, how convenient." He said. "Well that saves me a trip, now doesn't it?"

"Go to hell, or wherever place will take you." Was only Sirius reply. How did Voldemort know about his animagus form? He must have tortured Peter into telling him, Peter would never be able to stand up to torture.

Voldemort's only reply was to fire a sickly orange spell their way. James quickly raised a shield and held it strong. Voldemort kept sending curse after curse at it, waiting for it break as it eventually would. James was thinking quickly now. He knew Voldemort has put up an anti-apparition ward before they knew he was here otherwise Lily would be already gone, but he could hear her upstairs still. There was only one way.

"Sirius," James said suddenly. "Take Lily and Harry and go, protect them until you're outside the range of the ward and go to Dumbledore."

Sirius was still firing curses at Voldemort while James had the shield up but it wasn't doing any good, Voldemort was either shielding himself against the curse or deflecting them back at them. He looked over at James quickly, a look of 'don't argue, just go' on his best friends face. He knew they were no match for Voldemort, even if they were the best Aurors the ministry had. He lowered his wand and squeezed James' shoulder. "Good luck old friend." was all he said before darting up the stairs towards Harry's room.

"Abandoned already? By a filthy pet noless," Voldemort sneered. "How terrible."

James' shield finally broke and was sent flying back into the wall, crawling back up to his feet he dodged another spell; making sure to position his body to block the stairs. There was no way he was letting this thing up there. Thinking quickly he realised he wasn't going to win, that was obvious. But how to slow him down?

"Bombarda" James shouted, a dark red light coming from the end of his wand. Voldemort put up a shield against it but was thrown back a little at the force of the spell. The explosive spell blasted a small hole in the wooden floor and pieces of the wall and ceiling were missing. More dust floating about in the air causing the light to bounce this way and that.

James ducked quickly as a black streak of light flew past him, missing him by inches where it impacted the staircase behind him which slowly started to rot. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of any of the spells in the man's mind he started actually attacking back. Firing spell after spell, making Voldemort shield himself. The only problem with this was Voldemort was laughing, he wasn't tiring either holding his dome-like shield around himself. James, who had to hold a shield up for Sirius and himself had drained him quickly.

Eventually, after 5 minutes of constant attack by James, Voldemort seemed bored enough and sent a blast of wind his way knocking him into the stairs where he hit the back of his head on the note rotten wood. "You thought you had a chance?" He mocked, looking down at the beaten and bruised James Potter.

"You won't win.." Came the hoarse reply from James as he tried to stand. Voldemort just flicked his wand and James was sent back down hitting the wood hard again. Blood now flowing out the side of his head.

"Oh I'm going to win, but first I'm going to kill you, your family and then anyone that you were friends with. How's that?" Voldemort sneered, flicking his wand again at James' body. He was rewarded when a loud snapping noise sounded from James' right arm as it was broken. He let out a muffled cry of pain, lifting his wand in his left arm to point at Voldemort.

Voldemort simply smiled and pointed his wand one last time against the foolish wizard that would dare oppose him.

"Avada Kedavra" he said, the killing curse hitting James in the back. Never to move again.

Upstairs Lily was sitting in the corner of Harry's room with Harry on her lap. Her arms around him as she said soothing words into his ear. She jumped as the door suddenly flew open and there stood Sirius, looking around the room for where they could be.

"Pad!" A small voice said from the corner of the room. Sirius looked to the sound of the voice and his heart dropped when he saw Lily in the corner holding Harry with tears in her eyes.

He moved over to them quickly, ruffling Harry's hair. "Hey kiddo." Sirius said affectionately. Harry put his arms out for Sirius to pick him up but he gently pushed his arms away towards Lily. "Not today kiddo, we can play later; OK?" He said with a smile which Harry returned. Sirius turned to Lily and there was a silent understanding of what was happening downstairs. James was holding him off, they needed to get out of there.

"We can't.." She said suddenly. "Everything is blocked off, the windows, everything." She was crying now. Harry was looking at her with a look of confusion on his face. Noticing Lily just brushed his hair out of his face and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Harry, everything's going to fine." She said though she knew it wasn't true.

Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs and the house shook. James must be giving it all he's got then, Lily thought.

"He can't hold him forever Lily, we need to find a way out." Sirius urged. He was scanning the room, there was only 1 window and if Lily said it was blocked then he was struggling to come up with ideas himself.

Sirius got back up started hitting the windows with some blasting spells, disappointed when nothing happened apart from making Harry cry. He sent an apologetic look to Lily but she was already busy with Harry, calming him down. Sirius watched for a minute as his best friends wife smiled in the face of certain death so her son would be happy. She knew she was going to die there. She knew her son would never grow up, that they would never see each other again. She was a strong woman.

Harry stopped crying once Lily calmed him down, but the problem now was downstairs was silent. They both noticed, now not paying attention to Harry's jumbled words he was spouting. Lily was crying silently now, Sirius knew but didn't look. Inside he was already grieving. He didn't think his best friend was weak, but when it came to the Dark Lord he couldn't last long. It pained him to think he had just lost of best friend, but at least he would be joining him soon enough.

Sirius slowly made his way to the door that he had closed when he entered after seeing Lily sitting in the corner with Harry. He slowly reached out and started to turn the handle when the door was blown backwards, sending him flying into the wall with the door crushing him against it. The door fell to the floor with a crash and Sirius slid off the wall to land on top of it, blood flowing out of his head. He didn't move again, his hand falling limply out of her hand.

Watching it all happen, Lily held Harry tighter, unable to do anything in her current state. She couldn't think, all she could think of was Harry. She couldn't think of spells right now, or how to save herself. She knew she was going to die. The only thing she could do left was to hope he would spare her son.

"Please.." She whispered to Voldemort. "Please, not Harry." She had tears all down her face as she looked up into the cold, red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Don't kill him, please." She begged. "Take me, kill me. Not Harry. Please.."

Voldemort didn't move, instead of sneered down at the girl. "Give me the boy and stand aside." He said, his eyes hungry and now looking at Harry.

"Please.. Please.." Lily repeated to him.

"Stand aside you foolish girl. Give. Me. The boy." He said, pointing his wand at them both.

At the gesture Harry started to cry, the stranger in his home; making his mother cry. His uncle possibly dead on the floor in front of him. Lily was still looking at Voldemort, not releasing his gaze.

"Pleas-"

"Avada Kedavra" He said, the green light streaking towards them both.

And then the strangest thing seemed to happen. It was like the spell slowed down. Infact the whole room seemed like it was slowing down. Voldemort gazed downwards to see Harry looking directly at the green light now slowly approaching him. He wasn't crying anymore, just faint tear tracks on his small face.

The room suddenly turned gold as a spider silk like shield of glowing gold appeared in front of Lily and Harry, shielding them from the curse. Lily, eyes wide with astonishment didn't understand what was happening, instinctively holding on to her son tighter. Everything sped up again and the curse hit the shield and deflected back hitting Voldemort square in the chest. His face was in pure shock at what had just happened. The next second was followed by a huge explosion that tore out half of the room and ceiling being where Voldemort was last standing.

Once the dust has settled a little, Lily seemed to regain control of herself and looked around the room. It was a mess. Only their little section and where Sirius were was unaffected, albeit slightly worse for wear. The rest of the room was like a train had ploughed through it. Most of the roof was gone, only some of the beams not visible. The 2 outward facing walls were no longer there, letting the cold air flow over them.

Shivering slightly as the wind picked up Lily turned her head down to see a small mess of black hair in her arms. She quickly paused, praying he was OK. She tentatively moved her arm from around him and moved the hair out of his face. He was sleeping, thank Merlin. She sobbed quietly into his hair, thanking anyone she could that he was fine. Running her hands over his face, checking every part of him.

She paused again, having reached his right arm, was that a normal cut? Maybe it was some back fired splinters of wood from the blast. It was the like a jagged line running from his palm down to his elbow. Now she looked at it she realised it was the shape of a lightning bolt and had a paint green glow to it. This wasn't normal, she thought. Something had happened, he's not fine.

Thinking quickly she scanned her surroundings while she tried to come up with a plan. St. Mungo's would be the best bet, but what if people asked questions? How could she explain it? Her eyes finally fell on Sirius, slightly buried in rubble. She placed Harry in the corner gentle where she had been sitting and made her way over to him, having to move pieces of rubble and eventually she dug him out. Lily let a sigh of relief when she noticed he was breathing, although very shallowly. She checked him for injuries and silently screamed when her hand came back covered in blood from moving his head slightly. He needed help, and quickly.

Dumbledore. That's where she had to go, he could fix this. He could explain what happened. And the most important part, he could tell her if Harry was actually fine and healthy. It wasn't safe to apparate him, but what choice did she have? They didn't have an owl, and the floo was most likely blown up in whatever James had done.

"James.. Oh Merlin.." She thought, tears starting to build up but she kept them back, now was not the time. She would grieve when she got everyone to safety.

Moving back over to Harry who was sleeping soundly on his back in the corner she picked him up, and then move quickly back to Sirius. She had misplaced her own wand in her panic so she had to use Sirius' which thankfully had fallen next to him.

Checking Harry was pulled tight to her chest she grabbed Sirius' hand, it hanging awkwardly in her hand as he was propped up against the wall. She then turned on the spot and with a soft crack she appeared just outside the hogwarts gates. Stumbling to the ground with Harry safely in her arms and Sirius on the floor next to her she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the intricate iron gates of Hogwarts. It was a fairly large jump from Godric's Hollow to Hogwarts, and it had taken a lot out of her.

"Dumbledore.." She said to the cold air in front of her, hoping whatever magic the castle was made of would help her.

Not a second later a bright flame appeared beside her. Shielding her eyes she waited for it to die down to reveal Fawkes, Dumbledore's pheonix. It looked at her with its black beady eyes before seemingly looking at the other 2. As if making up it's might Lily was suddenly engulfed in fire. Looking to her side quickly she could Sirius was too. The next second she was on the floor of the hospital wing inside Hogwarts.

The sound of smashing glass brought her head quickly up to see the figure of Madam Pomfrey quickly making her way over to them. Her last thought before passing out from exhaustion was handing Harry over.

A few hours later Lily woke up slowly, aware she was in a soft bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, where was she? Then it all came back to her. "Hogwarts." She thought. She started to climb out of the bed but was instantly stopped when a pair of hands pushed her back into the pillows.

"Rest, Lily. You've been through alot." Came the soothing voice of Madam Pomfrey as she placed a few bottles on the bedside table next to her.

"Harry? Where is he?" Lily asked immediately, the first thing her groggy mind should focus on.

"He's fine," The matron said, smiling. "Dumbledore is just examining him, he seems to be in perfect health but I couldn't heal the large mark on his arm." She seemed to pause for a moment, contemplating what to say. "What happened, Lily?" She eventually said softly.

There was silence for a minute and Lily looked away. The memories of a few hours ago coming back in full force. The red eyes, haunting her vision.

"He found us, we don't know how but he came to the house. He.. He killed James," Lily said, a tear falling down her face. "He's gone.. James is gone.." She was opening crying now, the matron having brought her head close to comfort her, slowly stroking her head with her hand.

"Shh.. It's OK now. You are Harry are safe, even Sirius will pull through, I'm not sure death could even take that man seriously enough to let him die. He's lucky."

This brought a muffled laugh from Lily as she cried still. "I'm sorry Lily, we all know what James meant to you".

Lily pulled away, wiping at her eyes with her hand. "He's still at the house.. Or what's left of it anyway-" Lily began to say only to have the matron cut her off.

"Don't fret, Dumbledore already had members of the order sent there. They'll bring his body back to headquarters. We can all grieve properly then." She said with a sad smile.

Sighing Lilly let herself fall back into the sheets and stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary.

"I want to see Harry." Lily said, looking over to the matron who was collecting some empty bottles from the next bed over.

"Of course my dear," Came a different voice from her other side. Lily quickly turned over and saw Dumbledore standing there in elegant Wizard robes, purple with gold stars. "I wouldn't dream of standing in the way. He is asleep currently, I've just finished examining hm. I also don't doubt that you'll be getting a lot of this, but I'm very sorry for your loss; Lily." Dumbledore said, giving her the same sad smile she had gotten earlier.

"What happened Dumbledore?" Was the first question out of Lily mouth, looking into Dumbledore's eyes. She wanted answers and this was the man to give them to her.

"Ah, well I was hoping you would be able to answer a few of my questions first; if that's OK?" He asked, looking at her over his half moon glasses.

"I.. Yes of course, was did you want to know?" Said Lily, slightly taken aback. She didn't think he would be asking questions so soon.

"What happened to Voldemort?" He asked. "The order reported not finding his body."

"I'm- I'm not sure exactly, it all happened very quickly; or slowly.. I'm not quite sure what happened, honestly.." Lily said as she looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. "One second, he had blasted Sirius against the wall with the door and the next he was aiming his wand at Harry and I and then.. Then he was gone."

Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for more, as he had not spoken; letting Lily think.

"There was this shield.. Gold, it looked like it was made of spiders silk," she started. "It sent the curse back at him. Have you ever heard of that happening before?" There was some hope in her voice, that Dumbledore could explain what exactly happened.

"Hmm.. A golden shield you say?" Dumbledore replied, stroking his long white beard. "There are no spells that I know of that could produce such a shield, but then their are ancient magic that we either do not know about or have been lost"

Internally Dumbledore's brain was in overdrive, trying to figure out the puzzle that was Harry surviving the killing curse. He was staring off into space, thinking when Lily spoke again.

"It was Harry.. He, I don't know how but he had his arms up as if he wanted to push him back," She said, eyes closed in concentration as she tried to remember every detail. "I was begging him not to hurt Harry, to take me instead but leave Harry. I think Harry saved us."

She settled on that conclusion and looked up to Dumbledore again to find his blue eyes twinkling and a small smile on his face. Lily looked confused, did he know what happened? Had he figured it out already? Dumbledore let out a small chuckle and gave his wand a slight flick. A chair appeared out of thin air next to Lily's bed and he sat down and pulled himself up to the edge of the bed, resting a hand on top of Lily's.

"My dear, I believe it not to be just Harry that saved you; but the both of you that saved one another."

He was still smiling at her, she wasn't sure why. They saved each other? But she didn't do anything, all she had done was beg for his life, she didn't even have her wand. "What do you mean?" She asked, a puzzled look clearly on her face.

"Let me try and explain," He began as Pomfrey started getting Lily to drink the potions next to her. "When the love for someone else is so great that you're willing to give your life for that person it produces an incredible are some documented events in history that lead us to believe in this force. That force being love itself."

"Love, what does-" Lily began but was silenced as Dumbledore held a hand up for her to be quiet, still smiling.

"Love is an incredible strong force, stronger than anything a wizard or witch could produce. Even myself. It's only in very rare and extreme situations that a witch or wizard could use this power; most often or not if they tried themselves they would be killed from the sheer amount of power. There is a door in the Department of Mysteries at the ministry that is locked at all times."

"But how are Harry and I alive?" Lily asked, simply not believing what she was hearing.

Chuckling he continued with his explanation. "Did I not say it only ever showed itself in rare or extreme situations. Your's would fall certainly fall into that category don't you think? A mother and son are able to be murdered in cold blood. Your begging for Harry's life showed how much you loved him. You would rather have seen yourself killed as long as little Harry lived. That is an incredibly strong bond." He paused, letting that sink in a little before explaining the rest of his theory.

"Now while that power was there, there was no way for it to be used; you did not have your wand on you as you know. So, we must ask ourselves what other magical tool that could have been used to produce such a powerful shield as you so elegantly explained."

Lily thought for a moment, eyes going wide at the realisation. "You don't mean.. I-I used Harry as a wand?" Her voice hitched slightly as she asked the question. She didn't think that was possible.

"While that's certainly a theory, I don't believe so. My theory is that young Harry himself channeled the magic from you, creating the shield. The cursed scar on his arm would certainly give evidence to it. Such a raw feat of magic, combined with it touching the killing curse would certainly leave lasting evidence of the toll on the body. He'll unfortunately have that for life, there is no getting rid of it." With this Dumbledore let his smile drop, it was an unfortunate thing. To be marked, maimed so early in life.

"But, he's only 1 Dumbledore!" Lily said, shouting a little. "He couldn't possible know how to use magic yet, especially like what happened!". She was a little unnerved, what had happened to Harry? Was he honestly fine?

Almost sensing what she was thinking Dumbledore smiled again. "I assure you, Harry is perfectly fine, if not a bit exhausted." He said. "And to answer your question, I believe it an incredible display of accidental magic. Even at his age, he sensed something wasn't right; that the person in front of him was going to harm his family and mother. Magic works in incredible ways after all."

"I can't believe it, this is crazy." Lily deadpanned, was Harry a genius or something? No, it was just luck. A rare moment like Dumbledore said, he was just a baby after all.

Dumbledore got up from his chair, vanishing it and inviting Lily up. Lily accepted the offered hand and stood up from the bed. She needed to see him now, to hold him.

"Now I will warn you," Lily paled, what now.. "That tonight's events were only known to members of the order; so naturally the entire wizarding world seems to know about it somehow. Up and down the country people are celebrating that Harry has defeated Voldemort." Dumbledore said, making Lily sigh. Well that was fine, let them think that. Well, it was sort of true actually. Moving over to where Harry was sleeping she pulled back the curtain and stood there, shocked. Was she still feeling the effects of a potion Madam Pomfrey had given her?

"You can see objects floating, right?" She asked quietly to Dumbledore.

Eyes twinkling again, Dumbledore made his way into the screened off area. "Yes, well. When I said he was perfectly fine, I meant physically. This.. Is a bit different, I've personally never seen it but I can imagine what's happened." He said, looking back over to Lily who had slowly walked in behind him. She grabbed a glass that was floating near her and let it go again, sure enough it carried on floating and slowly moving around the room.

Her eyes fell on Harry finally, fast asleep in the small bed Pomfrey had produced. His eyes shut tight and breathing softly. She made her way over and kneeled down beside the bed. She moved a few hairs out of his face and softly stroked his cheek.

Dumbledore watched in silence. It was a sad thing indeed, here were the only 2 Potter's left on the planet, having just miraculously done the impossible.

"I believe this is because of the influx of magic his core has taken, most likely having also expanded a lot". Dumbledore said, still watching them sadly.

"Is it a problem?" Lily asked, she tried to hide the worry but her voice betrayed her slightly when it hitched.

"A problem? I don't believe so, if anything he will just have to learn to control his magic a lot more than others." That was his theory, he had more ideas but that was for another time. Lily could only take so much in one day, she was at her limit he could tell.

The room was silent for awhile only for the occasional whisper from Lily into Harry's ear while he slept.

"Sirius, what happened to him?" Lily asked suddenly, drawing Dumbledore out of his thoughts.

"Ah, he's been sent to St. Mungo's for treatment. He lost a lot of blood to his head and their much more equipped to handle those kinds of injuries than Poppy is. He will be fine though, he's expected to make a full recovery in a few days or so."

Lily sighed. "Thank you, for everything." Lily said, looking over her shoulder to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore merely smiled brightly, eyes twinkling again over his glassed.

"My dear, it is I and the country that should be thanking you and Harry."


	2. Chapter 2 - Small Adventures

**Small Adventures**

 **Chapter 2**

It's safe to say that Lily and Harry's life was changed forever since the moment of Voldemort's downfall. Wherever they went, they were recognised as heros; or more importantly, little Harry was. They asked for photos, autographs and even small prints of harry's hand on small pieces of parchment. The worst of all was the gawking at the scar on Harry's arm. Some called it a curse, others called it a battle wound.

14 years later was no different. They were still hounded if they were recognised outside, and it was on a sunny afternoon that Lily Potter slammed the front door of their new house shut, making it shake the hinges.

"Bunch of idiots.." She muttered as she placed her coat on the hook by the door and walked into the living room.

Their home was nothing like the cottage they had lived in when Harry was born. But it was homely and quiet, and that's all Lily wanted. It was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, just up a beaten track and up a small hill. She had wanted to be close to Dumbledore and the school every since that day she had lost James. She couldn't feel safe anywhere else even though Voldemort was gone. She heard rumours though, it scared her. Dumbledore had said he didn't believe Voldemort to be truly gone, but it had been 14 years. She hoped it stayed that way.

She wished everyone _would leave her alone_ though, she thought bitterly. When Dumbledore had said the entire world would know what happened she didn't expect this for all these years. They even tried to get a day passed called Harry Potter Day.

The ministry still talks about the burn marks in the minister's office that they couldn't get rid of to this day from when Lily found out. She had marched straight through the Ministry, down 2 lifts and barged into the minister's office; ignoring his secretaries feeble excuses that he's busy and not to be disturbed. There was only a very loud argument, mostly from Lily and a few well placed _incendios_ out of anger and the minister had backed down.

Walking over to a small cupboard in the back of the room she pulled out one of a small number of slightly glowing blue bottles. Severus had been gracious enough to prepare them for Harry ever since that day. There had been some, _odd_ things that seemed to happen around him. His magic had never been the same since that day.

She made her way up the small staircase and reached a brown wooden door at the end of the hallway. She stopped for a moment outside the door with her hand up, about to knock on the door. She listened for a moment but didn't hear any movement. She sighed quietly and knocked on the door.

"You don't have to knock, mum." A voice answered.

Lily opened the door wide and moved into the room. It was a medium size room, with red curtains hanging shut over the window and a large single bed underneath the window sill. To the right of it was a small brown wooden table with a lamp and a book set on top. She peered around, spotting clothes on the floor and books strewn around the room. Harry was currently laying on his bed with his arms behind his head, a book held open floating above him. He was the spitting image of James. Average height and build but he had the same glasses and messy looking hair. His eyes were a bright green, the same as her's; although sometimes when he was sad or angry she could swear the colour swirled slightly.

Placing the small bottle on his bedside table she softly clipped him round the ear with her hand, making him jump. "I thought I told you to tidy your room? And stop making your books float, you know you're not supposed to use magic at home." She chastised him.

"I'm never _not_ at home," Replied Harry, softly rubbing his ear. He sat up slowly and let the book drop out of the air and land on the bed. "And do I really need to keep taking that foul stuff?" He asked, not quite looking at his mother as she was glaring silently at the cheek.

He reached over to the bottle and unstoppered it, holding it up to eye level and giving it a little swirl. "Tastes like old socks" He said, pinching his nose and downing it in one.

Lily didn't like him having to take the potion anymore than he did, but Dumbledore had said it was a good idea. His magic was unstable at best if he wasn't in control and it had taken Harry a lot of private sessions with Dumbledore to manage to not making everything in the room float when he was present. He still slipped up now and then of course, but nothing like he used too. He actually blew up the kitchen sink once when he turned the tap. She had just gotten it too.

Taking the bottle back she started picking up his loose clothes off the floor and throwing them into the basket by the door. "You know what Dumbledore has said Harry. It's to help with controlling your magic; you know how it can be sometimes." She said.

Harry just sighed, laying back down on his bed and continuing with his book; although this time he held it out with his hands.

"Yeah I know, I could blow up the house or something." He said a little bitterly.

Lily, having a mini flashback to that night snapped at him. "Don't say that Harry!". She said, looking at the boy not quite meeting his eye. "It's not like that, you're just a big different is all." She finished quietly.

"Sure mum." Was all he said as he rolled over onto his side and faced the wall, reading his book still.

Lily wasn't happy with Harry's attitude lately but it's not like she could blame him. Her son was made out to be either the greatest hero or a new rising dark lord with powers unforetold. He couldn't make friends because he was famous and different. It was hard on him. He mostly busied himself with reading all day in his room, it was rare these days that he would come down or go out. The only times he did go out was when he wanted to walk out the back towards the woods behind the house house so he could practice some magic.

She had been home schooling him as he couldn't attend the school. It was a touchy subject. What 11 year old boy wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts when he received his owl with his letter? She didn't think she had ever seen anyone look as sad as Harry did when Dumbledore came over to explain why he couldn't attend. Back then he wasn't in control of his magic and he was sometimes a danger to others. She had argued with Dumbledore a few times about how unfair it was, how he would be fine and that he would finally have friends. But Dumbledore had said that if Harry was in Hogwarts and surrounded by so much magic at his age he wouldn't be able to predict what would happen.

Later in years he had come back, praising Harry on how much he had grown and how well he was able to control his magic now. He had offered Harry a place in Hogwarts, but he would have to join the year of his age and Harry didn't like the idea. They all knew who he was, he didn't know any of them. She didn't like the idea of Harry shutter himself away all the time, and turning to books but what could she do? She had tried persuading him to go, to meet people and make friends. He'd be able to use magic all the time.

He wasn't interested.

"Dinner is in a few hours." She said softly to his him as she made her way outside, closing the door behind her. She walked back down the hallways towards the stairs and when she was a few steps down she remember something. "And tidy the rest of your room!" she shouted back towards his door.

Harry, who was still lying on his side reading jumped at his mother's shout. "Bloody nag.." He muttered to himself as he got up again and started putting his books away and sorting out the pieces of parchment that were here and there around his room.

He'd apologise later, he thought. He wasn't trying to be mean but he was a bit down in the dumps at the moment and taking those horrid potions didn't help. They gave him headaches. Professor Snape had said it was a side effect and they should eventually stop with age. They hadn't though but he had given up with telling him how he was feeling every other week by owl.

Putting the last book, _Basic Spells - Grade 5_ which was also the one he was currently reading back on the bookshelf behind the door he looked around the room. It wasn't neat, but it was tidy enough and it would do.

Thinking of what to do next he went back over and fell back onto his bed, looking at the ceiling. He hadn't gone to the woods in a while to practice, and it was a good day at least. There usually wasn't anyone around. Deciding quickly that's what he wanted to do he jumped up and tapped both his cheeks a few times to snap him out of his bad mood. Subconsciously pushing the lamp back down onto the bedside table that had started to float up slowly he walked over to the door and pulled it open and made his way to the stairs.

Jumping down them a few steps at a time he landed at the bottom with a soft _thud_. Walking through the living room and to the front door he stopped to put his trainers on and shouted a quick "See you later, mum." towards the kitchen and made his way outside.

You could see the village easily from their front door, there were a few trees semi blocking the view of the house but you could make it out easily if you tried. Plus, everyone knew who lived here anyway. It was only because Lily would send any reporters or gossipers running with her wand that stopped anyone from pestering them. At least at home.

Harry made his way around the back of the house, pulling his sleeves down that were rolled up to cover his arms. He had learnt the hard way what happened when he had the scar on display and people saw. Pulling his wand out he twirled it in his right hand a little, a neat trick he had taught himself after hours alone in his room. It always felt warm when he held it, like it belonged in his hand. He was very fond of his wand, and he liked to think it was fond of him too. He'd never forget getting it when he was 11 from Ollivanders. He strolled forwards towards the wood, thinking back on it.

It was a windy day in Diagon Alley and Harry and Lily had been trying to both fight the wind and the crowd as they wanted to get another look at Harry, or even a handshake. The soft tinkle of a bell announced their arrival as they made their way into a very old looking shop with a wand on a velvet pillow that was on display by the window. Harry had been so excited, a wand. Ever since he had seen one and understood what it could do he had asked his mum every year for one. She had always said when he was 11, and today was finally the day. Harry rushed on ahead and pressed the bell on the thing counter a little too excitedly, creating a loud _ding_ to bounce around the shop.

Almost as if summoned a strange man with grey eyes and silver hair appeared behind the counter looking down on Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter." He said in a quiet voice that spoke of old age. "I wondered when I would be seeing you here, yes. It was like it was only yesterday when your father was buying his first wand." He smiled sadly, giving a small nod to Lilly who gave a nod in return.

"11 inches, mahogany and a dragon heartstring core. Perfect for transfiguration; which I hear he was brilliant at." Harry beamed at the man, unable to form words as he listened to the man's every word about his father.

"Mrs. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said, turning to look at Lily again. "My condolences, of course. 10 ¼ inches, made of willow with a phoenix feather core. I hope you find it well?" He asked, giving her a mysterious look only the man before her could achieve.

Lily smiled a little more and nodded once again. "I do sir," She said. "Thank you. We're just here to get Harry a wand of course, although I wonder if it might be a little diffi-" She was cut off by Mr. Ollivander as he looked back to Harry.

"Now, Mr. Potter!" He said loudly, moving down the rows of shelves crammed with wands. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, there isn't a witch or wizard alive I couldn't find a match for." He continued to shout from between the isles.

"Ah ha! Let's see.."

He moved back over to the counter, where Harry's face lit up brightly at the sight of the opened box, wand on top. "Go on," He said, passing the wand to Harry. "Give it a swish."

Harry, eager to try flicked the wand up and down like he'd seen Lily do a few times. Instantly the glass flower vase beside the door to the shop exploded behind them, the shattered glass falling to the floor causing both Lily and Harry to jump in shock. Harry turned back around and very carefully put the wand back on top of the box that was sitting on the counter and looked apologetic.

"No matter," Mr. Ollivander said, waving his hand. "A tricky customer is only a challenge!" He shouted again, having moved back into the shelves.

Again and again he brought wands for Harry to try, only for something to happen and he would quickly snatch it right back with a smile and dart off to find another wand. He moved surprisingly quickly for an old man.

Lily was watching the exchange behind Harry, nervously biting her lip. What if a want didn't pick him? He would be devastated. It was hard enough getting him out of the house with all the attention as it was. Again another wand was taken back, she noticed Harry's shoulders starting to fall in disappointment. She was just about to say something when thankfully, the next want that was given turned the whole room warm and she moved round to look at Harry. His face had a bright smile on and was staring down at his wand in excitement.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he realised he'd been walking for awhile through the woods. There was a clearing deeper in that he liked to either practice magic or just lay down and look at the sky to get away from anything. He'd been reading about silent spell casting in his books having heard Lily talk about them when he asked what the kids in Hogwarts would be learning this year. It was interesting that it didn't seem to work very well for him, or maybe he just wasn't good at it. He could do simple things. As he was walking he flicked his wand at a small log that was lying beneath a tree. It floated up to about eye level, his wand still trained on it. Letting his wand drop the log instantly well back to the ground too.

Sighing he carried on, lost in his thoughts about what he was doing wrong. If he wasn't he would have noticed the person he was about to crash into. The stranger came from behind a thick tree on the path he was walking along.

"Ah!" the stranger shouted in surprise and Harry fell on top of what he now realised was a her.

Harry froze, his wand in hand as he stared into bright blue eyes. His arms were either side of her and she was staring back up at him. Or was she glaring?

"Will you get off of me?!" She said, giving his chest a shove.

Harry quickly got to his feet and stepped back a little. It was a first for him not to be recognised instantly. "S-sorry, are you hurt?" He asked quickly. Then said "Do you not recognise me?" Before he could stop himself.

"What?" She asked, not paying him any attestion but checking the dress she was wearing. It was white that came down to her knees with green around the neck and shoulders. It also now had dirt all around the lower edge and back. "You've ruined my dress you idiot.." She muttered, shooting him a glare.

Not used to being called an idiot or glared at, apart from by his mum he was a little shocked and just stood there staring at her.

She crossed her arms and waited. "Well? Who are you then?" She asked, finally getting bored.

Should he tell her? She would probably start gaping at him herself and then ask for an autograph or something. Or make snide comments, either of them usually annoyed him enough to just go home if it ever happened.

"I can fix it," He said suddenly and pulled his wand up to her skirt. " _Scourgify_." He said, giving his wand a little flick to the left. Immediately her dress was bright white again, not a patch of dirt insight. "I'm sorry, it was an accident.. I wasn't paying attention."

She looked down at her dress, to inspect if it had worked. "That, was obvious." She said, twisting a little so she could see the back. "But thanks, look's like it worked. You didn't say what your name was either." She finished, looking back up to him. For some reason she was drawn straight to his eyes. Was the green swirling or was that just the light falling through the leaves in the trees around them?

Harry paused for a moment, thinking before answering.

"Harry," He said to the girl. "Just Harry."

"Well, 'just Harry', I'm Daphne. Daphne Greengrass." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, holding out his hand to her.

Daphne shook it but then crossed her arms, leaning to the side slightly as she stared at him.

"You look familiar, do you live around here?" Daphne asked him, looking him up and down.

Thinking if he should tell or her not he just played with his wand. He was nervous and he wasn't sure why. He never met anyone outside of a few professors or Sirius. Hell, he didn't even have friends. Sirius always said he was his friend, but that was just weird.

"Yeah," Harry said finally, turning and point down the dirt track through the woods. "Just through there really, if you walk for a little bit."

She leaned to the side to look around him to where he was pointing and nodded. "Never seen you around here before, what house are you in?" She asked.

Ah, a Hogwarts question. The worst in his opinion, plus it seemed like a loaded question. He could lie and make one up, he knew all the houses of course. He knew everything about Hogwarts from his mum and Sirius. Not that he had actually been, apart from when he was a baby. He looked up into the trees, wondering why he was always avoiding everyone. Well, the whole 'could explode' thing certainly added some weight to argument.

" _Screw it"_ he thought. "I'm not in a house, I don't go to the school." He said all this a little quicker than was normal. He didn't talk about these kinds of things often.

Daphne's face showed a little surprise but apart from that she may aswell have been a statue. "You don't go to the school?" She asked. "Where do you learn magic then? You just used some to fix my dress.." She stopped talking, staring at him again. "How come there isn't a letter already here, you used magic outside of school!"

Was she shouting? It seemed like she was shouting. "Ah, well I don't actually have the trace on my wand. My mum asked for it not to be put on when I got my wand from Ollivanders." He answered, absentmindedly twisting his wand in his wand. "We had to get permission from the ministry though." He added quickly, not wanting to sound special.

"No trace?" She said, raising her eyebrow at him. "That's new, I didn't think that was possible."

She had a natural talent for making him squirm a little bit. "Like I said, we had to get permission for Ollivander to do it.." He said, trailing off slightly.

She smiled a little, but it didn't look friendly. More of a mocking smile if anything he thought to himself.

"So how come? What's wrong with you?" She asked, causing him to flinch.

She noticed, and stepped forward slightly. "Sorry," She said quickly. "It wasn't personal or anything, I'm just curious."

Harry's stanced became a little more rigid and he made to walk forward and past her. He wanted to just get to the clearing and practice. He wasn't even sure why he was here talking to this girl.

"Dont worry." Was all he said as he passed her, continuing on to the clearing he knew about. He didn't see her turn around, her and outstretched a little as if to grab his arm. He didn't look back, his thought turning negative pretty quickly. He didn't want to talk about what was wrong with him, it was negative and he knew it; but it is what it is. He couldn't change what his magic did. Sure he had learnt to control it a lot better after hours and hours with Dumbledore, but it's not like it stopped. When he was asleep, his items in his room would float and if he got angry or sad things _tended_ to explode a little still.

"Hey!" Came a shout from the girl behind him. He had walked a fair distance already. Being a little angry usually caused him to storm off. "Wait a second." She said as she tried to catch up. He ignored her, not being in the mood for any more and carried on. He only stopped when his sleeve was pulled back and he turned to see her there next to him.

"Will you stop being a jerk and let me apologise?" She asked through a few heavy breaths.

That was rich, coming from the girl who was cold and rude in the first place thought Harry. He didn't know why, but he stopped and turned around; looking at her. Her eyes were really blue now he was closer.

"You're pretty cold too, and a little rude." He said as he put his wand and hands in his pockets. "There, now we're equal." He went to turn and walk away again but was yanked back a little as she still had hold of his sleeve.

"What's the deal wi-" Harry was about to say when she beat him to it. "I'm coming with you, I was going to go into Hogsmeade but it's a bit late now." She said, letting go of his sleeve and started walking up the path. A little stunned, Harry started walking next to her. They walked in silence for a while. He chanced a look at her every now and then, more often than not she noticed when finally she smiled. "It's a bit creepy when you keep looking at a girl like that you know." She said looking straight ahead.

Harry's face turned a little red and he made a point to not look at her anymore, eyes glued on the path ahead. They remained silent again for about 10 minutes until they reaches the clearing. There were a few tree's in the center but apart from that it was all clear for a few hundred meters all around. The perfect secluded space.

Harry sat down by his favourite tree, there were a few groove marks in it from when he was younger and used to practice against it. Daphne flattened the bottom of the skirt and sat down, putting her legs straight. "So you must live around here then?" Harry asked out of the blue. Daphne turned towards him and nodded. "A little bit of a walk away we have a manor up through the other side of the woods." She answered, picking a fallen leave from her dress and throwing it to the side.

"A manor?" Harry said, a little impressed. "Sounds fancy, I guess you're pretty rich then?".

Daphne looked forward with a small frown on her face. "I guess, my family is all purebloods; so we were basically born into it." She said. It was obviously a touchy subject from the look on her face. "It's a bit stupid to be honest, but I'm not a big fan of my family. Apart from my mum." She added, a smile gracing her lips.

"What are you parents like?" She continued, looking back up at him.

"Parent," He corrected, putting a hand up to say don't worry as she had an apologetic look on her face. "It's just my mum and me, and it's fine I guess. Sucks not being able to go to the school though."

She was looking straight at his eyes again, he was a little unnerved honestly. Usually people couldn't hold his gaze, they thought they would just burst into fire or something. It was stupid honestly. He could see she wanted to ask why, so he decided to just tell her. He didn't know why, but she felt a little easier to talk to now she wasn't insulting him.

"I can't go because my magic is a bit, unstable.." Harry said with a frown.

"Unstable?" She asked. "What do you mean by unstable?"

How to put, he thought. He didn't want to just scare her off, he was actually warming to her. He might even be able to make a friend. Her shivered a little, his mum would probably cry from happiness.

"Yeah.." He started to say. "It's not dangerous, most of the time anyway. Usually things just sort of float around me but sometimes it's a bit temperamental. Hense why I can't have the trace on my wand, I'd be buried in letters from the ministry." She didn't look like she was going to run away, that was good. Maybe she didn't care if he stubbed his toe and set her ablaze.

She was quiet for a few seconds, wiggling the white sandals she was wearing. "Can you show me?" She asked, a little hope in her voice.

It wasn't every day someone said they could suddenly explode, well; basically say that.

Harry didn't answer and looked ahead. It wasn't like he was scared of using magic. The opposite infact, he was pretty incontrol of anything he did. It was just the times it didn't listen to him which was dangerous. He noticed all the leaves around him and thought why not. The leaves on the ground near them both suddenly started to rise, all leveling off at different heights. He looked over to Daphne but she was looking around with wide eyes with a smile on her face.

The leaves were all different colours, and when floating in the air created quite the scene. "It's so pretty" Daphne said as she got up and started walking through them. They bounced a little in the air and would come to a stop, still floating. Harry suddenly noticed it wasn't just the leaves near that were floating like he intended but the entire area seemed to be in the air. "Huh.." He thought out loud.

"This is amazing," Daphne said, twirling a little on the spot. "And you said this was dangerous?" She laughed, continuing to move through them.

Harry laughed too, which was a surprise. He was grinning too as he watched Daphne as leaves would get stuck in her hair.

"Well you never know, they could all turn to ashes at a moment's notice." He half warned.

Daphne either didn't hear or didn't care as she continues to walk through them, occasionally pulling some down and letting them go again to see them float back up. Deciding it had been long enough he let them fall, promptly covering Daphne in leaves. She burst out into laughter as she looked at herself and made her way back to where Harry was still sitting.

Daphne sat down next to him and smiled. "That was great, you should do stuff like that more often." She said as she pulled leaves out of her hair.

Harry reaches over and pulled one from behind her ear causing her her to look at him. He froze again as she stared directly into his eyes, a smile on her face. They stayed like that for a few moments until they both looked away, embarrassed.

"Thanks Harry." Daphne said.

"No problem." He replied as they both leant back against the tree and laughed.

An hour or so later found harry arriving back at his house, Daphne having left him half way back to head to the manor. He went around to the front and opened the door to come face to face with Lily.

"Where have you been? I said dinner would be a few hours and it's been hours past that! I've been worried.." She trailed off, looking at her son with some confusion. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked.

"Huh?" Harry said. "I'm not smiling like anything." As he stepped past her and moving into the living room.

"You were!"

"I wasn't, leave it alone will you." He said.

Lily smiled now, she knew when she was had him beat and it was as soon as he started being defensive. "Did you meet someone?"

Harry looked around quickly, but knew it was a mistake as soon as he saw the look on her face. "Dammit" He mumbled. "I did and I actually had a little fun for once, can we leave it at that please?"

"Sure." Was all she said, smiling brighter still.

He sighed, knowing she would question him later about it but was giving him a little space. He went into the kitchen and picked the plate of food up off the counter, it was still warm. A warming charm he thought. Carrying it out he headed up to his room, determined not to look at his mother who was watching him from the living room sofa with a smile. Once he was up the stairs and in his room with the door closed he put the plate on his bedside table beside his lamp and collapsed onto his bed face first.

What a day he had, it had gone from depressing to meeting a girl; who could possible be a friend now to doing some neat magic and making her laugh. He smiled to himself, maybe it wasn't all doom and gloom after all.

"That was unexpected." He mumbled into his bed sheets.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lasting Moments

A/N: Just a quick one for those who are concerned, this will not be a Lily/Sirius story. It's a Harry/Daphne story but there will be interactions between them all. Thank you for the kind words so far. I'm writing a chapter almost every day, so expect new ones often.

 **Lasting Moments**

 **Chapter 3**

A week later since Harry's encounter with Daphne a soft knock on the door roused Lily Potter from her position on the sofa, book in hand. She was currently reading ahead a little in the school curriculum so she could better explain things to Harry. Boy did that kid have a lot of questions about Magic she always thought. She placed the book down and made her way over to the front door, pulling it open, the slight cool breeze welcoming in the humid air of the house.

"Sirius!" She said smiling up at him. He was about a head taller than her. "I didn't think you'd be here until about dinner time?" She asked, motioning him to which he promptly accepted; putting his jacket on a hook by the door and moving into the living room where he promptly dropped himself into a chair.

Lily, having followed him, sat back down on the sofa. "So what bring you here so soon?" She asked.

"I thought I'd take Harry out to Hogsmeade, if I can get him to agree that is." He finished, grinning. No doubt he wouldn't take no for an answer. Although Harry was generally happier with Sirius around.

"I wanted to wait until you were here, instead of owling you but he's actually been out a-" She was cut off though by a small _thump_ at the bottom of the stairs. They both looked up to see Harry looking at Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot!" He said with a small smile.

Sirius was about to reply when Harry quickly dashed to the front door. "Cya!" He added quickly as he stepped outside. The sound of the door closing on his way out.

There was silence in the room for a few moments until Lily stood up. "Tea?" She asked him, smiling brightly as she made her way over to the kitchen. He nodded but kept his gaze on the door, not really sure what to think.

"So since when has Harry been running out of the door with a smile on his face?" He asked a little confused. "I'm not ugly am I?" Sirius joked, grinning as Lily came back into the room and placing a mug of tea on the small table in front of him. She sat back down on the sofa with her own and took a small sip.

"I think he's got a friend." She suddenly burst now, beaming. "He's been in a really good mood all week, popping out for most of the day too." Taking another sip of her tea she continued. "He won't say much but I think it's a girl from the things I've gotten out of him."

A look of mild shock was apparent on Sirius' face as he listed. Well that was certainly interesting. Harry usually avoided everything about a person if they wanted to be his 'friend'. Usually they just wanted to be around a celebrity, and that was the last thing Harry wanted.

"Do you think she knows who he is?" Sirius asked her, thinking about it himself. Maybe she didn't?

Lily must have been thinking the same. "You know, I don't think she does. I don't think Harry has told her. Although I'm not really surprised. He probably thinks she'll run a mile as soon as she knows." She said with a from.

Sirius pondered the motives of this girl. Dumbledore had asked him to always have an eye out for Lily and Harry, not like he needed to ask. Harry had supposedly saved his life some how, not to mention he was James' kid and he was the the godfather. He loved the little troublemaker.

"Has he set anything on fire lately?" He asked curiously, looking at Lily but smiled when he saw how happy she looked.

"Nope!" She beamed. "He's been in total control. I think being in a good mood helps. He's always fine when you come to visit, although you're both usually setting things on fire deliberately anyway." She added with a frown.

Sirius tried to look apologetic but couldn't hold it and they both burst out laughing. They hadn't laughed like that for awhile, and it was nice. They kept giggling and snickering, each setting the other off again. A little while later they both calmed down and talked about what they were both up to and Sirius noted the book on the table.

"Think he'll finally go to school?" He asked with a little hope in his voice.

Lily shook her head. "I don't think so, I think he's just gone off the idea now. Even with Dumbledore coming every year to try and persuade him."

Sighing he put his now empty mug down on the coffee table. "It's probably a good thing this year yano, with the whole tournament going on." He said with excitement. He _loved_ things like that. He'd be cheering the Gryffindor champion on, whoever was picked.

She just looked at him, puzzled.

"The Triwizard Tournament," He said. "Didn't you know it was being held this year? Dumbledore announced it at the end of last year's feast." Looking a little surprised. Usually she was clued up with the goings on at the school with how often Dumbledore was here.

"Oh." Was all she said. She wasn't a big fan of teenagers putting their life on the line for a silly trophy and some gold. "He didn't mention it, probably didn't want to scare Harry off when he was last here. You know he hates attention like that and if he was there then there would probably be all sorts of rumours."

They both silently agreed, thinking about what would be in the tournament. One hoping for huge battles and the other for non-lethal activities.

Harry, who was of course none the wiser of the conversations that were going on at home was walking down the thin dirt path through the woods. Daphne had told him she would be at the usual spot in the afternoon so he had headed off a little early. He was out of luck though as he entered the clearing. Daphne was already there, reading under the tree. She spotted him at the tree line almost instantly and gave a small wave as Harry made his way over.

"Hey Daphne, what are you reading?" He asked, as he sat down next to her. She was wearing light blue shorts and a thin white t-shirt with little frilly bits on the shoulders. Her sandals beside her as she had her legs out infront of her, toes playing with the grass subconsciously. She held the book up to you, _Basic Spells - Grade 5_ , it read.

"Ah," Harry said. "I've read it, mum got me to read it before the school term starts."

Daphne closed the book, placing it on her lap with her lands on top. "I still don't know why you won't go Harry. Professor Dumbledore said you would be fine, right?" She still didn't quite believe him when he said Dumbledore visited him often, and was a close personal friend of the family but she couldn't see why he would lie. "It would be a lot better if you were there, we could practice together." She said, not quite looking at him. They had spoken about what Hogwarts was like, and while it was great and fun there were parts Daphne didn't like. Most of her house for one, and being a little isolated because of it. She only really had one real friend, Tracy Davis but she was a childhood friend. She got along okay with the rest of the house but it wasn't like she really _liked_ any of them.

"Mhmm.." Was all he said. She knew he didn't like talking about it, he said he had thought about it a couple of time but then decided against it.

"Well I think you're an idiot." Daphne said, smirking.

Harry grinned and looked at her. "At least I can use magic outside school" He mocked.

Daphne hit him in the arm, causing him to laugh. "At least I won't suddenly combust."

"Rude." Harry said, not really laughing now.

Daphne rolled her eyes and bumped him with her shoulder. "Lighten up," she said. "Don't get all gloomy on me. I get enough of that at school."

"Your house sure sounds like a blast." He said, giving her a small bump back.

"Yes well. We're not all like Gryffindor's, they're the loudest. Really in your face honestly. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs just keep to themselves mostly." She said, wiggling her feet. "What house do you think you would be in if you went?" She added.

"Um, I'm not sure.. My mum and dad were both in Gryffindor so I guess that? I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin with you though."

He was lying back a little against the tree, having grown quite comfortable around Daphne in the short week they've known each other. As he wasn't paying attention he didn't notice the blush that had appeared on Daphne's cheeks at the comment.

She leant back too against the tree, placing her book to the side. "You wouldn't stand a day in Slytherin, you fit in perfectly in Gryffindor though." She said, staring up at the branches and leaves above them.

"Oh I dont know," Harry said. "I can be pretty cold hearted too." A little grin forming.

Daphne hit him in the arm again making Harry laugh. "Now who's being rude, we're not all like that you know. For the most part."

Trying to move the conversation off her house she carried on. "So what do you think about the tournament?" She asked, sitting up a little and picking up her book. She opened it and started flicking through the pages. Harry just turned towards her with a confused look.

"What tournament? Dumbledore would have told me if there was something happening at the school, he usually did."

Daphne thought it was strange too, all of the students were told at the end of last year and of course they had told their parents. "You don't know?" She asked. Harry just gave her a 'well go on then' look. "It's the Triwizard Tournament. Held every 100 years. It's supposed to be the greatest school competition. I mean sure students have died but that was a long time a go. Dumbledore announced it at the end of year feast last year. He said they would be a lot safe, if not challenging and dangerous still." She finished.

"People have died?" Harry asked quietly, a little shocked. Daphne nodded.

"Like I said, it was a long time ago that anyone actually died. It's restricted to 6th and 7th years though."

That wasn't so bad then, Harry thought. At least the younger students couldn't enter and get themselves killed. Although it did seem a little crazy to him anyway.

"So what do you win?" Harry asked, wondering what could possibly make you want to enter in the first place.

Daphne's eyes took on a slight dreamy look. "Eternal glory, the Triwizard cup and a thousand Galleon prize money." she sound with a smile. The eternal glory sounded nice to Daphne, the money not so much. She was already rich of course.

"Crazy if you ask me, why would you risk your life for a bit of money and title?" He asked with a little too much venom in his words. "It's your only life, why risk it. It's stupid."

Daphne laughed. "Well eternal glory means a lot to some people, a bit of recognition can go a long way for a witch or wizard." She knew even if she could enter she wouldn't, she wasn't anywhere near powerful enough for the tasks. She could get a long way in life with the title of _champion_ under her belt though and any leg up over someone else was always better than not having one.

The next moment she always jumped out of her skin when Harry cast a spell off into the distant trees.

" _Stupefy"_ He said quietly, a red light shooting out of his wand and hitting a large oak tree in the distance which fizzled into nothing.

Getting her composure again Daphne, for the 3rd time hit him in the arm. "Dont scare me like that, at least warn me when you're going to start using your wand."

Harry just smiled and apologised but continued to cast the spell into the tree's while Daphne watched. "You're pretty good at that you know." She said suddenly after a good 20 spells. It was true, he was. He also didn't get tired quickly like most people. Althought his power seemed a bit lacking, or maybe he wasn't paying much attention.

While Daphne was having her thoughts Harry was silently cursing himself at how weak his stunning spell seemed to be. When Sirius cast his it was a bright, deep red. Whereas his was just _red_. He doubted it would actually stun anything for longer than a few seconds if he used it on someone. He was actually _trying_ to put force into the spell too. "Stupid spell.." Harry mutted, getting up to his feet.

"What?" Daphne asked, not quite catching what he said and looking up at him.

"Nothing don't worry, fancy helping me with something? He said, holding his hand out to her to help her up. He wanted to practice his aim a little, he didn't get many chances like this. It required a second person to be actual practice.

Nodding she took his hand and was pulled to her feet. She put her book down on top of her sandals by the base of the tree and followed him into the grassy clearing. They stopped a few meters away from the tree and Harry told her to move back a bit. The then drew his wand in a small circle and some small red balls appeared in his hand. "Can you throw these for me? As high as you can would be best.." He asked her, handing over the balls. Not really understanding what he wanted to she agreed and moved back a little futhur.

"Ready?" Daphne asked, ball in her hand ready to be thrown.

Harry nodded, staring at the ball in her hand. Daphne waited a few second before throwing it, hoping to put him off a little. She couldn't resist. She threw it up and it immediately burst into red sparks. Look back to Harry in surprise she saw his wand out and pointing in the air towards where the ball had been.

"What did you do?"

"It's just a stunner but it's weak. The balls I made aren't made very well; so the small spell will make them disappear like that. Nothing amazing, but it's good practice." Harry said, gesturing her to carry on with the other balls in her hands.

Daphne carried on throwing them, and when they were all gone he summoned more. They kept this up for awhile. Daphne noted how much Harry was concentrating, his eyes never leaving whichever ball she was about to throw. For having glasses he had great vision to see them, quick reflexes too. She carried on thinking for a while as she threw the balls. Figuring out Harry was difficult. One moment he was happy and laughing and the next second he was very guarded or even a little angry. Certain conversations she'd learnt quickly were almost taboo. He didn't have much of a family apart from his mum and godfather, which he talked about with a smile on his face. He must love them very much.

The opposite to her it seemed. She didn't _hate_ her family, but she didn't like them either. Her mum wasn't so narrow minded as to believe everything the purebloods said but her father and his parents were very stuck in their ways.

As she threw the last ball harry had made up into the air, Harry fired his spell as usual but missed this time. The small ball, wasn't that heavy but was coming down and would hit her in the head as she wasn't looking. She watched Harry cast after she threw it and not at the ball.

Harry swore at himself as he pointed his wand at Daphne this time. Daphne, who wasn't used to having a wand pointed at her froze. The next second a white spell shot out the end of Harry's wand and hit the ball just above her head, making it float there. She looked up, going a little cross eyed at how close it was. "Thanks.." She said. "Good aim, I'm impressed."

"Thanks. I practice with my godfather now and then." Harry said.

Daphne grabbed the ball above her but as soon as her fingers wrapped around it the ball vanished into sparks like the rest of them. It was pretty in a way, like a small firework.

"I wish I could be doing stuff like this, it sucks not being able to do magic until you're of age."

Feeling cheeky Harry just stuck his tongue out at her and stepped closer. "Thank's though, It's good having a partner. Although you throw like a girl." He said, grinning.

"I am a girl you prat." She huffed, crossing her arms. She couldn't keep it up for long though and grinned at him too. They were both looking into each other's eyes. One fixed on the bright green and the other bright blue. It was only when Daphne coughed and said she should really be heading back now anyway when they walked back to the large tree; both red in the cheeks.

Daphne bent down to put her sandals on and pick up her book, turning back to him and telling him she was ready to go. They both walked in silence as they made their way down the dirt path once again. Once they reached the point which would lead her back to the manor she stopped and said good-bye. Harry smiled and said the same, telling her they should meet once more before she went off to school to which she agreed too. Daphne then did something she hadn't planned on and hugged him quickly before walking quickly down the other path, leaving a stunned Harry standing there.

She was walking quickly because her cheeks had gone bright red once she realised what she had done. Why did she hug him? "Idiot.. Idiot.." She chastised herself. That was a dumb thing to do, it wasn't like she had even known him that long. Sure a hug wasn't a big deal, but to Harry it seemed to be from his expression and how rigid he went. What if he thought she was leading him on? She was fine just being friends.

She kept up the silent internal battle as she made her way back, passing the large iron gates declaring the Greengrass property. The large manor coming into view she stopped when she saw someone sitting on the large sweeping steps on the outside.

"Daphne!" Tracey, her best friend shouted. "I've been waiting for ages, your mum said you were already out when I came round." She said, giving Daphne a big hug and smiling.

"Tracey.. I can't breath.." She gasped out as Tracey almost crushed her in the hug.

Tracey just laughed and let her go. "Sorry, haven't seen you in awhile. Hope you haven't been too bored with me."

Daphne put her arm through Tracy's and let her around the side of the manor to where the gardens where. "It's actually been.. Okay, lately anyway. Most of the summer was boring as usual but the last week has been.. Interesting." She said as they made their way through thick hedges and large patches of flowers. They found a bench and sitting down Tracey's eyes went wide.

"Who is he?" Was all she said as she stared at Daphne.

Daphne blushed a little and waved her hand a little. "Just a friend, I met him on my way to Hogsmeade. Well, he crashed into me actually.. It was pretty rude."

"We're just friends though, before you get any ideas." She added quickly, glaring at the other girl.

"Uh huh, sure. So what's his name? What's he like?" Tracey said quickly, a if she didn't hear anything Daphne had said.

Daphne rubbed her forehead, she knew this would happen if Tracey found out. She knew what Daphne was like with people, boys especially. Her father was always trying to arrange marriages or make her go to balls with dates. It was only thanks to her mother that she hadn't been carted off to another country for political benefit alone.

Sighing she looked at Tracey, who had a gleam in her eyes. Well, better get it over with. "His name's Harry. 'Just Harry' to be exact. And he's nice, not like the other boys at school at least." It still bugged her how he would avoid giving his last name at all costs.

"What do you mean 'just Harry'"? Is that code for something?" Tracey asked, clearly puzzled.

Daphne giggled at her friend. "It's not a code no, what kind of question is that?" She said. "He just refuses to give his last name. I don't know why, he's a bit sensitive when he comes to it.."

Tracey just seemed to get happier, which scared her a little.. Especially when it came to her. "So he's the quiet sensitive type then?" She smirked at Daphne. "I didn't think that was your type."

Daphne flicked Tracey in the forehead, feeling pleased when she let out a small yelp and rubbed her head. "It's not like that, we're just friends." She half pleaded, she knew if she didn't stop Tracey she would just pick up speed.

"Fine, fine. Just friends; I understand." Tracey sighed, leaning back on the black iron bench they were currently sitting on. "So what's he like? She asked with a side ways look at Daphne.

Thinking for a minute she thought about what Harry was like. Quiet, sure. Lacking in confidence, very. He was kind, sure. "He's a mystery, honestly." She ended up saying. She still couldn't figure him out, there was something he was hiding too, she was sure of it. Why else would he not give his second name.

"A mystery huh? Sounds fun." Tracey said. Then, smirking she asked again. "So, how long have you liked him?"

Jumping back to avoid the blow from Daphne, who could hit pretty hard when she wanted too and laughed at the look on her friends face.

"Tracey!" She shouted, getting up to follow as she was moving back slowly, laughing still. "We're just friends! We've only known each other a week, we barely talk half of the time!"

Tracey turned and started to run further into the giant garden, laughing all the way.

"Urgh! Come back here!" Daphne shouted, chasing after her.

Harry meanwhile had just gotten home, and after closing the front door behind him he came face to face with Sirius. "So.." He said as grinned widely down at him. "Who's the lucky lady huh?" He asked, moving to the side as Harry walked past and into the living room.

"Where's mum?" He questioned, noting she didn't seem to be here. He sat down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the table.

Sirius, having followed him sat down next to him. "Oh, she didn't know when you were coming back so she went up to the castle to have some tea with Dumbledore. He invited her up." He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. It was pretty rare for Dumbledore to ask her to come up to the castle, unless they were just talking about school things. "So what are you still doing here?" He already knew the answer to that question as soon as Sirius asked him about Daphne.

Sirius, pretending to look hurt simply looked away, crossing his arms. "Can't I see my only god son without an agenda?" He said. "Besides, I came over to visit you _and_ your mum but you darted out of the house as soon as I arrived if you remember." He was looking back at Harry now, the fake hurt look replaced with a grin once again.

So go on, spill. It's not like you to make friends this quickly, or at all come to think of it.."

"Thanks, that's the confidence boost I needed to hear." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

He thought on what to say about Daphne. It's not like he really _knew_ her. Sure, he knew she was a little cold and rude sometimes until you got to know her a little. Either that or she just plain didn't like you, which was the vibe he got when she spoke of some of her classmates. She went to Hogwarts of course, and was in Slytherin. He wasn't sure how well Sirius would take that. He still thought they were a bunch of scheming traitors to the school, he assumed it was more to do with his childhood grudge with Severus. He had heard all of the stories. What else? She had blonde hair and blue eye. She could punch fairly hard, coming to think of it.

"She's.. Nice?" He finally said. "Although that's because she doesn't know who I really am."

Sirius gave Harry a questioning look. "Why haven't you told her?" Was all he asked though.

"Why do you think Sirius?" Harry answered a little irritated. "Look how well that's gone for me in the past."

Rolling his eyes Sirius gave Harry a playful nudge. "Oh cheer up. Why not tell her? Lily said she's never seen you so happy since you were much younger."

"She'll be going back to school soon anyway, it's not long until term starts." Harry said quietly, clearing a little sad by it.

Sirius wished James was here as he looked at him. Then again, if James was still here he probably wouldn't be having these sorts of problems. Lily tried to help Harry with his confidence but more often than not she just got frustrated with how silly he was being. Sirius sighed, he wasn't going to get anything out of Harry. Maybe once the term started he'd be more willing to talk, he usually was when he was busy with school work; even though it came from Lily and sometimes Dumbledore. Sighing, he got to his feet and moved over to the small cupboard at the end of the living room and pulled out a small bottle.

Turning back he saw Harry was looking at the small bottle with disgust causing Sirius to laugh. "Don't be like that, you know it's helpful." He said, handing the bottle over to Harry who was still glaring at it. "Plus.. You'll be pleased to know Severus spoke to me earlier in the week, as painful as that was, and said he won't be making it for you anymore.. Something about reaching a certain point in your age.. Or something, I wasn't really listening. He said, shrugging and sitting back down beside him. "Point is, no more foul potions once you've used up the rest."

"Really?" Harry said, shocked and ecstatic at the same time. Sirius just nodded at him, causing Harry to unstopped his potion and down it quickly, grimacing at the taste. "Well.. I can't wait. I hate this stuff, still gives me headaches."

The sound of the door opening and closing made them look around in their seat. "Oh you're home, good." Lily said, walking over and giving him a hug with a smile. "Have fun?" She added.

Harry just nodded. As little as he had spoken about Daphne, it was easier talking to Sirius than his mum.

"What are you still doing here?" She added as she noticed Sirius next to him.

Sirius frowned. "Am I not welcome now or something?" He asked, pretending to be hurt again. He got up and made his way over to the small hallway in front of the door. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted!" Giving Harry a subtle wink he opened the door. "No worries, gotta get back to the Ministry anyway. It's nearly time for me shift. Catch you two later." And with that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Lily picked up the empty bottle Harry had placed on the table in front of him and took it into the kitchen. "He's such a baby.." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sirius said I don't have to take those anymore!" He half shouted towards to kitchen. Lily appeared a minute later, and crossed her arms as she stood at the kitchen doorway. " _After_ you've finished the ones you have. Severus was pretty adamant about that part," She said. "There's not many more anyway, you haven't been getting headaches or anything have you?" She asked, coming over to sit down where Sirius had been sitting.

"Now and then I guess" He mumbled, not quite looking at her.

The room fell into silence as Harry was mentally cursing the stupid potions and Lily was hoping he would open up to her a bit more. It was good he talked to Sirius, even a little. It hurt a little bit that he didn't seem to want to open up to herself though.

"I spoke to Dumbledore today, about you going to school this year." Lily said, breaking the silence.

Harry groaned and slouched into the sofa a little more. " _Mum.._ " He started to argue but Lily cut him off.

"Harry, I consider myself a competent teacher; but there's no replacing the professors at Hogwarts. You're a really quick learner, pretty powerful too. You'd catch up in no time-" She was cut off this time though as Harry stood up.

"I've already told Dumbledore no, I wouldn't fit in; I'm the stupid _Boy-Who-Lived_.." He said with an angry look on his face. "Just stop asking!" He shouted, not meaning too as he walked quickly to the stairs and a few seconds later he had disappeared up them, the sound of his bedroom door slamming suddenly making Lily jump.

Lily let her head fall back and her arms hang from her sides into the sofa sighing. "Well I tried Dumbledore.. I guess.." She mumbled. There wasn't much point in arguing with Harry, he didn't really argue with anyone. He'd just sort of shut down and avoid confrontation. Annoyed at Harry, and little annoyed at Dumbledore for persuading her to try and ask him again she made to stand up to get some dinner sorted.

At least, she tried to stand but found herself glued to the sofa. Realising she left her wand in her in the kitchen she shouted up to Harry for him to come and _finite_ the sofa. Having Harry use spells when he was in a bad mood was never wise but she couldn't stay like this until he calmed down.

"Dumb dog.." She grumbled, waiting for Harry to come back down.

A little over a week later found Harry and Daphne laying on their backs in their usual spot under the tree. They hadn't spoken much, but they enjoyed the silent company. Daphne would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and Harry would be starting his schooling with his mum again. Daphne had thought about maybe trying to convince him, but had given up once he told her how his mum had tried again after talking to Dumbledore.

Harry shifted slightly, his arm brushing hers. He didn't seem to notice, he was often oblivious like this. Lost in his own thoughts. Daphne however, _did_ notice and stiffened a little. She didn't move however, and she wasn't sure why. Usually boys tried to get close to her all the time, especially at school but she had either threatened to hex then, or just plain old hex them if they tried. It seemed different with Harry though. Sure, she was pretty sure he was mostly obvious to the fact she was a girl apart from a few slightly embarrassing moments. Deciding to just stay like that, she relaxed. She didn't could fully work out Harry in general so she just accepted that he 'just Harry'.

"When you leave?" Harry said softly, bringing her out of her thought. He was still staring up at the branches and leaves above them. Following a few leaves if the wind blew them off a branch.

She turned her head to look at him, he looked a little sad. And if she was honest she felt that way too; which was a first for her. She only ever sad for someone else if it was Tracey or her mum. Thinking of Tracey, she hadn't let up on that day she found out she had been spending a lot of time with a boy. It had taken her awhile to finally get her off the topic.

"Tomorrow morning, my mum usually takes me. We'll floo to the platform." She said. "The train ride is usually pretty boring though. I'm always stuck in a compartment with a bunch of Slytherin's. It's not the greatest place to relax."

Harry laughed as he imagined it. A whole room full of Daphne Greengrass's, before you got to know her. That must suck.

"Well I'll be pretty bored.. It'll just be me and my mum after all. My godfather might pop in now and then but he's getting pretty busy with the ministry." He said as he pointed his wand at some of the falling leaves and making them change colour before they hit the ground.

Daphne watched as he did this, she always found it kind of soothing to watch him do magic. He didn't shout out the words a lot, or wave his wand around erratically. He just, _did_ magic most of the time. Sometimes she found he wasn't even aware he was doing it. Once they were talking about how Harry had always wanted to go to the sea and he liked how blue it was. He didn't notice that the tips of Daphne's hair turned a light blue. It was quite a nice look if she honest. It didn't last long though as they moved onto other topics and it promptly changed back to blonde.

"You still learn lots, you know more spells than me." She said jealousy.

Harry smiled. "A lot of that I learn myself from books. It doesn't always work though." He said, a small frown covering his face. As if to prove it he mutted a spell and flicked his wand but nothing happened. Sighing he let his arm drop, wand in hand, beside him.

They both suddenly tensed as Harry realised his hand was half on top of hers. Slowly turning red he didn't dare look at her, maintaining constant eye contact with the branches above as he waited for Daphne to yank her hand away. A few moment later he realised she hadn't moved away, she was tense like he was. He could feel it just through the contact their hands were making.

Next to him a very bright red Daphne was having an internal battle of emotions. One side of her thoughts telling her to move her hand and the other side telling her to keep it there. She was feeling very conflicted. His hand _was_ quite warm, if she concentrated on it and not the inner monologue that was going on in her brain.

They both didn't say anything, simply laying there on the warm ground, Harry's hand still resting on hers.

Eventually Daphne's brain couldn't take it any longer and she stood up rather quickly. "I better head back," She said as she tried to stop herself from blushing. "Mum's probably going to nag into packing tonight so I may aswell get it over with." She bent down and picked up the little bag she had brought with her. Should she really give it to him? Deciding to just throw caution to the wind she pulled a small box, wrapped in green paper and string from her bag and thrusted it out to Harry, continuing not to look at him.

"Here," She said tentatively. "I found it when mum took me shopping and we stopped at this old store." It's supposed to glow if your magic is surfacing. "Kind of like a muggle mood ring, but for magic.." She added. She knew about some muggle jewelry, owning some herself but she thought this was kind of cool.

Harry just stared at the package before reaching out and accepting it. "Thanks.. " He said, not really sure on what to say in a situation like this. Sure, he'd gotten presents before but they were from his mum, Sirius or Dumbledore. He pulled at the string, letting the paper fall away revealing a small black box. Opening it up he saw inside was a leather band with a small rough green stone attached. Picking it up he rotated it around in his hands. He was lost for words really, it looks pretty cool. As far as jewelry goes.

"Thanks, Daphne." Was all he could say as he slipped it over his wrist, it fit almost perfectly.

Daphne, finally looking at him now smiled at the look on his face."No problem, just don't break it."

"I promise." He said a seriously and looking up at Daphne as she stood above him.

Before she could turn even more red, if that was possible she nodded and leant down and hugged in. "Make sure you owl me OK?. See you next summer Harry." She whispered into his ear and then pulled back and walked away. Soon disappearing into the woods.

Harry was still sat there, looking at the small stone on his wrist as it started to glow a soft green colour. It had been a good summer he thought.


	4. Chapter 4 - Across Distances

**Across Distances**

 **Chapter 4**

Daphne arrived in green flames as the floo to Platform 9 ¾ fired into life. She stepped out, and moved to the side. The next second a tall woman with blond hair and blue eyes stepped out, a trunk by her side. Daphne was the spitting image of her mother, albeit younger. Daphne reached out and grabbed the trunks handle, pulling it along behind her as they both moved towards the train. Why they needed to come all the way into London when she lived outside of Hogsmeade she didn't know. Every year she brought it up, but her mother said it was for the experience.

The huge red and black steam train that was the Hogwarts Express was gleaming in the sunlight. A light steam cloud hovering over it. Most of the compartment doors were open, meaning they were fairly early. Daphne stopped in front of one, towards the back of the train.

"You're not sitting towards the front like you usually do Daphne?" She asked having noticed.

Daphne shook her head and heaved her trunk over the gap between the train and the platform. "Tracey and I are going to just try and have an empty compartment to ourselves. We're a bit sick of the usual trip." She said as she also thanked her mother for pushing the other end of the trunk. Why she insisted on bringing so much even she didn't know. Her trunk was a little large than what was normally found on a Hogwarts student. Not that it really mattered, once it was on the train the house elves would take it to her room from the station.

Once her trunk was inside and stowed away under the seat she closed the doors and rolled the window up so she could carry on talking.

"Plus we've got some catching up to do, I didn't get to see her much this summer." She added.

Her mother smiled knowingly at her. "Yes well, that wouldn't be her fault now would it?" Daphne opened her mouth to argue but silenced by being kissed on the forehead and hugged.

"Have a great term, Daphne." She said as she checked her watch. "I've got to get back to the manor, your father's having guests over and you know how he gets."

Daphne knew _exactly_ what he was like. A very important, wealthy man with a lot of business clients he's trying to impress. So much so that she wondered if he remembered he had a daughter. "Bye mum, see you at Christmas. I'll write." Daphne said smiling as she waved back to her mother who was heading towards the floo. The next second and she was engulfed in green fire and she vanished.

Daphne stared at the floo for a minute before settling back into her seat and looked down at her own watch. As if on queue Tracey arrived outside her compartment. A strange sight as all Daphne could see was her dead, the rest of her body hidden behind the compartment doors. "Hey Daphne." She greeted, reaching into the open window and unlocking the doors. Together they heaved Tracey's trunk into the compartment and then placed it next to Daphne's under the seat.

"You're here early, miss me that much?" Daphne teased, grinning at the girl sitting in front of her.

Tracey kicked her lightly in the shin. "Ow! What was that for you bloody succubus!" She said sternly while rubbing her shin.

"That's new, did _Harry_ teach you that?" Tracey was smirking while Daphne frowned at her.

Not that it was unusual for the two of them to tease each other, but it was uncommon for Tracey to be so spiteful. She had a temper and could be pretty cold when she wanted too but she was generally pretty happy go lucky when it came to Daphne who picked up on this behavior.

"What's your mum said this time?" She asked with a knowing look.

Sighing, tracey slouched into her seat and looked at Daphne. "Oh the usual, how I should speak to Dumbledore about how the Slytherin's act because I'm a half bloop. Blah, blah blah." She said. "Like it would make anything better anyway, so what they call me some names and play the odd prank. I'll just get them back." A slight dreamy look falling upon her. That was never good.

Daphne nodded in understanding, and then frowned because she didn't all of a sudden. "Wait.. How does your mum always know about this stuff. You don't tell her do you?" She asked the brunette. Why hadn't she ever asked that question before, she thought to herself.

"Of course not! The bloody professors owl home if anyone's ever caught.. I've asked them not too but you know, 'school policy' and all that rubbish."

Frowning still Daphne thought on that. She knew it annoyed Tracey how her mum was being overprotective but it had gotten a little out of hand last year with people getting sent to the hospital wing. Usually that was from passing Gryffindor's who didn't stand for anyone getting bullied; no matter what house. That was a good part of them she guessed.. If only they didn't all think with their guts and muscles and used their brains. If they had any to begin with.

Tracey leaned forwards, holding the edge of the seat and looking closely at Daphne. "So, good summer?" She asked.

"It wasn't too bad, and yes before I asked I saw Harry again and no we're not about to get married" She added the last part as Tracey opened her mouth but closed it again after she was finished.

"I don't see why you don't just ask him out, you obviously _do_ like him, even if you won't admit it." Tracey said, suddenly grinning. "I mean, you're blushing right now.

Daphne brought her hands up to her face and sighed into them. "Will you give it a rest already?" She mumbled through her hands.

Tracey just giggled and apologized. "Apart from your dates.." She quickly pulled her legs up her chest quickly to avoid the vicious kick from Daphne. "Sorry, sorry! I mean apart from your casual talking with strangers. How was it? Forced to meet any potential betrothals?" She asked, trying not to giggle at the red cheeked girl in front of her.

"Yeah.." Daphne said. "2 this time, father wouldn't listen to mum either this time. It was horrible. They just dropped hints at how wealthy they were and what a political advantage we'd have if our families joined." She shivered, what a big load of trip that was.

"Only you would complain about getting handsome boys visiting and wanting to marry you. It's hard enough getting boys to even _notice_ me."

That wasn't all true Daphne thought. Sure Tracey was generally an out cast a bigger target in Slytherin but she knew was pretty and Daphne caught boys watching her quite often. They would probably approach her more if she didn't think everyone was trying to pick on her.

They spoke for about the summer more and what they thought the school year would be like, especially with the tournament for awhile.

The train's whistled suddenly blew, announcing it was departing. As it started to pick up speed they both watched the waving parents and family fly past the window. Once the train was out of the station and feeling it was safe to put her legs back down she got up and moved over to her trunk, pulling out a pack of Exploding Snap from her trunk and then dragging her drunk to sit in between them as a makeshift table.

Meanwhile, just outside of Hogsmeade Harry was walking out of his kitchen after making himself a sandwich but stopped dead, hand clasping one half of his sandwich halfway to his mouth as he looked at the angry face of his mother. She had her arm's crossed and was tapping her foot on the ground.

"I thought I told you to to start on your school work that Dumbledore sent down?" She said with her eyebrows raised as she looked at him.

Harry, knowing the key signs to when his mother was close to cursing his hands to the ceiling. Which she _had_ actually done once when he was caught with Sirius mid prank. Thinking quickly, he tried to think of an excuse to get him out of trouble.

"It's the first day of term!" He blurted out, all thought and planning now gone. "I've got a whole _year_ to do it!"

Lily seemed to just get angrier, which was scary. "You'll start when I _tell_ you to start it Harry! You always leave it until the last moment. You won't be doing that this year!" She scolded him.

Harry glared at her, the bracelet on his wrist glowing a little brighter. Lily noticed this with a slight frown but didn't say anything about it. "I don't want excuses Harry, please? Just start on your work, the sooner you start, the sooner it's done." She said instead with a sigh and walked through the living room and up the stairs.

Harry let out the breath he'd been holding. Well, that was certainly better than his mother yelling at him more. He always felt guilty afterwards anyway, he loved his mum; no matter how much she might yell at him sometimes. He carried his plate into the living room and placed the plate down on the coffee table, taking a bite out of his sandwich finally. There were a number of books wrapped in brown paper on the table. Grabbing the top one he ripped off the paper and opened it up, a few pieces of parchment falling from it. He bent down and picked it up and read the first line. "Read the book and summarize what the implications of using over exhausting your magic core would be.." He read allowed and groaned. This was going to be a pain, he just knew it. The work Dumbledore set was getting increasingly more difficult and now he came to think of it, more obscure. He had read some of the books that the Hogwarts students would be reading and he highly doubted that would be in them.

Taking another bite of his sandwich he started reading on the sofa, propping the book up on his knees as he put his put his feet on the edge of the table. He soon got lost in the book. As much as he complained about it he did like reading. On boring days or when the weather was horrible he would often be found hauled up in his bedroom with books floating around the room.

Lily came down a few hours later to see Harry reading on the sofa. _Good_ she thought. She knew it probably _was_ a little early to be hounding him to get a move on, being the first day of term but she just knew if she didn't get him started from the beginning he'd be behind before they knew it. Walking past, not wanting to disturb him she smiled and made her way towards the kitchen. She was at the kitchen door however but something caught her attention as she had walked past. Looking back over at him she frowned and flicked her wand in Harry's direction and entered the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

Harry's knees suddenly collapse and smacked into the table. "Son of a-!" He yelled, dropping the book and rubbing his knees. He glared towards the kitchen where he could hear his mother moving around in. _Stupid no feet on the table_ rule, he thought.

Picking the book he dropped on the floor back up he placed it on the table and stretched, subconsciously playing with the stone on his wrist. He could smell bacon cooking from the kitchen so he followed the smell. Walking through the doorway Lily was frying bacon on the stove.

"Learn anything?" She asked, watching the bacon cook, smirking still as he rubbed his knee again.

"Totally, I read a book for a few hours. I'm the next Merlin in the making." He joked, jumping up and sitting on the side which caused Lily to turn and raise an eyebrow. "

That was a silent warning that if he didn't get down he'd soon find myself glued to the floor.

Harry jumped down again and grabbed a glass of water before leaning against the counter this time. "Padfoot coming to visit anytime soon?" Harry asked wondering when they start on school stuff. They usually had little mock duels and Sirius liked to teach him different ways to use magic. Harry wasn't great, usually he was on his arse by the end of it. Which either caused Sirius to laugh and mock him or hide behind the sofa because unexpected things tended to happen to Harry when he was annoyed.

"Not for awhile. Maybe later in the month, he's a bit busy at the ministry at the moment. Something for Dumbledore.. I think" She said "Oh, and he said to tell you Remus will be popping by".

Harry almost spat water everywhere at that sudden announcement as he had just taken a sip. "Moony?!" He gasped. "He's coming here?"

He hadn't seen Remus since he was a baby, he had been looking for work at the time. Being a werewolf was difficult and always had been, as they were heavily discriminated. He knew because of Sirius that the past few years he had been doing something for Dumbledore, although he would never say what it was. Much to Harry's displeasure.

"Mhm. He's working at the castle; as a professor." Lily said as she fished out the bacon from the pan and adding it to their plates of food.

Harry just stared at her. "Why does no one ever tell me anything?" He mumbled, accepting the plate and cutlery Lily offered him and followed her out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

They both sat down on the sofa and began to eat, silence settling on the room as they were both deep in thought.

"It'll be good to see him, it's been a long time." Lily said. She sounded a little distracted, and honestly; she was. It _had_ been too long since they had seen each other. She knew Sirius had seen him a few times throughout the years, they were like brothers. He was very busy though, either trying to get work or doing odd jobs for Dumbledore and the Order. He was one of the first to visit them in Hogwarts when she lost James. He was devastated, and took his death pretty far.

Harry on the other hand was struggling to remember when he last saw him exactly. Maybe it was around the age of 5 or 6? He ate his food as he pondered why Sirius hadn't told him sooner. Being a professor at Hogwarts was a big deal. _How did he get that when he's a werewolf_ he asked himself. Not that he discriminated werewolves. Remus, however little interactions they had had were happy memories. He was the counter to Sirius for the most part.

Lily finished before him, having had less. She placed her empty plate at the end of the table in front of her and picked up the book Harry was reading. She had gone over what he was to learn at their last meeting. As she flicked through the pages she found a chapter on magical recovery and started to read.. Turning the page her attention was pulled to the bracelet on Harry's wrist as he moved his fork. She _desperately_ wanted to ask him about it, she knew it must have been a gift from his mysterious friend. Sirius had told her she would gain more ground if she didn't pester him but as a mother it was gnawing at her every bone. Looking at it more she noticed it was glowing softly, a novelty effect?

Catching her staring at it Harry held it up. "It was a gift from Daphne." He said absentmindedly. He realized his mistake as soon as he saw the huge smile light up Lily's face.

"So it's _Daphne_ is it? I knew it was a girl!" She said triumphantly.

Harry grimaced inside. "Please don't be weird mum."

"I won't! I'm just curious about this girl you spent a lot of the summer with is all." She assured him, turning back to the book in her hands while he finished eating.

Inside Lily was dancing yelling _he told me something, he told me something!_ Over and over again. It was rare that Harry would openly give out personal information. He was pretty guarded with information, generally always had been and _especially_ towards her. It broke her heart a little when he put up his walls. She just wanted to help but she knew she could be pushy. Sirius always said as much.. Lousy dog. He usually got things our of Harry in a few hours that she had been trying for weeks to get. Sirius had turned into Harry's father figure of sorts, as scary as that was. Even though Harry hadn't really _known_ James, she knew he missed him and wished he did know him.

"Thank's for dinner mum." Harry said, bringing her out of her thoughts as he placed his plate on her of hers and taking them to the kitchen to wash.

She watched him go with a smile. As much as he made her feel like she wasn't doing enough for him he showed her that he did care with even the smallest tasks.

A little while later found Harry in his room sitting at his desk, staring at a blank piece of parchment. Daphne _had_ told him to write, although he wasn't sure if the next day was a little soon. Oddly the blonde had been on his mind. Maybe it was just because he had gotten used to seeing and talking to her.

He tapped his quill on the parchment as nothing to mind came up. Maybe writing right away wasn't the best idea, he thought after all as he leaned back in his chair. Getting a little annoyed he decided to leave it for another day, pushing the parchment aside and getting up he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Ever since the summer he didn't mind going out as much, as long as he didn't bump into anyone.

The Hogwarts Express was steadily heading towards Hogwarts as Daphne and Tracey were talking in their compartment.

"At least we haven't been bothered yet. Hope the Slytherins don't realize we're not there like usual and try to come looking for us. If I have to listen to how much Parkinson likes Malfoy once more.." She didn't finish the sentence but mimed putting her wand to her head and casting a spell which caused Daphne to laugh.

They played Exploding Snap for a while, both exchanging their summers. Tracey apparently didn't do much apart from visit the beach with her parents while Daphne got dragged around to political events. Mid way through a particular heated game the lunch trolley arrived and they both bought some food and sweets. Once they were done they chatted casually still but Daphne eventually turned to reading a book while Tracey was skimming through some magazines for witches. Only the casual turn of a page interrupting the silence.

"Apparently my love life will improve but will bring about a life threatening event." Tracey said suddenly. "S _ound's romantic_." Rolling her eyes she just flipped to the next page while Daphne smirked from behind her book.

The usual announcement that seemed like it was coming from the train itself was next to interrupt the silence a little later on with the normal speech about arriving soon, leaving your luggage and pets on the train and first years are to report to Hagrid towards the lake. They both changed into their school robes, Tracey making fun of how cute Daphne looked as she put her hair into a ponytail. Daphne just stuck her tongue out and looked out of the window as Hogsmeade came into view.

"I wish summer lasted longer though. It always flies by and then we're back to stupid boys and homework." Tracey said, fiddling with the pin in her hair as she tried to get it straight without a mirror. Daphne agreed, suddenly wondering what Harry was doing. Why did her thoughts turn to him lately?

The Hogwarts Express pulled up into the station and Tracey packed her game and magazine away while Daphne just slipped the book into her robe. They had big pockets, and she was a little lazy, not to mention wanting it to read as she ate once the sorting had finished.

Once the train had come to a stop they opened the compartment door and stepped outside to the loud chattering crowd of students. Daphne could make out the booming sound of the gamekeeper calling out to the first years. At least it wasn't raining. She thought. They joined the line of students waiting for the carriages. Eventually it was their turn and they both stepped up the small steps of the carriage and entered. Not realizing who had entered before them.

"Ah Greengrass, nice of you to finally join us." Came the drawl from Draco Malfoy, often bane of her existence. The fact he had completely ignored Tracey as if she wasn't there just made her ignore him and sat down in an empty seat, putting her arm through Tracey's.

Pansy didn't seem to like the attitude. "So why weren't you up with the rest of the Slytherins? Gone rouge and joined the Gryffindors have you?" She said with distaste, trying to bait them.

Pansy had been getting more and more aggressive towards them ever since last year when they both had called her out for wanting to with Draco for his money. She hadn't liked that one bit and had tried to curse them but a wandering professor put a stop to that pretty quickly.

"Still better company than yo-" Tracey started to whisper but Daphne nudged her in the ribs lightly. Silently telling her to stop.

Daphne turned and looked at Pansy. "Just felt like a little change, I'm sure you understand." She said, smiling at the girl but it was a fake smile that was mocking. It always had the sweet effect of annoying Pansy to no end. Tracey laughed, she loved anything that annoyed the pompous witch.

"Girls, girls." Came Malfoy's sickening voice. "There's no need to fight, I'm sure you'll make it up to me Greengrass." He said with a small wink. Pansy looked hurt and Daphne just looked plane horrified. Tracey went so far as to fake gag causing Malfoy to scowl. "What's so funny Davis? What are you even doing here? So what if the hat put you in Slytherin, you don't belong in it." He said nastily.

Daphne was sick of Draco Malfoy, the heir was a train on the Slytherin house. Taking charge fairly early by bullying and manipulation. Not to mention throwing around his father's name any time any conflict came about.

Tracey was fuming, little punk think he could talk down to her when ever he damn well pleased? She'd show him, pulling her wand out of her robe. Daphne however nudged her in the rib again, a little harder this time causing her to just scowl and then look away. Daphne didn't want her to start a fight, "Take the high ground." she would always tell her friend.

Thankfully for the 2 the carriage ride didn't take long as they passed the Hogwarts main gate, the weather was still fairly good and when they arrived. They stepped out of the carriage first, not looking back and making their way over towards the castle.

When they were out of earshot Tracey turned to Daphne as they walked up to the entrance to the castle. "I swear, if he starts picking on me and making threats again this year I'm going to curse him so badly he can't walk for a month." She said looking behind her and shooting the group of Slytherin's a glare. She continued to mutter threats and obscure ways to cause him harm until they reached the entrance hall where professor Mcgonagall was greeting the arriving students.

"Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis." She greeted kindly and nodded to the too as they walked past into the Great Hall.

"Professor." They chorused, making their way over to their house table.

Daphne looked up at the staff table, Dumbledore sitting in the middle in his elegant gold embroidered chair. He was beaming down at them all as the students made their way into the hall. She wondered if it got boring after you'd seen the same thing a thousand times.

"Let's sit at the end." Tracey said, pulling Daphne out of her thoughts. They made their way down their house table and sat at the end, nearest the teachers. It wasn't that they wanted them there to stop anything. Tracey just liked to eavesdrop on the teachers.

Daphne watched the other students pour into the hall while Tracey was straining to hear what Professor Snape was saying to a man next to him. Eventually all the students were in and sitting down at their house tables. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence to which most of the hall acted on and almost immediately the door to the side of the staff table opening. Mcgonagall walked into the hall with a line of frightened first years. She wondered if she had looked that timid when she first arrived at the castle. Now it felt like a second home but that then you guessed it really was a mysterious place.

"Still no sign of Potter then." Came a few whispers up the table. Daphne was interested too in the elusive heir to the Potter kingdom. The entire school looked out for him each year, only t be disappointed when he wasn't in the group to be sorted. No one had really seen him, or knew where they were. Their house was supposedly under a lot spells to keep it hidden from prying eyes. She rested her head in her hand as she watched the professor call out the names of the students being sorted, wondering what Potter would be like. They used to have a large amount of control at the ministry, being a very old family but the seats were empty now. They were apparently wealthy too, but why stay hidden? He was the hero who defeated Voldemort, who wouldn't want the recognition? Some claimed to have seen him when he was younger, even spoken to him for awhile but when he got older he promptly vanished. His mother was seen around a lot more, but no one really tried to talk or approach her after they heard about the ministry incident. She was very protective of her son, Daphne had always thought highly of her for it.

Tracey nudged in her the side. "Shame about Potter isn't it?" She said quietly, nodding at the few remaining first years yet to be sorted.

"Mhmm," Daphne replied, still a little lost in her thoughts. "Like the school need's more to think about with the tournament this year."

Finally all the students were sorted, Slytherin gaining 5 of them. Dumbledore rose from his seat and clapped his hands together. "Welcome, welcome." He started, eyes twinkling as he smiled down upon them all. "Another year is about to begin, and I know you're all hungry so I'll keep this short. To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts and for those who are returning to us, welcome back. I hope you've spent the entire summer resting your brains for another year of studious study. Now, dig in." He finished his short speech with another clap of his hands. Food suddenly appeared on all the tables and instantly the sounds of students talking to one another and helping themselves to food rose up loudly in the hall.

Daphne helped herself to a few pieces of chicken, potato and vegetables before pulling her book out of her pocket and propping it against a jug of pumpkin juice. Daphne looked over to Tracey quickly to check if she wanted to talk before she got lost on her book, as she always did. Tracey however was still trying to listen in on the professors at the staff table, wanting to hear gossip about the tournament. Daphne just thought it was a lost cause, they probably didn't even know about any of it, save for maybe Dumbledore.

She read her book for awhile as she ate her food. The Slytherin table was probably the quietest of all the tables. Ravenclaw would only ever be that silent if there was an exam soon. It wasn't until Dumbledore rose from his seat again that she realized it was nearly the end of the feast.

Shooting a few gold sparks from his wand gaining silence from the students he began his speech.

"Now we're all fed and watered I've a few announcements to make," He began smiling. "The first is that Mr. Filch, our resident caretaker has asked me to inform you all that magic should not be used in the hallways and the number of banned items now sits at 341. The full list can be found in his office, if anyone would like to check.." The twinkle in his eye more prominent than ever as his gaze settled on the Gryffindor table.

"I would also like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts professor, Mr. Remus Lupin." Dumbledore smiled as he turned to Lupin, who got to his feet and bowing slightly.

This had Daphne paying more attention, they had always gotten a new professor for that class since she had started school. Most of them had just been people from the ministry but by the looks of the new professors shabby robes and slightly scared face he hadn't come from the ministry. Add the fact that Dumbledore seemed to like him, he must be a friend of his. She looked back to Dumbledore as he finished off his usual speech about how if you go into the Forbidden Forest you might not come out.

"Now," Said Dumbledore. "As you all know, having been told at the end of year feast last year. We will be playing host to a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament." The students were deathly silent as Dumbledore spoke. "Now while I must stress this is for 6th and 7th year students, those thinking about entering should be prepared. This year the Tournament has been made safer, but that does not mean it still involves deadly risks. If you enter, you must be fully aware of what the entails." Dumbledore was looking seriously at each table in turn as the hall remained silent.

"But!" Dumbledore said, making a lot of people jump. "What is a little risk without a reward? And rewards you will receive, if you win. a thousand Galleon price money, the title of Triwizard champion and of course; the cup itself." As he said the last word a bright blue crystal cup appeared in front of him, sparkling in the candle light.

Everyone was craning to get a look at it and lucky for Daphne and Tracey they had sat up front, so they had a clear view of it. Daphne could help it, it did look pretty cool. Having that on display would certainly boost anyone's reputation and standing. A brief image of her competition was quickly squashed by the fact she could die. It just wasn't worth it in her opinion, as nice as the rewards were.

A few whispers started up but Dumbledore continued, speaking over them. "As you know this is an inter school competition. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in a month. I would like to stress that you're to be on your best behavior while they are here. Show them that Hogwarts is the best school of magic there is." He let that sink in for a moment before continuing again. "Now, there will be more information closer to the time but for now; off to bed with you all."

The students all got up from their tables, chatting about the event and other schools. Daphne didn't know much about them. Her father had put Durmstrang on the table when her parents were discussing where to send her for school. Thankfully her mother managed to convince him Hogwarts would be best. Her father wasn't a big fan of Dumbledore.

"It's exciting, don't you think?" Tracey said as they both made their way out of the hall and towards the dungeons.

"It should be good to watch at any rate."

Tracey looked thoughtful for a moment. "Think there will be cute boys from the other schools?" she said, causing Daphne to roll her eyes as Tracey laughed. They made their way down the stone steps to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins and soon found themselves inside the house common room. The soft green glow from the lake coming through the windows. Neither of them particularly liked the fact it was under the lake. Thankfully, one good thing about Slytherin was that you got your own room, sure it was pretty small; but it was your own space away from everyone else. There wasn't much interaction to be had with groups, unless you counted Malfoy and his band of baboons.

They made their way down one of the corridors leading to the 5th year rooms. They were all the same, coming with a small bed, a wardrobe, desk and a chair. Not much, but they both had agreed pretty early on it was better than having to share a room. They were both pretty private people, not to mention Tracey didn't really get on with anyone because they knew she was a half blood. Most people kept that fact well hidden if you were.

Daphne was feeling pretty tired so wished Tracey good night and entered her room. The plaque above the door reading _Greengrass_. Lighting the small lamp on her table with a flick of her wand she moved towards her bed, coming to a stop and bending down to pull her trunk out from under it. The elves were certainly helpful.

She started putting her clothes away when she came upon a small black box that she had packed. Sitting on her bed she opened it, revealing a leather band with a small rough green stone. It looked exactly like the one she had given Harry before she left. She hadn't told him it was a matching set. That would have been incredibly embarrassing, plus they were just friends. She often told herself this. She hadn't planned on wearing it or anything but it felt warm in her hands and the stone was glowing steadily and she slipped it over her wrist and laying back on her bed. She hadn't mentioned that the one she had given to Harry was the master one, her's would only show what was happening to his. Holding her hand out with it dangling there on her wrist in front of her she couldn't help feel a comforting warmth. Snapping herself away from thoughts of Harry she sat back up and got back to putting her clothes and books away.

Finally finishing she got changed into her pajamas, which were a pair of comfy shorts and a small t-shirt she got into bed and flicked her wand again at the lamp beside here, extinguishing it. Thinking about what the lessons would be like this year she promptly fell asleep, the bracelet still around her wrist beside her as it glowed brightly.


	5. Chapter 5 - Patient Planning

**Patient Planning**

 **Chapter 5**

Dumbledore was deep in thought in his office as he waited for his guests to arrive. The office wasn't huge, but a modest size that had a comfortable feel about it. Book's lined the walls below the many portraits of previous headmasters. He currently had a few books on his large oak desk pertaining to souls. As he turned the page of the muggle paper he was reading there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." Dumbledore said, closing the paper and placing it in front of him on his desk.

"Good morning Albus." Remus replied as he closed the door behind him and took up a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

He had asked Remus to come and see him the next morning after the feast to discuss a few things. He steepled his hands as he regarded the now older man in front of him. He couldn't help but smile at how he had persevered all these years with the discredit and slander he often received just because of what he was.

The fireplace to the right and behind Dumbledore flared into life, the green flames appearing one moment and the gone the next, leaving a shaggy haired man in it's place.

"Remind me why I even agree to these discussions.. I'm not a morning person Dumbledore." Sirius said, taking his place next to Remus after giving him a huge and pat on the back.

Chuckling at Sirius' usual antics, Dumbledore reached down into his drawer and withdrew a small wooden box. It had intricate carvings all around and the lid had gold inlayed into it. He placed the box on his desk carefully and turned it around so the lid would open towards them. Remus and Sirius were looking carefully at the box with a frown adorning both of them. That was however, until Dumbledore opened the lid and they both leaned back into their comfy tall ball chairs and rolled their eyes.

"Sherbet Lemon?" He asked the pair.

Both politely declining, Dumbledore took one and popped it into his mouth and put the box away with a shrug. Sirius and Remus couldn't help but share a worried expression at the usual display of affection for muggle sweets that the headmaster had.

Getting comfortable in his chair, Dumbledore clasped his hands together and rested them on the table. "Now, I imagine you know why I've called you here but let's just go over a few things again; for an old man's sake." He said smiling.

"There's been rumours," He began slowly. "Of Voldemort's old crowd becoming more active. We know we didn't round up everyone from the war. He still has faithful servants, some of which are highly resourceful when pushed." He had a serious look on his face now as he regarded the pair.

Sirius frowned. "So you still believe he's coming back? He's dead right?" He asked the room at whole. Remus was choosing to remain silent, Sirius didn't want to believe he had the chance to come back from the grave and sometimes the conversations between them could become a little heated.

"I don't believe Voldemort is human enough to actually _die_ as such." Dumbledore said as he looked at Sirius. "He has certainly been stripped of his powers and defeated but where too, I do not know. His last sighting were in Albania, but we have not heard any news from there in a few years." Dumbledore had spies all over the place, going about their usual business until they heard a whisper or rumour about the Dark Lord.

"How would he possibly be able to come back from that?" Remus asked, suddenly too curious to hold his tongue.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Now that, is a very good question. One I have _many_ theories on; but with no real proof I can only guess. I doubt however he can do it alone, he will need help from his followers and that's why we're keeping an eye on as many as we can; the ones that aren't in Azkaban that is."

The room went quiet for a moment until Sirius spoke up again. "And you're still not going to tell Harry this?" He asked.

Thinking for a moment Dumbledore shook his head. "No, there is no point. Why bother the head of a 15 year old boy, the very boy who defeated him in the first place and lost of father and bring it all back up?" He replied solemnly, a quick thought for James crossing his mind. "Lily has been reporting he's been much more stable, more control and aware of his magic. I do not wish to undo that. You know what could happen if he _really_ lost control, Sirius."

Sirius just grumbled and slouched in his seat. He had brought that question up many times, he always always shot down.

"Now, back to the original purpose of this little gathering." Dumbledore started to say as he looked at Remus. "How is the werewolf community fairing Remus? I know you had been stuck down there for years, at my request and I thank you dearly for it." He added, giving Remus a nod of respect.

Remus sat up in his chair a little and began telling them of his time in the camp. "They're agitated, Dumbledore. Fenrir has heard the rumours too and he's pushing them towards rebelling again. I've tried talking to him, but you know there's no reasoning with him anyway. He's more wolf than man now. All he want's to do is turn as many kids as he can so his numbers grow larger. I think I manage to convince a fair few of them that what Fenrir is telling them is only going to benefit himself and more than likely get many of them killed. I'm not sure how many actually believed me though, or just wanted shot of me." He finished with a sigh.

"You'd think they wouldn't want to listen to the idiot who's going to get them killed." Sirius spat out in slight disgust. He hated Fenrir, and what he did to his best friend.

Remus looked over to him. "You have to understand Sirius, that these people currently rely on him to _live_ day to day. If people weren't scared of Fenrir then wizards wouldn't be as afraid to kill them." He finished with a sad look on his scared face.

Dumbledore continued to listen as Remus as Sirius spoke, but his thought soon drifted towards what could be done about it. Remus was right about how Fenrir was a curse to werewolf kind but also their only hope. They were considered bad people just because of what they were. The evidence to the contrary sitting before him.

"And what of the Ministry, Sirius?" Dumbledore said, cutting them off mid argument.

Sirius stood up and pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe pocket before handing it to Dumbledore and sitting down again. "It's a list of names," He said. "Confirmed Death Eaters from the war or people I think are either turning or under the imperius curse already."

Nodding and thanking him for the information Dumbledore sat back in his chair again and stroked his long white beard. "And what about Fudge? He's been the unopposed minister for 7 years now. He's far too heavily influenced by Lucius Malfoy." He said to the pair.

"A thought for another time though," He said suddenly. "Remus will have class soon and I imagine you'll be needed back at the Ministry Sirius. I thank you both for the information." Bowing his head slightly to them both.

Sirius said his good-byes and walked towards the fireplace where he promptly disappeared. Remus left too via the doors to head to his first class of the year.

That class happened to be Daphne's first, and it was with a slow to start in the morning Tracey next to her that she was walking towards the defense class room. She was interested in who the man was, and frankly, if he was any good. The last lost of professors they had either followed the ministry books to the letter, which was incredibly boring or they were just plain weird.

The door to the classroom was already open as they approached and as they stepped inside they both stopped, taking in what had happened to the classroom. All the tables and chairs were pushed against one side of the room and the professor was standing to the side looking out of the window. The morning sun shining off his face, noticing more students had arrived he turned towards them and smiled. "Ah, Miss Greengrass and Miss David, if you'd kindly stand over there with the rest of the students who were early." He said to them as he pointed towards the other end of the classroom.

The early student's comprised of Hermione Granger and a couple of Ravenclaw's, Daphne considered herself smart, and sat 2nd in her year because of it. First however was grudgingly taken by Granger. She didn't _hate_ the girl, but it annoyed her to no end how her every waking moment seemed to comprise of being in the library of answering the teacher's questions. _Does she even have any friends at all?_ Daphne asked herself.

They moved over to stand with the rest of them, Tracey promptly using Daphne's shoulder as a makeshift pillow. How the girl could almost sleep standing up she would never know. It didn't take too much longer for the rest of the class to arrive and everyone was placing their bags against the wall. This year the defense lessons would have all the houses in instead of just 2 at a time. As the last student walked in, the professor closed the door with a flick of his wand, causing Tracey to jump slightly; looking around. He moved into the center of the room and stood next to a large object that had a cloth hanging over it.

Everyone gathered round as he beckoned them forward before pulling the sheet off and revealing a large glass tank with holes in the top. The student's all stepped back suddenly as they noticed the creature in the tank was a baby dragon.

"Are you mad?" Came the slightly nervous tone of Draco Malfoy towards the back.

Everyone looked at the professor, expecting him to take points instantly but he merely smiled. "I think everyone is to a certain extend Mr. Malfoy." He said, channeling his inner Dumbledore.

"Now," Remus continued. "Welcome to your first defence against the dark arts lesson. I've gone over your previous teachers notes and while you've done a lot with spells and curses, you're all a bit lacking on magical creatures. So we will be concentrating on that for the majority of this year." He said looking back at the small baby dragon.

Resting his hand on the class and tapping it he turned back towards the class. "I imagine most of you know what this is already, but for the sake of it; who can tell me what this creature is?" He asked the class.

Instantly Hermione Granger's hand shot up into the air, causing a few people to roll their eyes.

Remus nodded at her with a smile, ignoring the remarks from the students. "It's a dragon professor. From the black scales on it's body with the slight red hue around the eyes it look's like a Russian Blaze." She said confidently.

Raising an eyebrow Remus nodded once again. "Correct, and 5 points to Gryffindor for identifying the species correctly." A few people around the room whispering to the person next to them which caused Hermione to look at the floor.

The lesson carried on from there. Daphne was actually enjoying it. They all got to get close to the glass tank, after the professor had reassured them it was perfectly safe. Seeing a dragon, even a baby, up close was something in itself. They were asked questions in which the students were surprised to not know the answers too. People assumed dragons were just overgrown fire breathing lizards but they were in fact highly complicated and incredibly magical creatures. At the end of the lesson the professor set some homework to read into Dragons and learn the uses of it's blood, to be handed in by the end of the week.

As they all all poured out of the classroom when they were dismissed Tracey asked her what they had next.

"History of magic, and learn your timetable this year would you?" She said.

Tracey laughed as they made their way along the drafty corridor towards their next lesson. "So what did you think of Lupin?" She asked Daphne who was tugging her sleeve down further with a questioning look on her face.

"Hmm.. It was surprisingly good, especially for his first lesson."

Tracey agreed. "Uh huh. He's sort of got that rogue, handsome look going for him too."

" _Tracey_ , he's our professor. Stop fantasizing will you, you do it every year." Said an exasperated Daphne.

Eventually they made it to their history of magic lesson after Tracey decided they should take a shortcut which ended up _not_ being a shortcut as they bumped into Peeves. Having to turn back around and go the other way or have chalk dropped on their heads.

Entering the classroom they took 2 seats at the back. History of magic was by far the most boring class the school offered. Thought by a ghost with the ability to put a student to sleep as he talked. Daphne a book out of her bag and started to read. The lesson at least had the benefit of being able to study for a another subject. Tracey on the other hand already had her head on the desk buried in her arms. As she turned a page of her book the bracelet that was under her sleeve fell out a little which turned her thoughts to it. It had grown really warm on their way to the classroom, she wondered if that meant Harry was using magic. It had been a strange feeling. Very warm but not unpleasant. She didn't know much about how it worked, she still wasn't sure why she bought it for Harry and even more unsure of why she was wearing the matching one.

Slipping it back under her sleeve she returned to reading her book as professor Binns droned about a goblin invasion. She was reading the book professor Lupin had set the class and had started to read the section on dragons. She liked reading ahead, it made any homework or assignments easier. Tracey always said it was weird but she was about as academic as the desk she currently sleeping on.

Harry was a slow riser and usually got up later than most. He had awoken that morning in a cold sweat a little while after breakfast time. He had a very strange dream that for the life of him he couldn't remember after he'd fully woken up. It was the second day he had been off the potion he'd been taking for years. He chalked it down to side effects of being off of it. No headaches at least.

The other thing to ruin that morning was as he had gotten up and moved across his room to find clothes, he stubbed his toe on the chair he had left out and not under the desk. Having cursed loudly, causing Lily to threatening spelling his lips together if he did it again he was currently sitting in the living room with a book, much like yesterday. Lily had said for him to read a few of the books before hand and then they would start their usual lessons. The books were pretty interesting, he had to agree. Sure, they were a little weird; in one book he read about how magic is similar to flowing water. Whatever that meant. A few hours later and he was eventually done with reading for the day. Putting the book on the small pile of books on the table he leaned back into the sofa and thought about what to do for the day. He could try that letter to Daphne, still a little unsure of what to write about. All he'd done is read and get yelled at. He really wanted to see Remus now he knew he was around, but if he was working at the school he wouldn't have any time to visit apart from when the students had their Hogsmeade visits.

A sudden thought suddenly struck him and he jumped up, rushing up to his room. Once inside he pulled the chair back that he had pushed under the desk with a grumble and a stern look that promised disintegration should it cause him to stub his toe again and sat down. Pulling the empty piece of parchment towards him and re-inking his quill he wrote a quick letter to Daphne.

It was a short letter and it had 2 effects. First, he would know when Daphne could possibly meet up with him, which would be nice; the blonde being on his mind often. The second, the short letter would infuriate her, and that was always fun.

Smiling to himself he picked up a hooded cloak as he made his way downstairs. Stopping to put some shoes on at the front door, he gave a quick shout let his mother know he was popping out quickly.

It wasn't a long walk to Hogsmeade from his house, about 25 minutes. Just before he arrived he pulled up his hood. No one should be able to tell who he was just by his face but it had happened before, he didn't feel like being bothered today. Or ever, actually.

Stepping out into the main street he made his way to the post office. Inside there were a large selection of owls from fast to slow delivery times depending on the size of the bird. Harry, seeing a fairly larger than normal owl grinned. Even if they had the slowest owl in the world it would still get to Hogwarts in about 30 minutes, it wasn't like it was far for a bird. He selected the large owl, paid and handed over the letter.

Harry left the shop, a wide smile on his face.

Having finished her history of magic lesson, Daphne was walking alongside Tracey to the Great Hall for lunch. They made their way through the huge double doors and down to their house table, taking their now usual seats towards the teachers. Lunch didn't take long to appear and soon the hall was once again filled with conversations and over zealous eaters.

"Um.. Daphne.." Tracey said, looking up at the sudden flock of owls that were raining down on students, delivering letters and newspapers. Daphne, who had her back to the hall simply looked up confused at her friends tone.

"What?" She asked with a forkful of pasta half way to her mouth.

"Are you expecting a giant owl, by chance?"

Tracey was slowly moving her drink and food away, Daphne unaware of this as she had turned to see what Tracey was looking at. Daphne didn't get a chance to move anything as the giant owl landed in the middle of the table, knocking her juice over, promptly pouring into her lap and over her food. Her eye twitched as she looked at the owl in question. It _was_ big, and it was carrying a small red and gold envelope.

Before Daphne could melt the owl with her wand Tracey leaned over and grabbed the envelope. Shooing it away she pointed her wand at her still slightly shocked friend, whose robe was instantly clean. She passed the envelope back to Daphne, who thanked her while Tracey carried on with her meal. Although she kept one eye on Daphne. She was too much of a gossip not too.

Daphne opened the letter and pulled out a small piece of parchment which she read.

 _Daphne, when is your Hogsmeade weekend? I don't know when they start. Maybe we can meet at the usual spot?_

 _Also. I'm bored, send help._

 _-Harry_

Tracey saw as Daphne's face went from neutral to furious in a matter of seconds. She was scrunching the sides of the parchment and muttering under her breath. Tracey could just make out the words "I'll kill him.."

The week's went similarly from there onwards. Daphne and Tracey attended their lessons, ate in the great hall and generally antagonised each other. It was about 3 weeks in when Dumbledore announced at breakfast that the foreign school's would be arriving in time for dinner.

That day passed quickly, as if to the will of the students as they all wanted to see the 2 other schools students and who they had brought a long to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire, which had been sitting out on display in the Great Hall a week prior. No one knew exactly how they would enter their names into a cup made of rock. They had both just entered the hall for dinner when they saw dumbledore rise from his seat.

"If we could all _calmly_ make our way outside, just beyond the doors as our guests should be arriving soon." He said to them all.

Instantly all the students tried leaving at once, Dumbledore's order for calm completely ignored. They all congregated just outside, most sitting on the large stone steps. They all waited there for about half an hour.

"Bloody hell it's cold." Tracey said as she pulled her robe against her more. Daphne was shivering a little herself so she scooted up next to her. "When do you think they'll get here?" She asked Daphne who was looking around at the crowd of students. Most were muttering to their friends, wondering how the other school were getting here.

Daphne had been wondering the same. "How do you think they're getting here?" She said her friend. "Portkey maybe?" However Tracey wasn't paying attention as she was looking at the sky. Looking around at the other's she noticed they were doing the same.

"I believe Beauxbatons has arrived." Dumbledore said among the crowd.

Daphne looked up and could see a small white speck in the distance. Slowly it grew closer and closer and soon beautiful winged horses came into view pulling a large decorative carriage. Some of the students moved back as it drew neared but Dumbledore hadn't so much as flinch so Daphne assumed she would be fine and simply stood up so she could get a better look.

It landed just before them, the horses shaking their huge white wings out as if stretching before folding them in and pawing the ground. Dumbledore moved forward as a boy in a light blue uniform jumped out of the door and placed down a set of golden steps before standing to the side as he held the door open.

Daphne watched as a _huge_ woman stepped out and thanked the boy before moving forwards to greet Dumbledore. She saw her students trailing along behind her. She smiled as they shivered in their thin looking uniform. Once they were introduced the Beauxbatons students moved to the side and waited with them for the last school to arrive.

Thankfully they came about 10 minutes after. Bringing grumbles of thanks from Tracey who hates the cold. They arrived just in the same exceptional way but via the black lake. Which suddenly had a whirlpool in the middle and a large viking looking ship appeared from the middle. They watched as the students made their way up and around the grounds to finally stand before them. Dumbledore gave them the same introductions and then beckoned them all into the warm. Eliciting grateful sighs from many students.

The Hogwarts students made their way to their own houses. Beauxbatons joined the Ravenclaw's and Durmstrang joined the Slytherins, much to Daphne's displeasure. _More dunder heads at our table, great.._ She thought.

Dumbledore was standing before them, just behind the goblet as he waited for everyone to settle. The teaches from the other 2 schools having taken their places in the added seats at the staff table.

"Good evening to you all," Dumbledore said, his voice sounding a little louder than normal. "And of course our guests." To which he gave a small bow at both the teachers.

"Now while I'm sure you're all excited and wish the old fart would get on with it, I've a few warning to give out." Dumbledore said as his face turned serious.

"Please think carefully before putting yourself forward for this tournament. Once chosen you will be binded to a magical contract, meaning you cannot forfeit. I cannot stress this enough as magical contracts are dangerous at the best of times. The Goblet of Fire is an incredibly powerful object and will have an age line placed around it by myself. Anyone not of age in 6th or 7th year, respective to each school will not be allowed to enter."

The entire hall had grown silent as they listed to Dumbledore's warning and watched as he bent slightly and whispered into the cup and tapping it with his wand. At once the cup silents flared to life as a bright blue flame sat in the cup, flickering softly.

"Should anyone wish to enter themselves, simply write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flames. Tomorrow at dinner the champions will be chosen." Dumbledore said as he looked out over all the students.

Whispering broke out in some tables as they discussed who they thought would be entering. Daphne was just looking at the Goblet and watching the flames.

"Now that's out of the way," He said smiling once again and pulling Daphne's attention away from the goblet. "I wish those that do enter the best of luck. This will be an incredibly difficult tournament, even with the new safety measures. The reward however is great, and you should think of it as a great honor if you were to win for your school.. To our guests, please enjoy the food and to my students, please welcome them as if you would your own friends as from this moment on, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

The next day the last lessons ended early so the students could put their stuff away in their dorm's and make their way to dinner. Daphne had lost track of Tracey as she was almost running around the place in excitement. As she approached the dungeons, laden with books in her bag she heard voices coming around the corner. Recognising the voice as Malfoy's she ducked into the shadows and behind a large statue, listening.

"Father said it was easy." Malfoy said, causing two others to laugh. _Crab and Goyle_ she thought as she couldn't see them unless she gave herself away.

"He said the professor wouldn't even notice his old friend coming and going. Although if I had that sort of disguise I could skip off to anywhere I wanted."

The voice trailed off as he entered the Slytherin common room. Daphne, not having a clue what he was talking about came out of the shadows and moved towards the common room as well. She'd talk about it later with Tracey. Giving the password she stepped inside and went to her room, quickly dumping her bag on her bed and brushing her hair before leaving and making her way to the Great Hall.

On the way she spotted tracey and jogged to catch up. "There you are." She said. "Where have you been?"

Tracey blushed a little. "There were some really handsome Durmstrang boys outside, doing exercises or something. I dunno, I was a little distracted.." She said, trailing off.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Daphne replied, smiling and grabbing her arm. "Hurry or we're going to get crap seats at the back."

They hurried to the hall, or rather; Daphne half dragged Tracey, who was firmly against running. Daphne was a little disappointed as they took their seats in the middle of their table. It seem's pretty much everyone had the same idea with wanting to get as close to the front as possible so they could be near the goblet.

As more and more students arrived the sound in the hall rose with it. Students were all talking about who they thought would be picked now or wishing those who had entered good luck. Daphne assumed everyone that we're here from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had entered their name. She wasn't sure who in Hogwarts had tough. Rumours that were floating around were about someone from Hufflepuff.

Eventually everyone had arrived and Dumbledore stood, beckoning for quiet.

"May I introduce Mr. Barty Crouch and Mr. Ludo Bagman who have been overseeing this from the beginning." He announced, a round of applause coming from the students as both men stood up for a quick bow.

Dumbledore then pulled his wand out of his sleeve and gave a large sweep over his head. Immediately all the light in the hall dimmed so that the main focus in the room was the bright blue flames of the Goblet of Fire.

Moving from his chair, he made his way over to stand next to the goblet and pressed a hand against it with his eyes closed.

"The goblet is ready." He said loudly, everyone's attention fully on Dumbledore and the goblet. He stepped back and waited. You could hear a pin drop in the vast hall.

A few minutes later the goblet turned bright red and the next second a piece of slightly burnt parchment shot out of it, floating back down to the waiting hand of Albus Dumbledore who grabbed it out of the air.

Flipping the parchment over he smiled and read the name allowed. "For the champion of Beauxbatons, Miss Delacour!" He shouted, bringing a huge cheer from all the students.

The now named champion got up from her seat and made her way into the room Dumbledore was directing her too with his hand. Once she had disappeared into the room the hall fell silent once again as they waited for the next name.

Soon enough the goblet once again turned bright red and spat out another piece of parchment.

"The Durmstrang champion will be.. Mr. Krum!" He shouted once more.

Again huge applause and some yelling of "Krum" erupted from the hall. Daphne watched Tracey eye the large Durmstrang champion with a gleam in her eye. Giving her a nudge that said _pay attention_ she looked back over to Dumbledore who was waiting for the last piece of parchment.

A few minutes past, and then another. Soon the hall started up in whispers, wondering what was taking so long when suddenly, 20 minutes later the goblet turned a deep purple and shot forth a name.

For those sitting closer than most would have seen the pure look of shock cross Dumbledore's face before being quickly covered by a frown. This old hands gripping the piece of parchment he announced the 3rd and final champion.

"Harry Potter." Was all he said, as the hall remained silent for a moment. Then the hall broke into chaos.

An hour later and a lot of arguing with the selected champions found a tired Dumbledore sitting in his office with Sirius and the minister.

"We'll light the goblet again, select a new champion." The minister said, causing Dumbledore to sigh.

"Minister if that was an option we would have done it, I assure you the Goblet of Fire cannot be re-light for another 100 years." He said.

Sirius however had better questions. "How was his name even selected for Hogwarts, he doesn't come to school." He asked with a confused look on his face as he looked at Dumbledore and ignoring Fudge's ramblings.

"Ah," Dumbledore answered, current off the minister. "Technically Harry _is_ enrolled at Hogwarts. His name has been down since birth. It's only a technicality that he doesn't actually attend. The Goblet of Fire know's the manifests of the schools, which cannot magically be altered. Harry's name is in there." He said, looking every bit his current age.

The room was silent before Fudge spoke up. "So the boy has to attend, that's all well and good and all; but no one know's where the devil he is."

Dumbledore could at least smile at that. "It so happens that I know where to find young Harry. So does Sirius." He said, ignoring the betrayed look of the man before him.

Fudge was about to ask why he hadn't told anyone when Sirius interrupted him again. "Who's going to tell Lily?" He asked.

The small smile that Dumbledore had instantly vanished to a look of concern. They both looked at Fudge who visibly paled.

"N-Now see here Dumbledore.. This is your mess. You can speak to the f-family, seeing as you know where they are and everything.." He strutted. "Now," Seemingly gaining his composure back. "I need to get back to the ministry and put some pressure on the paper if I can. Dont hope for anything though."

He glared at Dumbledore before using the fireplace to floo back to the ministry.

"I'm getting too old for this crap." Sirius said as he stared at the fireplace.

"My friend, you are nowhere near as old as I. And believe me when I say that _I'm_ too old for this." He chuckles as Sirius grumbled. "I must ask though, why you're here with Fudge?" Dumbledore added.

"Oh.. Well he never goes anywhere these days without an auror unless it's the ministry. He's er.. Not a big fan of you at the moment either, with the whole werewolf campaigning." Sirius said, smiling as he waved his wand producing 2 glasses and a bottle of amber liquid that poured itself. Handing Dumbledore a glass who nodded his thanks they both sat back in their chairs and thought about what had just happened.

Harry's name coming out of the goblet was huge news. The fact he was only in 5th year meant somehow the goblet had gotten confused. The fact someone _knew_ he wasn't at Hogwarts but was still magically attached to the school was worrying. Not many people knew about the school manifest. A incredibly powerful object that was left by the founders to identify pupils.

"As much as I hate to do this to you Sirius, but someone must tell Lily and Harry. Lily luckily doesn't read the paper often but it would be wise to inform her before she finds out by gossip and incorrect reports." Dumbledore said gravely after taking a sip of his drink.

Sirius, who valued his life at the moment was thinking of ways to tell Lily that didn't involve the removal of certain parts of his body when suddenly he had a brilliant idea.

Grinning he looked at Dumbledore who seemed to sense what he was about to say.

"Remus hasn't visited yet.. Why go when he's already got a visit booked? He's much better at explaining all that magical nonsense that you just said" Sirius said as he waved his hand around in the air.

He could have sworn he heard the word _coward_ but Dumbledore was just smiling down at him as he took another sip and stroking Fawkes' red and gold plumage.

Half way across the country a slightly bald man with a hunched back walked into a cold and darkened room, devoid of life and decoration apart from a fireplace that was slowly burning and a chair. "He's been chosen, master." The man said, his voice betraying his confidence.

"Excellent." Came a weak reply from the chair beside the fire. "Make sure everything goes according to plan. Do not disappoint me."

"Y-Yes my lord." The man replied before fleeing the room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Learning Lessons

A/N: I'm really sorry if there's some mistakes in these chapters. I know it's annoying. It's really hard to beta your own story, especially with the limited time I have to write. I am going back through them looking for errors though. I've also started to add line breaks. I personally don't really like them.

 **Learning Lessons**

 **Chapter 6**

The next day found Remus walking briskly towards Hogsmeade. It was fairly early in the morning but Dumbledore wanted someone to tell them sooner rather than later. He had just come from the headmaster's office, having been explained how Harry's name could have come out of the goblet. Remus had been beyond shocked when it happened, simply staring at Dumbledore's back as he tried to process what had just happened. Arriving at Hogsmeade he made his way over to the very end of the street before turning up a path in between a two shops and carried on walking.

He hadn't been the the house in a long time, he hadn't _seen_ them in a long time. He was also going to strangle Sirius when he next saw him for putting this on him to explain. It wasn't like he couldn't have explained anything, he was just a coward and scared of Lily when she was angry and she was going to be angry. Remus had been staring at the ground as he walked, deep in thought until he looked up to see a small house. The house couldn't be seen by just anyone, unless they were an exceptional witch or wizard. Dumbledore had done the protections himself and while they weren't under the fidelius again, the enchantments were powerful.

As he approached the door he thought quickly about how to go about it. He could talk to them both, getting it out of the way; or he could talk to them one at a time. He wasn't sure which was best but after past experiences he thought it was probably for _his_ best to speak to them one at a time.

Remus knocked on the door and waited, absentmindedly playing with his travelling robe. A few seconds later and the door opened and he looked up at the face of Lily Potter.

"Remus!" She said with excitement, pulling him into a hug which he received graciously. "It's so good to see you, how have you been? Sirius mentioned you'd be popping over but I wouldn't have thought so soon."

She guided him into the house and into the living room where she sat on the sofa and Remus took the large chair. "Where's Harry?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Oh he's not up yet," Lily said with a glare towards the stairs. "My _lazy_ son is a bit of a heavy sleeper."

Remus smiled at her. "Yes if I remember he's always had a knack for not wanting to get up. He's exactly like James in that regard." He said with a sad smile at the mention of his old friend.

"Yes, well.. What brings you here Remus. Not that it isn't great to see you, and Harry will be pleased. Want me to go drag him out of bed?" She asked as she started to rise to her feet.

Remus waved his hands with a shake of his head. "No, let him sleep. I've actually got something to tell you, from the school actually."

 _Now how to go about this_ he thought. If he wasn't careful with what he said, and how he said it he had no reservations about how many spells Lily knew that could cause permanent damage. Her temper was almost legendary, _especially_ when it came to Harry.

Leaning back with a sad look on his old face he looked her in the eyes. "Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire." He said a little quickly, thinking it best to get it over with.

The room fell silent immediately, save for the crackling of the fire in the red brick fireplace. Remus couldn't help but flick his eyes over her, looking for her wand. He hoped she was still just as forgetful with where she placed it.

"What do you mean, Remus?" She asked quietly, staring at him.

Remus knew that look. It was the 'explain why this isn't a bad thing for Harry or I'll make it a bad thing for you' kind of look. Gulping he took his wand out of his robe sleeve and pointed it towards the stairs and cast a silencing charm. They would explain this to Harry after, but first he had to explain to Lily.

"His name.. It uh, came out of the Goblet. Last night." He said, not quite meeting her eyes now.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, I heard you the first time. _How_ did his name come out of the goblet?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"Well you see, Dumbledore thinks someone put his name in as Harry wouldn't have been able to himself, obviously. He was then picked as the champion for Hogwarts last night and before you ask, we don't know who; although Dumbledore suspects darker involvement." He replied to her as calmly as he could.

Lily silently stared at him still. He could tell her brain was whirling with questions and emotions. Eventually she snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the stairs.

"You're going to tell me Harry has to compete, aren't you?" She asked softly.

Remus followed her gaze. "Yes. The goblet as you know cannot be re-lit for another hundred years. He's magically obligated to see it through now." He said sadly.

"No." Lily blurted out. "He's not going too, even if he wasn't a little unstable on the magical side of things, he's not old enough, he doesn't know enough." She said, half shouting now.

He could see the pain in her eyes as she said this. Her only son, once again dragged into things that shouldn't effect him. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. "As much as I agree Lily," He started to say. "He unfortunately doesn't have a choice. Dumbledore has said with everything Harry has learned so far, he should know enough to simply get by. He won't need to compete like the other two champions. He just has to get through them." He finished and instantly regretting saying that.

Lily glared coldly at him. "I don't care what _Dumbledore_ thinks, Remus." She said causing him to flinch. "He's my boy. I don't want to to compete.."

Remus was at a loss for what else to say. Sitting here, looking at her as she was turning this all over in her head. The worst part being, she couldn't do anything about it. If she kept Harry from actually competing in the tasks then he would most likely die. Magical contracts were scary things.

"How did the goblet even pick him," She said suddenly, a confused look on her face. "He doesn't even go to the school.

Remus, thankfully knew the answers to this; or rather, what Dumbledore taught on the matter.

"Harry technically _does_ go to Hogwarts. He was automatically enrolled on his birth as per your's and James' request. There is a book, that is kept in the headmaster's office known as the Hogwarts manifest. It records all enrolled students in the school, and Harry is listed."

Lily went to say something but Remus held his hand up to let him finish.

"The book cannot be altered, magically or otherwise. It is as powerful as the school itself, being left by the founders. Because Harry is still technically listed, the Goblet thinks he is a student of the school and was the best fit to be champion." He finished with a nod for Lily to continue.

"But why was he picked over the other students in higher years? I'm sure they're better picks." She asked him. Lily feared she already knew the answer to that question.

"Dumbledore thinks, and no one really knows this for sure but the goblet seems to take a lot of consideration for how powerful the student is magically. Harry, having an uncommon amount of magic for his age, and probably more than his peers in higher years would look better than them in the goblets eyes; if it had any." Remus said. His eyes briefly looking at the pictures above the fireplace with a sad look.

"I'm sorry Lily."

Lily didn't seem to hear him as she looked at her knees in silent thought. She was thinking how best to explain this to Harry and every scenario she thought of involved the slight demolition of the house. He _hated_ being different, and this was like a giant hand in the sky pointing him out to the world. It was also true that Harry had a lot of magic inside of him, even as a baby she and James knew he would be a fairly powerful wizard when he grew up; just as they both were in their own areas of magic. But ever since that horrid night it was like his magic was fighting him for control.

Sighing she looked up at Remus to see him smiling sadly at her. "I want to speak to Dumbledore later. You can tell him to expect me." She said, giving no impression that she was to be rebuffed.

"Of course." Remus replied. "And for the record, this wasn't how I imagined coming to visit you would go." He added.

Lily stood up and made towards the staircase before turning to look at Remus. "You'll stay, while I explain it to him?" She asked tentatively. Remus nodded at her.

Silently thanking him she climbed the stairs slowly as she thought about how she was going to tell Harry. Why did this have to happen to him was what she thought about the most. He didn't want this, had never asked for it. He hated being in the spotlight and this tournament was going to put him straight in the middle of it. She stopped as she reached his door at the end of the landing before raising her hand to knock but she paused. She didn't know what to do. This was probably going to undo all the progress Harry had been making.

Eventually she knocked on the door. "Harry?" She called through the door.

Lily received a grumble in reply from inside the room. "Remus is here, can you come down please?" She asked. There was a crash from inside the room before Harry called out to her. "Coming, give me 5 minutes!" He shouted through the door to her.

Sighing she turned away and walked back down the landing. _He's thinking Remus is here for the visit he was told about_ she thought. This was going to be a bigger shock to him than she first thought.

True to his sleep deprived word Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs having jumped most of them. He quickly walked over to Remus, who stood as he approached and gave him a hug. Stepping back with a smile Harry made his way around the coffee table to sit down next to lily.

"I didn't think you'd come to visit so soon Moony, Sirius said you'd be busy at the school." Harry smiled at the older man.

Remus had a forced smile on his face and Lily was sitting in silence next to Harry, staring off into the distance. "Yes, well.. Some things have come up Harry. You see-" Remus had started to say before Lily cut him off suddenly.

"You'll be going to Hogwarts Harry." She said, still not looking at him. She'd thought very quickly about it. If Harry was going to have to do this, she would at least get some positives out of it. The main one being a proper education, even if it was for a year. She'd negotiate with Dumbledore for private lessons with the teachers perhaps, if Harry was reluctant to attend normal classes. "And don't argue with me." She added looking at him.

"I'm not going mum, I already told you and Dumbledore. Term's already started!" Shouted Harry next her. Why was she bringing this up again, and _why_ was Remus looking at him like he'd just killed his puppy, if he had a puppy.

Lily was stressed enough with the news of her only son having to attend events that could kill him so she wasn't up for arguing with him. "I told you I'm not arguing about this, you're going to go." she said calmly.

Harry sat there, confused. He wasn't stupid, fairly intelligent infact; even with the limited schooling he had been brought up on. Remus was looking at him weirdly, he should be smiling and laughing as Harry asked about where and what he'd been doing. The weirdest thing though was how his mother was acting. She was never this calm with him in regards to attending Hogwarts. She would argue with him all day if it got him to go.

"Why do I have to go all of a sudden?" Harry asked quietly as he looked at them both.

Remus just looked towards Lily, silently asking her to explain it to him.

"You've been selected as the Hogwarts champion." Lily said finally trying to keep herself together. If she was honest she wanted to break down a little.

Confused, Harry just looked at her. "Champion for what?" He asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament, Harry." Answered Remus. "The champions were picked at the school last night, your name being one of those that came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"WHAT?!" Harry immediately shouted. "I didn't enter!" He said defensively.

Lily spoke up again. "Harry, we know; calm down. Someone else entered you and the goblet picked you thinking you went to the school. If you'll let me explain.."

Harry was on his feet now, standing above them all. Lily couldn't quite make out the emotion on his face, it was a mix between anger and being afraid. It was breaking her heart.

"I didn't enter! I'm not competing in this stupid thing!" He shouted again at the pair.

Lily had gotten up to now and was trying to hold it together as she tried to calm him down. "Harry you don't understand, you don't have a choice."

"DON'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" He yelled suddenly. The small fire in the fireplace suddenly roaring into life, the flames 3 times as tall.

Remus was quick to act and pointed his wand at the fireplace causing the flames to die down to a low simmer again. Lily approached Harry as if it hadn't happened, used to sudden influxes of magic coming from her son.

"Harry, please. Listen to us-" She started to say but stopped as he backed away from her. A hurt look appearing on his face.

"No," Harry said quietly as he backed away slowly towards the stairs. "I'm sick of being different.. I don't want any part of this." He then ran up the stairs 2 at a time towards his room. Neither Remus of Lily attempting to stop him. A few seconds later and his bedroom door slammed shut and all the glass in the pictures in the living room cracked.

Lily collapsed in the sofa, head in her hands. Remus who had been half standing, not sure if he should comfort Lily or try and reason with Harry finally decided to sit down next to her as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come back when he's calmed down, or he can come to the castle; either is fine." He said softly to her. Lily nodded into her hands. Silently thanking him, yet asking him to leave and they'll catch up later.

Remus got up and walked to the end of the living room, stopping and looking back. _Definitely not how I saw my visit going_ he said to himself. He then turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Sitting in his elegant office Dumbledore was busy thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. He usually prided himself in suspecting something bad before it happened, but Harry's name coming out of the goblet had genuinely shocked him. There had been rumblings and rumours of Voldemort's old crowd, sure; but this must have been planned since the beginning of the year. What worried him to most, was that only Voldemort could have thought of something like this. Severus hadn't felt anything from his scar, but then Voldemort was dead.. Or as close to death as he could get. He was still the only one who knew he had been the one to deliver the prophecy to Voldemort, but Severus' regret was genuine and he would honor his wishes not to divulge any information until he was ready. He suspected all the help he had given Harry and Lily over the years was his way of trying to make things right, not that he ever could.

He pondered the tournament some more, trying to figure out a plot in which Harry was involved but came up short. He didn't have enough facts, rumours only got you so far after all. He was about to get up and look into some history of the school when his fireplace flared to life and Lily Potter stepped out and looked around to see him at his desk.

Lily walked around the desk and took a seat in front of Dumbledore. She didn't say anything for awhile and Dumbledore was looking at her kindly.

Eventually though she did speak. "I'm not happy." She said.

"Lily, I would be worried if you weren't."

Lily rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, clearly stressed. "I've been thinking, this has to be him. Right?" She asked Dumbledore, looking into his eyes now as if trying to spot a lie.

"Correct, I've come to the same conclusion. As to how, I am still not sure." He replied. "There have been some activity with his old followers, but nothing more than that. If this really is a plot by Voldemort then I doubt his followed are aware."

The room fell quiet again as Lily stared at Dumbledore's desk. "Harry's going to start Hogwarts." She told him and looked up. "I want him to get private lessons." Dumbledore didn't seem to show if he was shocked or annoyed, he was simply smiling at her.

"I will see what I can do, but I make no promises as the professors are busy enough as it with their current classes."

It was good enough, at least he hadn't outright rejected her.

"I must ask though," Dumbledore said, drawing her attention once again. "Why he's suddenly changed his mind and wished to attend. He was quite against it at the end of summer." He asked.

Lily smiled. "I didn't give him a choice, if he has to do this he may as well get something good out of it." She looked fairly confident when she said this, but inside she was still scared out of her wits for him. At the moment he was with Remus, talking it over again. It had taken a few hours for him to calm down enough to come out of his room and agree to meet him at the castle.

"Indeed? Again, I will see what I can do; if anything I can give up some of my time for him, I feel myself responsible." Dumbledore said smiling sadly.

"It's not your fault, how could you have known?" Lily asked trying to make him feel better.

Dumbledore nodded and removed his glasses to clean them on his dark purple robe. "When do you want him to start? We can ask the sorting hat to sort him."

Lily wasn't sure if he would want to be sorted, but it would probably be for the best. Being surrounded by his peers, even if it was by force, might encourage him. _He could see Daphne too_ she thought as a small came to her lips.

"Tomorrow." She sighed.

Having been a practiced legilimens for a many number of years, Lily's surface thoughts were more prominent than ever in her current state. He would never try to read her thoughts deliberately, but passively her mind wasn't in control. Hearing about Daphne caused him to raise an eyebrow. Daphne Greengrass was a top student of his, why would Lily be thinking of her.

"Harry's talking to Remus at the moment, he was a little upset earlier when we tried to explain."

"Understandable." Dumbledore said simply. "It is an unjust situation Harry finds himself in."

Lily nodded and stood. "I'll bring him here early, before breakfast. He might be able to fit in a little better if the students interact with him at the start of the day. I just hope for their sakes they don't start any of that hero nonsense." She said bitterly and making her way back to the fireplace.

Chuckling Dumbledore nodded as he watched her grab a pinch of floo powder.

"I'll have someone keep an eye on him as usual." As she disappeared in green flames.

* * *

Daphne was currently walking back from lunch and heading towards the dungeons. She was subconsciously rubbing her wrist where her bracelet was. It had suddenly turned hot and glowed bright green. She had quickly pulled her sleeve over it but even the black fabric wasn't enough. In the end she had to spend most of the lesson with her hand over her wrist. Tracey had been giving her odd looks but she just casually shrugged her off.

She was curious as to why it had done that. Was it broken, or did Harry just use a lot of magic? These thoughts were on her mind every since she left her class. The worst thing was the feeling she got from it. Usually it felt warm and pleasant, but this time it felt wrong; like it was dangerous to have on her wrist.

Passing professor Snape's office she heard some voice and a name caught her attention causing her to pause.

"-Potter is coming here then?" She heard as she tiptoed back towards the slightly open door. She didn't dare try and peer in.

"Tomorrow." A woman's voice said causing her to frown. _When do women talk to Snape?_ She asked herself. "I'll bring him in the morning, Dumbledore said that the hat can sort him."

There were clinking sounds coming from his office, not surprising but it meant he was moving around.

"I see. I would imagine he would end up in Gryffindor." Snape said.

The woman seemed to ignore him. "I'm worried though Severus, his magic-" She said but was cut off as the door slammed shut on it's own, cutting off anything they were saying. Daphne was intrigued, so Potter was coming to Hogwarts? Everyone just assumed he'd come for the tasks each time but not stay. No one had really seen him, or even knew where he was.

Continuing on to her common room she hoped Tracey was there, she wanted to hear what the annoying best friend had to say on the matter.

As she entered the common room she did a quick scan and couldn't see her. Thinking she might be in her room she headed down the 5th year hallway and approached her door. Stopping in front she knocked lightly.

"Tracey, are you in there?" She asked through the door. You couldn't open the door unless you were a teacher or were specifically granted entrance by the owner. It was all very complicated magic.

Thankfully, she was. "Yeah, come in." Tracey said.

As Daphne entered she stopped in the doorway and looked down at Tracey, who was lying upside down down on her bed, half of her body hanging off onto the floor with an open book in her hands.

Blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things she asked her friend what she was doing.

"Oh," Tracey said smiling and started to right herself on the bed. "I was reading this book on the previous Triwizard tournaments and I kept moving around. Must have just ended up in that position."

Daphne, who knew her friend was just plain weird sometimes chose not to ask anything else. Instead she told him about what she just heard.

"So Potter is coming here, tomorrow."

Tracey who wasn't really paying attention to her friend suddenly looked up with wide eyes. "Tomorrow?!" She shouted.

"I just heard Snape and some woman talking about it.. Well, _overheard_ anyway."

Her friends eyes had glossed over unfortunately and probably hadn't even heard her.

" _Tracey!_ " Daphne hissed at her, jabbing her lightly in the side.

"Ow- What was that for?" She asked glaring.

Daphne rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the bed next to her. "Pay attention, don't start dreaming about what Potter's like before you've met him. He's probably just some arrogant rich kid who think's he's to important to socialize in the real word." She finished.

"Well _you_ seem to have thought about it." Tracey said, poking her friend back. "We should get up a little earlier, have a peek if we can. He'll probably be in the great hall right?"

Thinking about it, Daphne didn't think at all. Most likely if he _really was_ starting Hogwarts he would need to be sorted. Potter would probably do that in the headmaster's office. Tracey had seen her friend's face fall into the tell tale signs of thought and nudged her.

"Comon.. Come with me, you never know; he might be some handsome prince ready to sweep you off your feet.. Or mine." She said, the misty look once again falling on her face.

"Please Daphne?" She added, snapping out of it.

Daphne looked at her for a moment. She probably _should_ keep an eye on her.

"Fine," She said giving in. "But not to early."

* * *

Harry had just left his living room the next day, taking the floo to Dumbledore's office. Tripping slightly as he appeared in the round office.

"Ah, Harry. Welcome, welcome; take a seat." Dumbledore said, his arm outstretched in front of him.

Moving over and around the desk he sat down in the large comfortable chair. He looked up at Dumbledore who was smiling at him over his half moon glasses.

"Why do you look so happy?" Harry asked, trying to keep the aggression out of his voice.

This only seemed to make Dumbledore smile more. "Ah you see Harry, it has always been a little dream of mine to finally have you attend here. Forgive me for ruining the mood, as it were."

Harry didn't say anything as he was looking around the office. There were all sorts of things, little weird silvery objects that looked far too delicate to be out on show. Book's lined the walls along with pictures of old, stuffy looking people he didn't know. It wasn't until his eyes fell on an old worn hat, sat atop a bookshelf that he spoke finally.

"So that's it, is it? The hat I mean." He added causing Dumbledore to follow his gaze.

"The Sorting Hat. A powerful magical object, left by Godric Gryffindor himself. It is used to sort new students into their houses which will be their family for the next 7 years. You of course, will be starting in your 5th years but I'm sure you'll catch up quickly. Lily has been keeping you busy with studying already." Dumbledore said as he stood up to grab the hat and placed it in the middle of his large oak desk.

Harry looked away and stared at his feet. "If I survive this stupid thing." He almost whispered.

Dumbledore apparently heard every word. "I have perfect faith in you my boy. I actually think you'll do rather well considering."

This got his attention Dumbledore noted which pleased him. He wanted Harry to feel like he could do it, which he technically could. He had been keeping an eye on Harry all these years, every year testing his magical skill in odd ways. He was remarkably powerful, but was careful not to use it. He thought it was because he was dangerous, but Dumbledore; having studied for many many years knew it was something different. It wasn't that Harry was inherently dangerous when provoked, but rather his magic was linked strongly to his feelings. Why this was, Dumbledore was still not sure. He had theories, but they were not ready to be discussed.

"You do?" Harry asked looking up at him.

Smiling, Dumbledore nodded at him. "Of course. I'm sure you're already aware that you can do magic most 7th years cant. You lack a proper, full education but that can be fixed. While we cannot help you in the tournament, there is enough knowledge in this school to solve any problem."

Harry nodded, not really feeling up to arguing that these tasks could kill you. He didn't care how many safety measures Remus said there would be.

Lifting the hat slightly off the table Dumbledore held it out to Harry. "Care to try it on, Mr. Potter?"

Tentatively, Harry took the hat and looked inside. After seeing nothing but the dark black fabrick he placed it on his head. A voice instantly speaking to him.

" _Ah, Mr. Potter. So nice of you to finally join us._ " The voice said inside his head.

A little freaked out Harry replied. "Yeah.. Er, thanks. Who are you, and are you coming from this weird hat?" He asked, again in his head. _Man this is weird_ he thought.

" _Very weird indeed Mr. Potter. I usually pear into the mind of an 11 year old, freshly starting this school. Your's however, is the jumbled mess of a teenager_." The hat said.

"Nice to meet you too.. And I'm not jumbled thanks." He said to the hat, frowning.

Harry grabbed the edge of the hat quickly and lifted it a few inches off his head and looked at Dumbledore.

"Your hat's pretty rude you know." He told the old man who chuckled. Putting the hat back on the voice carried on.

" _Now, I think you're wondering where I'll put you yes? Hufflepuff would be a good fit. They're very loyal, honest people. You could make a lot of friends there. Perhaps Ravenclaw? You're fairly intelligent. No? Slytherin would do well for you, you would be left alone. You're ambitious, wanting to prove yourself; especially now, although you don't admit it."_

At the mention of Slytherin Harry thought about Daphne. He could be in her house, that would be nice. He then suddenly paled as he thought about what an idiot he was. He hadn't thought about what Daphne would do or say when they met. He had never told her who he actually was. She'd probably pull her wand on him, or just simply hit him.

The hat of course picked up on these thoughts. " _Ah, you know Miss Greengrass? A very bright witch. Good head on her shoulders. Even if she is a little delicate."_ The hat said and paused, waiting for Harry to finish his grumbling about how the hat could keep out of his personal thoughts.

" _Well I guess if you don't want either of the ones I suggested you're left with little choice. Still, your parents will be proud no matter what. Better be.._ GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat, and actually _did_ shout the last word; causing Harry to jump out of his skin.

Dumbledore sat in front of him still, apparently not bothered in the least. "Excellent," He said. "James would be proud of course, but Lily will be pleased."

Harry took the hat off and placed it on the table in front of Dumbledore, feeling as if a weight was lifted from his mind. "Glad that's over." He said as he rubbed his forehead. "You make kids endure that?" Harry added as he glared at the innocent looking hat in front of him.

Reaching out and picking the hat back up and placing it on top of the bookshelf beside him Dumbledore nodded. "It is indeed a marvelous object. One of it's kind." As he sat back down he pulled a piece of parchment out of a drawer in his desk and passed it to Harry.

Looking down at it Harry noticed it was a list of book titles. "These are some books I'd like you to read, while you're here. I think they will help."

He didn't say anything as Harry read through the list. He hadn't heard of any of them before. Harry, finished reading the list folded the parchment and placed it in his robe pocket.

"Now your mother has asked for you to be in the great hall for breakfast, to help with the 'mingling' process, as it were."

Raising an eyebrow harry looked over to an empty wooden perch beside Dumbledore. "Oh she did, did she?" He said bitterly.

"She is only looking out for you Harry. While your mother may seem overbearing at times, remember she has dealt with just as much; if not in different ways to you." He said sadly, which made Harry feel instantly guilty.

"I know," He said quietly. "She's all I've got really."

* * *

15 minutes later found Harry sitting alone in the Great Hall, having had to ask a ghost for directions. That had freaked him out a little. He only knew where to sit because of the red and gold decorations adorning the table. He imagined that had to be Gryffindor. He kept thinking how weird it was to say that, to be a part of something.

He was wondering where he got some food, not having had breakfast being so early when a small selection appeared before him as if by magic. _Duh.._ He chastised himself. Taking a few bread rolls and some bacon he started making himself some bacon rolls when a door to his right towards a huge long table was, opened.

An old woman wearing green robes and a green crooked hat walked in but stopped at the sight of him. Shock clearly on her face she stared straight at him. Harry, not knowing what to do tried to smile but it came out kind of wonky. This however seemed to snap what he assumed was a professor out of whatever trance she'd been in and she carried on and sat down at a seat beside a large throne like chair.

Harry, feeling a little hurt at the silence carried on making his rolls.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." The woman said suddenly, as she herself was busy making her breakfast. She wasn't looking at him tough.

"Good morning.. Ah.." He started to say but realised he didn't actually _know_ who he was saying good morning at.

The professor looked up from her plate. "Professor Mcgonagall, Mr. Potter. I'm the head of your house." She said simply.

Harry looked at her confused until he actually took in what she had said. So she was basically in charge of him?

"Good morning, Professor Mcgonagall." He said again, now knowing her name.

She nodded at him and went back to her breakfast. It seemed she valued a light approach to Harry's fully stuffed bacon rolls.

Harry drifted off as he ate his breakfast. He was thinking about a lot, all very fast. What were his lessons going to be like? Would be even have lessons with the rest of them? When was this stupid tournament supposed to have the first event? Should he write a will? Smirking at his last thought he looked around at the other tables. They were decorated in the same way, apart from being different colours and a different symbol. He'd heard a lot about them from Daphne, but he would have to see for himself what they would be like towards him.

An hour or so later found Harry still in the Great Hall, not really knowing where to go or what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts though when a soft chattering caught his attention. Turning to where it was coming from he noticed a large group of students at the doorway to the Great Hall. They were all looking at him and whispering. _Here we go.._ He thought, his mode already turning sour and looking away.

"Will you idiots get out of the way?" Came a loud voice from behind the students, causing Harry to turn back as he recognised the voice.

Daphne Greengrass came into view, she had pushed past them all but stopped dead when she saw him. Her eyes wide and mouth half open. They stared at each other for awhile until Daphne's face turned from shocked to angry. She turned on her heel and walked away, shoving the students in the process. A girl who was beside her who had also been staring at him tried to say something to her but she was ignored.

Harry, not sure what or why he was doing it had gotten up from his seat and was already at the doorway before he could stop himself. He stopped outside the doors, the students partying like water when he approached. Looking left and right he wasn't sure which way she had gone.

"She went left.." Turning around he noticed it was the same girl who had tried to speak to Daphne. She was staring at him again with a confused look on her face, as if trying to work him out. Her eyes then locked on his wrist as he started to run after Daphne. Throwing a quick thanks over his shoulder.

As he was running down the corridor he was trying to think of what he was going to say if he ever caught her. It wasn't every day the person you met over the summer turned out to be some secret person who had refused to tell you his name.

He was about to give up as he'd not caught sight of her anywhere when he was suddenly yanked to the side and through a door. The door promptly slammed shut and he was pushed against it, back facing it.

"Hello _Harry_." Daphne said in front of him. He froze, that wasn't the tone of voice he ever wanted to hear coming from her lips.

"Daph-" He had started to say but was cut off when a spell streaked past his ear and slammed against the door and fizzled out.

She looked incredibly angry. Harry thought he'd seen her angry before but this was something else. She stepped towards him and he automatically tried to back up, failing when he was already against the now locked door.

"Don't you dare Daphne me, _Harry Potter_! If that's even your real name." She said coldly. "So this is why you couldn't tell me? Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived?"

She was getting closed now and Harry's eyes were staring at her slightly sparkling wand.

"Here I was thinking it was something stupid like maybe you didn't like your family name, or that they were considered dark!" She was yelling louder now, and her eyes seemed to shine in the low light of the room. "Sure! We hadn't know each other that long, but I thought I'd maybe have earned your trust to know this! I wouldn't have cared. So what, you did something when you were a baby. No offence and all, but I don't care!"

She was getting closed still, slowly making her way forward. Harry's eyes still kept darting back to her wand every time it gave off a threatening spark. He didn't know what to do, or say. Any preparations he had even thought about already gone and out the window.

"What else have you lied to me about?" She asked, the sudden calmness causing him to look shocked.

"Nothing.. I- I wouldn't lie.." He trailed off, not really believing his words. He _had_ lied. Look where that had got him. The only friend he had made was crumbling before his very eyes. He looked down at his feet, unable to think of what else to say.

Daphne laughed, but it wasn't the one he liked to hear; it was cold, and a hurtful. "You wouldn't lie to me? How do I know that's not a lie right there? How am I supposed to know the Harry I met, the Harry I hung out with this summer.. The Harry I liked being around, is the same Harry as back then?" She sniffed quietly, trying to mask her feelings with anger.

Harry looked up but flinched as he was face to face with her. Her shiny bright blue eyes staring into his. He couldn't help, even as he was being yelled at, noticing how pretty she was. Her lips slightly apart as she was breathing heavily in front of him and her soft blonde hair framing her face in the low light.

He tried to speak again but was silenced when she hit him in the chest. "Don't talk to me again, Harry." She said quietly as she pushed him aside and pulled the door open. Quickly striding from the room and out of sight.

Sliding down the wall to sit on the floor he stared out into the room. "Way to go, Harry.." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Daphne was running back to her common room having almost sprinted from where she left Harry, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve as she tried desperately not to cry. How could she be so stupid she kept thinking to herself. She wasn't even sure why she was this angry and hurt. Sure, he lied but people lie all the time. Why did this hurt so badly?

As she arrived in the common room she headed straight for her room, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the Slytherins already there.

She slammed her door shut and stopped in the middle of the room, breathing hard. She had really wanted to curse him, really wanted too. Why would he lie about this? She wouldn't have cared. She would have probably just teased him about it. But no, he had to go and keep it from her. He obviously didn't think he could trust her with it. He thought she was the same as everyone else.

Calming herself down she sat on the edge of her bed and went to wipe her eyes again as she could feel tears blossoming once more. However her sleeve fell down, revealing the bracelet. It was glowing softly again, the first time in days. Scowling at it she pulled it off and scrunched it in hand. Hand raised above her she tried to throw it against the wall.. But couldn't. She really wanted to, she wanted to break it; but her arm wouldn't move.

Slowly she lowered her arm and looked at it. Tears came quickly now and she fell back against her bed with her other arm over her face.

The bracelet still clutched tightly in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7 - Making Progress

A/N: I'm sorry this is a short chapter and some of you may not like it. It's also mostly dialogue to make way for the next chapter.

 **Making Progress**

 **Chapter 7**

It had taken Harry a few hours to actually move from his spot on the floor in the room Daphne had stormed out of. He was angry and annoyed, and for once it wasn't at someone else, but at himself. He should have told her before, but in his defense he didn't think he would be in this situation in the first place. He had thought about it during the summer but he would always come back to the idea that she would turn into how everyone else seemed to treat him. Daphne had been his first friend, and he felt happy every time he thought of her as one.

"And not look what you've done.." He said out loud with a sigh.

Daphne's little explosion of emotion threw him sideways too. He had never experienced that before, the only other person coming close being his mother. What was he supposed to do? He didn't think just walking up to her and apologising would work all that well; if she would let him to begin with. He'd have to think quickly about how to go about it.

He dragged himself up and walked out of the room and looking left and right as he'd forgotten where he was. Stuffing his hands into his pocket he turned right and walked aimlessly down the corridor, not knowing where he was going; but then he didn't really care. He walked along corridor after corridor, mostly staring at the stone floor or stopping to look at the portraits, even having some conversations with some of the more polite ones. He was also trying to ignore any whispering that would float over to him from students that stopped and stared as he passed them.

As he was turning another random corner he stopped suddenly before he could crash into someone.

"Ah Mr Potter. Perfect, if you'd follow me please." Professor Mcgonagall said before walking past him and down the corridor he had just come from.

Harry with my mind elsewhere didn't really understand what she had said until she was almost out of sight and having to run to catch up with her as she rounded a corner. They walked in silence as she lead him somewhere, the professor looking at him out of the corner of her eye every now and then. Harry thought she had a very strict demeanor about her and he came to thinking what she was like as a professor. He didn't get a chance to ask her anything however as they soon arrived and Mcgonagall stopped in front of a door and turning round to face him finally.

"Now, your mother has instructed us that you should have private lessons. Unfortunately, we just don't have that sort of time. I believe you will find it much more enjoyable learning with your peers." She said, looking as if she disagreed with private lessons completely. Harry wondered if she had even thought to give it a try.

Having been told he would be getting some private lessons he opened his mouth to argue but she gave him a stern look that made him close it again.

Looking over her glasses at him she pulled her wand from her robe and held it up, Harry's eyes being drawn to it. "Do you know what this is Mr. Potter?" She asked, giving it a small wave.

"Er.. Yeah, a wand.." He said nervously as if this was a trick question.

"Correct, and what do we do with wands?"

Harry was just looking at her like she had gone a little barmy. "Magic of course. Look prof-" He replied and was cut off as she carried on, choosing to ignore him.

"And where do we learn this.. 'Magic'?" She questioned him again.

Finally sensing where this conversation was going he let his head fall forward a little in defeat. "A classroom." He almost sighed out the words.

With a look of triumph the professor asked her last question. "And what do you find in a classroom?"

"Students.." Harry mumbled as he tried to think of something to get him out of it. He didn't think he was ready to be stared at constantly in a confined space.

Mcgonagall smiled, although Harry missed this as he was basically staring at the floor. "Correct! I'm glad you agree."

Turning back to the door the professor grasped the door handle but paused before pushing it. The pause made Harry look up at her and found she was looking at him again with a sort of pained expression. "You're the spitting image of your father you know. I'll tell you this too, I will not treat you any differently than I did him when he was a student here. If you step into this classroom I will teach you the same as everyone else, punish you for any wrong doing the same as everyone else and you will be rewarded for your efforts; the same as everyone else." The professor said as she pushed the door open and stepped into the classroom, leaving Harry standing outside.

Thrown a little by the comment on his father, while wasn't something he hadn't heard or didn't know himself as there were pictures it was always odd to hear; he guessed that's what isolating yourself did to you. Thinking very quickly he decided he liked what she said, about being treated the same and his opinion of her rose. Deciding to just go with it he walked into the classroom and instantly stopped again as every head in the class turned to stare at him. It was a fairly large classroom, with 2 columns of seats with 3 on each row. A walkway carving out the middle leading to a large desk at the front with a blackboard behind it.

Mcgonagall, who was up at the very end of the classroom and standing in front of her desk coughed loudly, pulling the attention back to herself. "As you all know, Mr. Potter will be joining us as a student, for at least the rest of the year while the tournament is in progress. Any foolishness from any of you and you'll find yourself in detention." She told the class and almost daring them to speak out against it. Everyone knew not to cross her, she was fair; but very strict.

"Now if you'd please take a seat Mr. Potter, so the lesson may begin."

Harry turned red faced and nodded in silence and looked around the back of the class to find an empty seat. His face drained of colour instantly however as he spotted Daphne sitting up against the wall on the left side of the room. She was looking towards the wall, ignoring his presence as everyone else kept shooting glances at him. The brunette from before who had told him where she had run off too was sitting next to her. Unlucky for Harry, the only seat left was beside her. He slowly made his way over, his legs a little shaky. Pulling out the chair and sitting down he stared resolutely at the professor at the front of the class as he tried his best not to think about how much seeing her ignoring him was hurt .

The lesson started from there, Mcgonagall covered some basics of what they would be learning and Harry was pleasantly surprised when it sounded interesting. He'd mostly learnt what he thought was fairly useless things from the material Dumbledore always sent him. The old man himself had always said everything was worth learning, even if you couldn't see a practical use for it. It wasn't until halfway through the lesson when Harry's attention was pulled from the professor as a piece of parchment with a quill was slid across his desk.

Looking down at the movement he saw a hand disappear to the left. Following it with his eyes he noticed the brunette girl, who gave a nod in the direction of the parchment before turning her attention back to the professor. Looking back at it he saw some writing near the top.

" _So what did you do to Daphne?"_ It read in untidy handwriting, causing Harry to frown. He felt bad enough as it was, he didn't need other people pointing that out for him.

A quick look at the professor to make sure she wasn't looking over at him he picked up the quill, which he realised must be self inking and wrote out a reply. " _Who are you, exactly?_ " He wrote and slid it back over to her. It was a pretty rude thing to say he realised afterwards. Before he could think about anything else though, the parchment was back with more writing.

" _Tracy Davis, nice to meet you too. I'm Daphne's best friend by the way._ "

Harry looked nervous as he finished reading it, causing Tracey to smirk as she glanced at him. _Way to go Potter you successfully hurt and possibly ruined your friendship with Daphne and now you were rude to her best friend!_ He thought to himself sarcastically. Quickly scribbling back a reply he passed the parchment back across the desk.

" _Sorry, I'm a little on edge. Nice to meet you. Daphne and I kind of had an argument._ " It said.

Harry looked across as the girl read the parchment. Daphne was still ignoring his existence which was making his earlier thoughts about how to go about making her forgive him harder. She was looking at the professor and occasionally scribbling notes down in a book in front of her. His quick glance was cut even shorter when the parchment reappeared in front of him.

" _Well that's obvious. What did you argue about that's gotten her so upset. You're the first person who she's even refused to know the name of."_

Harry looked at Daphne again. She didn't _look_ upset, but then again even from the short time they spent together in the summer he knew she was good at masking emotion. That or she really didn't care, which he hoped to be wrong about.

The parchment went back and forth until towards the end of the lesson. Daphne watched the exchange when she knew Harry wasn't looking, he was being pretty obvious. She wanted to know what Tracey was asking him. She'd have to get it out of her later although she had a feeling her friend wasn't going to say; just to be annoying.

Daphne was still upset and it had taken her awhile to calm down. She _did_ want to apologise for blowing up on him but her pride got in the way a little, she would eventually. She also wasn't quite ready to forgive him completely. She would forgive him, but he'd have to earn it and the bracelet on her wrist didn't feel very warm after their argument. That at least told Daphne he was feeling sad himself, although he hid it quite well she noted. One thing was for sure though, he would have to come to her, and he'd better explain why he kept it from her.

The lesson went on in similar way until the end. Harry, when he wasn't writing a reply to Tracey was listening to the professor as best he could with his mind on Daphne again because of Tracey bombarding him with questions. He'd told her that they had met over the summer, and that somehow caused her to question him more; although she wouldn't say why when he asked. As the lesson drew to a close Mcgonagall was finishing a speech on elemental transfiguration, a topic they would be studying this year.

"Now I hope you all paid attention and took notes. Especially on the demonstration." She seemed to be looking towards a few Gryffindors more than anyone else who tried to look innocent.

"Dismissed. Don't be late for your next lesson." She added afterwards, waving her hands in a shooing gesture.

As the scraping of chairs and chattering students started to rise up in the room the professor spoke up once again.

"Oh, and 5 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for 2 students not paying attention for half of the lesson." The professor said as she looked at Harry and Tracey.

Harry turned red as everyone looked over towards him as he got up and made his way from the classroom quickly. Tracey just rolled her eyes as if she was used to it.

* * *

"Daphne." Harry said as he tried to catch his breath. He had just ran down a flight of stairs that moved and down a corridor when he spotted her down below him. "Wait.." He had to add as she turned to walk off having realised it was him who called her name.

She stopped again, not really knowing why but she didn't turn to face him.

"Please, let me explain." Harry pleaded. It was a couple of hours after their lesson with Mcgonagall and Daphne had sped off as soon as the lesson ended with Tracey running behind her to catch up. A few students were stopping at the end of the stairs and looking at him as he spoke to Daphne's back. He'd already been hearing whispers of rumors about himself and Daphne. It was making him self conscious so he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an open classroom to his right.

"W-What do you think you're doing Potter!" She said hesitantly as she yanked her hand out of his. She felt bad however when she saw the hurt look on his face after he'd closed the door. She had always used his first name, but then again she never _knew_ his second. "You can't just drag people into classrooms, no matter _who_ you are." Again she regretted the worlds but she was still angry so she didn't feel too bad about it.

Harry played with the back of his hair nervously, causing it to look even more of a mess. "Look, I'm sorry.. I didn't tell you because I thought it would scare you off, or you'd just turn into some fan girl or something.. I'm sorry." He was being honest, he had thought that. It was something that always made him watch what he said or how he said it when she was around incase she found out.

Daphne didn't say anything to that but moved over to one of the empty desks and leaned against it with her arms crossed. "Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked, looking directly at him now as if checking to see if he was lying.

"Yes." Was all Harry said, it wasn't a lie exactly. He _had_ thought about telling her, but when that would be.. Even he wasn't sure if he would have. He didn't think they would be friends for long enough. They said they would write throughout the term and maybe meet up again next summer but Harry was never one to think so far ahead.

She narrowed her eyes as he said it and for a second he thought she was going to start yelling again. However she remained silent as she looked at him. Harry always became nervous when she did this, it was hard not getting lost in her blue eyes. She didn't want to stay angry at him, in fact it felt odd when she was, but then again she didn't want to be lied to again. She eventually made up her mind however and sighed.

"I'll start speaking to you again," She started to say and Harry started to smile. "But you'll have to make it up to me. I don't just want some empty words. OK?"

Harry's smiled had fallen a little, but she had agreed to at least speak to him. Progress was progress in his opinion and he was the one that caused it in the first place. She had a right to be angry.

"Thanks.." Harry said genuinely.

She didn't reply but murmured something that he didn't catch. Pushing herself away from the desk she made her way towards the door and stopping in the doorway. "And don't listen to anything Tracey says." She said over her shoulder before making her exit.

Once she was gone Harry let out a long breath and smiled to himself. It was something. He honestly thought she wouldn't speak to him for a long time, the same day was pretty incredible in his opinion. Now he just had to make it up to her. How he was supposed to do that he wasn't sure.

He turned around and made his way out of the door with a small smile on his face and turned around to close it behind him. As he pulled it shut and started making his way down the corridor when a voice behind him made him stop and look back around.

"So.. _Just_ Harry." The figure of Tracey Davis said from the shadow of a suit of armour. "She forgive you then?" She asked him suddenly, moving a little closer.

Nodding his head at the girl he took a step back at the look on her face, it was very threatening. "She.. Sort of." He answered as his voice hitched.

She moved closer. "Mhmm.. Interesting. She never forgives people easily.. Or ever infact." She was standing right in front of him now as she moved her face within a few inches of hers. "Make her cry again and I'll make sure you regret it." She threatened.

Harry, never having been in this situation before nodded as he tried to hold her gaze, fearing if he blinked she'd hex him.

At his nod she pulled back however and smiled at him. "Thank's Harry, see you around." She said sweetly and with a wave she walked past him and in the direction Daphne had gone. He stood there, still as a statue for a few minutes before finally snapping to his senses and moving slowly towards where he thought the front door was. He felt like some fresh air. He had learnt one thing today, Tracey was scarier than Daphne was.

Line break

Daphne was making her way to the great hall for dinner. He cheeks a little flush as she remembered him grabbing her hand. It had felt really nice, very warm and friendly. Her bracelet felt a little warmer too, she assumed Harry was happy with the outcome. She hadn't outright forgiven him, but she did understand a little. She'd been thinking about it through her lessons. He had only been in Mcgonagall's, she didn't know where he had gone off too for any of the others. Did he even know what lessons he had? Still, she herself felt better after talking to him, she did have to admit he was kind of cute when he was trying to get her forgiveness.

She made her way through the large doors and into the great hall. A large number of students were already there and eating. Making her way over to her house table and sat down at the far end again and wondered where Tracey was as she started to fill her plate. It wasn't long however until her friend came running in and almost jumped into her seat, a huge grin on her face.

Seeing this Daphne sighed and started to eat. "So.." Tracey said, clearing ignoring the fact that Daphne didn't want to talk about Harry. Tracey put her elbows on the table and leaned her chin against her hands as she stared down her best friend. "You and Potter huh? When did you become an item?" She asked.

Daphne choked on her food at the question, coughing a few times before gulping down some water. "W-We're not an item!" She glared at her friend as she stuttered quietly as if scared of letting the other students here. She was feeling embarrassed still from before and Tracey was just making it worse.

Tracey's face was the perfection of mocked confusion. "Oh? That's not what he said when I bumped into him.."

The words had the desired effect and Daphne's face went bright red and looked blankly back at her. "He.. He said that?" She asked looking down into her plate now and played with the food.

Tracey was finding this whole interaction really strange. She'd never seen Daphne like this. She was actually acting like a girl, a girl who had a crush on a boy. Usually she was more of a tomboy than anything, as far as her attitude went anyway. Not to mention she had been waiting for this day to finally come as soon as boys started to notice her and it wasn't just so she could tease her. Daphne often had it rough with boys, what with her father trying to marry her off every summer. She wanted her to find someone she actually liked. That didn't _stop_ her from teasing her though.

"No." Tracey said with a huge smirk. "But you should see your face, do you really like him that much?"

Daphne's eyes snapped up and glared at her friend who was still just smirking at her. Pulling her wand out of her robe pocket she pointed it under the table and at where Tracey's thigh should be. A quick muttered spell and Tracey jumped, hitting her knees on the table with a yell.

It was Daphne's turn this time to look smugly at her friend while Tracey rubbed her leg better and glared back as she went back to her dinner. Tracey started to put food on her plate too once the pain in her leg subsided but she was still shooting Daphne glances.

"Really though, do you?" Tracey asked as she put some butter on her baked potato.

"Do I what?" Daphne said confused.

Rolling her eyes Tracey stopped and looked at her again. "Like Harry."

Daphne didn't say anything, she just carried on eating as if she hadn't heard. Now that was a question she had thought about a few times. She liked Harry as a _friend_ sure, she wouldn't have hung out with him over the summer if she didn't. He could be funny, and sometimes he had this rouge look going for him. His laugh always cheered her up, and his eyes.. She could get lost in them for hours.

"Maybe." She said suddenly. Tracey's almost didn't catch the whisper but she smiled and didn't say anything else as the two eat in peace and watched as the foreign students were mingling with the Hogwarts ones. She was _so_ going to tease her endlessly.

* * *

Mcgonagall was current in her office, all the other teachers most likely in the Great Hall for dinner. She however, had a meeting with a old friend that should be there any minute. She was sitting at her desk marking some homework that had been set early in the year.

Her fireplace flared to life as she was shuffling some papers in the usual manner. Lily Potter stepped out and dusted herself off before sitting before her.

"Minerva, it's nice to see you. We haven't in awhile have we?" Lily asked her and accepted the cup of tea that was passed to her with a smile.

Pouring herself one she leaned back in her chair which creaked a little. "It is, although I understand. It's not been very easy for you." Mcgonagall said and took a sip of her tea.

Lily nodded, "It's hard sometimes, without James. Harry can be difficult too, but I still have him; so I can't complain too much." She said sadly.

"He's the spitting image of the man," The professor replied with a small smile, taking another sip of her tea. "Down to the hair."

Smiling Lily did the same, savoring the taste. "Did he get any lessons today? I imagine Dumbledore told the staff?" She asked her.

"He did, although we just don't have much time to be teaching students privately I'm afraid. You'll be pleased to know he attended a lesson however."

Raising an eyebrow she laughed nervously. "With other students? And nothing went wrong?"

"Everything went perfectly fine, he spent most of the lesson passing notes back and forth with a girl and lost his house 5 points. He's almost a reincarnation of James." Mcgonagall said, a light chuckle escaping her lips.

Lily however went wide eyed. "With Daphne?" She asked suddenly, cutting off the professors fond memories of her deceased husband.

The professor looked confused however. "Miss. Greengrass? No, he was passing notes with Miss. Davis. It seemed Miss. Greengrass was trying her hardest to ignore him."

The smile being wiped off her face and being replaced with a frown Lily sat and thought about what her idiot son had done to annoy his first friend. "He made friends with Daphne over the summer, their manor isn't too far from us if I remember right." Filling the professor in.

Placing her now empty cup on the desk in front of her, Mcgonagall nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, school rumor has it that they're dating." She said causing Lily to spray her tea that she was sitting into her lap.

"W-what?!" She shouted in surprise. "They're dating?" She was staring at the old woman in pure shock but mcgonagall simply laughed softly at her.

"My dear, did I not say it was school rumors? You of all people must know how true to fact they can be."

Lily sagged in her chair. "Well that's a relief, I'm not even sure he _knows_ what dating actually is. Although Sirius has basically been his male role model.. That's a scary thought come to think of it." She said, laughing herself now.

After the fit of giggles she went through as they spoke back and forth of their old school years, Lily sobered up and looked serious all of a sudden. "Can I ask a favour professor?" She asked.

"Of course, although I have every right to decline." Professor Mcgonagall replied, also looking fairly serious; but then she always looked serious.

"Can you look out for Harry? During the tournament?" Lily said tentatively. She didn't like going behind Harry's back and asking people to look out for him. He didn't really like it, he liked to think he was a strong person but inside Lily knew he was just scared, especially when you get dumped in a life threatening situation.

"I cannot help him in the tournament," Mcgonagall started to say causing Lily to look down at her lap. "But.. I can try and prepare him, and my door is always open."

"I'll have you know though, that there is no saving the boy from trouble. He's probably as drawn to it as his father was to you." She added making her old pupil laugh.

"Thank you Minerva." Lily said with a smile.

* * *

A tall man with short brown hair was being dragged into a room and dropped to his knees before a solitary chair with the back to him. The room was cold, and devoid of life save for a fireplace. The man had been dragged from his house in the middle of the night and brought here, wherever here was.

"Do you understand why you are here?" A cold voice suddenly said from the chair in the middle of the room. The man couldn't see whoever was sitting in the chair but the voice made the hair on the back of his head and arms stand on end.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?!" The man yelled, trying to pull his hands out of the magical ropes wrapped around them.

The voice from the chair didn't make a sound until the sound of cold high laughter that seemed to come from all around the room sounded from it. "And what is your profession?" It said.

The man was confused. "I'm just a politician, what could you possible want with one? I've not that much influence if you're trying to for the election." He said with a smirk. Whoever had dragged him here wasn't going to get anything out of him, he'd make sure of it. He's was known not to crack under pressure. Every politician had to be.

"Ah, you're misguided. What was your profession after you left Hogwarts?" The question was quiet but in the silent room it could be heard clearly.

Very confused now the man answered again. "A potioneer." He said quietly.

Another cold laugh came from the chair. "Yes, and you went on to complete your masters in it. There's very few who are granted such a title."

"And what would you want in a master potion maker?" He man said, the nerve he had gained early clearly being replaced by fear quickly.

The voice didn't speak up right away, and it left the man wondering if there was even anyone else in the room until it finally spoke.

"I am in need of a potion.. A very _specific_ potion. One that is very complicated and long to brew." It said. "And you will brew it for me."

The man laughed now, whoever this voice was; he was a lunatic. "And why should I do that?" He asked.

The chair suddenly started to turn around, revealing who was sitting in it.

"Ahh.. I can think of a number of reasons, one being your life.. The other being your family's and anyone you hold dear."

The man's eyes went wide with horror as he looked at the figure holding a wand. The next second a dark light hit him and he dropped to his side on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 - Useless Preparations

**Useless Preparations**

Chapter 8

A warm breeze blew across Harry's face. He was laying down on a bank at the lakes edge. It was a nice day for a change, the weather having been horrible. He had come here often throughout the past few weeks however, even if the weather was a little bad. His spot was semi-secluded, he could see almost everything but unless you looked at the right angle it was hard to be spotted. This of course was perfect for him. It allowed him to think, and plan a little with what he was going to learn. Dumbledore had announced last night that the first task would be in two weeks time so he had to start thinking about it. There was no other news on the task, apart from he would only be allowed his wand. He had been going to classes, _most_ of the time anyway. He was pleased to find out that a lot of people were actually pretty nice. They were a bit little much sometimes when they asked question after question but Tracey usually sent them packing when she noticed.

He'd found he quite liked the girl, even after her threat about hurting Daphne again and he generally found himself with her throughout the day, along with Daphne. This did however have some side effects when it came to his house. They didn't seem to like the fact that what seemed to be his best friends were both Slytherins, and a few Gryffindors had openly said to him how they were evil. He would eat at his house table, never again to try and join Daphne and Tracey which almost caused a war. He also didn't spend much time in his common room, preferring to be outside and away from it all; even if it was a little cold. Daphne had already said how rotten her house was over the summer so he took it with a pinch of salt, they weren't all bad.

That couldn't be said for all of them however, and Harry was very quick to find that he hated Draco Malfoy. After the 'heat' on Harry had died down somewhat when people realised he was just a regular teenager and not Merlin the scourne had used every opportunity to berate or simply insult him. Only passing Gryffindors would say anything, it seemed everyone else in the houses were scared to get in the way which caused Harry to wonder how much influence his father had; as he used it as a threat almost every time. He was trying to keep his magic in check though, he didn't want to hurt the idiot; no matter how much he wanted to get a reaction out of him. The few instances that he was antagonised so much by the Slytherins that he was about to lose control from anger Daphne had stepped in and dragged him away.

Tracey had mentioned a few times to him that this kind of interaction was causing problems for Daphne in the house. They basically thought she was a traitor and there were some threats that she should stop being around him. Harry had confronted her about it, although when she asked how he knew things like that he put it down to school rumours. He didn't think she believed him though, he had a hunch she knew it was Tracey.

Laying on the bank still Harry's thoughts were suddenly pulled from the brunette when the sound of crunching leaves made him open his eyes and turn his head slightly.

"Oh." A voice said suddenly as she stopped dead.

The first thing Harry noticed she had a thick and heavy looking book clutched to her chest, it looked oddly familiar. It was brown with gold sticking, it looked pretty old. The second thing was that she was a girl. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and held with a small red and gold ribbon. She was wearing a skirt and her shirt and tie, as it was a warm day she must have left her robe inside. She was quite pretty, in a bookish sort of way.

Harry smiled a little, he had found it worked wonders when meeting new people. "Hi." He said to the girl still standing over him.

"H-Hello." The girl stuttered shyly causing Harry to internally sigh.

They both looked at each other for awhile, neither saying anything to the other. Eventually however the girl's cheeks went a little red and she turned to walk away.

Harry sat up quickly and called after her. "You don't need to leave you know, I don't bite."

The girl paused again and after what looked like an internal struggle to anyone who could see her face she turned around to face him again.

"I didn't.. I mean.. You were here first." She finally managed to say.

"I'm just laying here, out of the way. You came here to read, right?" Harry said with a nod at the book still clutched to her chest. "I promise I'll be silent, you won't even know I'm here."

Ever since Daphne's meltdown on him, and a few conversations with Dumbledore and his mother he decided he'd try and be more open with people. The past few weeks had proved not everyone thought he was something he wasn't. Not many people knew about his influx in magic though, apart from Daphne. It had worked, to some extent. People said hello to him in the corridors or worked happily with him in class. He would always try and work with Daphne if they were in the same lesson together but oddly enough the teachers would generally always separate them so they could work with others.

Harry was looking up at the girl still who was obviously thinking if she should stay. He guessed from the aura of shyness she was giving off that this might have been her spot; they'd just missed each other the previous times Harry had come here.

She eventually nodded and sat down, flattening her skirt out and under her as she did and propped the book open on her knees and proceeded to space out into her book causing Harry to smile again.

From there on it fell silent again. Harry resumed his position of laying down and closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of the lake and forest a little further away. These sounds being interrupted now and then by the gentle turn of a page. True to his word, Harry didn't say anything, or really _move_ for that matter. He was content to just lay there and listen. The sounds of pages turning was actually quite pleasant. As the sound of another page being turned Harry opened his eyes and looked across to the girl. She hadn't noticed him do this, she was to absorbed in her book. He noticed she had a Gryffindor tie on, and he had to think hard if he'd ever seen her before. She didn't look familiar.

A while later, he decided to talk otherwise he'd end up falling asleep he spoke up. "So what's your name?" He asked her.

The girl stiffened slightly, obviously forgetting he was there. She looked over to him. "You said you wouldn't talk." She said with a frown.

"I know, sorry.. But I'll fall asleep otherwise and I'd at least like to know the name of the person sitting silently beside me."

The girl turned back to her book and played with the edge of the pages. "Hermione Granger." She mumbled.

"Hermione huh.. Nice to meet you, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Hermione turned her head to look at him again with her eyebrow raised. "You know you don't have to introduce yourself.. Everyone know's who you are." She said with some scepticism.

Harry laughed and sat up, putting his arms out behind him. "True, I've not seen you around before though. You're in Gryffindor right?" He said as he pointed to her tie.

She looked down at it herself. "Yeah, although.. I'm not really, liked.. All that much." She added quietly. At his confused look she explained. "People call me a no-it-all and a teacher's pet, you know? Those kind of things.. Plus I'm a muggleborn."

"What's wrong with being a muggleborn?" Harry asked in confusion still.

Hermione smiled a little. "Nothing.. But not to a lot of people here. The wizarding world as a whole actually.."

"Ah don't worry about it. Do you know the whole wizarding world thought I was the next Voldemort at one point? They get over it. You could probably still find that exact article come to think about it.." Harry said as he started to think what paper it was that had printed that drivel of an article.

Hermione seemed to perk up a lot with that statement though and sat up a little straighter and looked at him with a sort of excitement on her face. "Oh you're in lots of things, _Modern Magical Miracles_ and _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ to name a few. It was all anyone could talk about on the train during first year. I didn't know anything about it obviously, being muggleborn but I found out about everything in those books in the school Library. There's even a whole chapter about you in _A History of Magic_. It's pretty fascinating, but I guess you have to take it all with a pinch of salt, no one really know's what happened-" She was saying all of this very fast, clearly excited to talk about books, whatever the subject was. She stopped suddenly however when she noticed Harry wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring out over the lake, his expression blank. "Sorry." She added quietly, staring back at her book.

Harry _was_ annoyed to be in books, he was more annoyed he never knew. It was tempting to read them and see how much was wrong or accurate. Looking at Hermione again he saw the apologetic look on her face as she looked at her book. "Don't worry about it. Although it's probably all rubbish anyway and that's coming from the source." He said to her with a smile.

She brightened up at that and laughed. It was nice to see. "You're not what I expected." She added and looked at him, her brown eyes locking onto his. Harry didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know what people expected him to be like most of the time. Usually he got a read on what someone's like but Hermione just seemed genuine; which was a nice change. Daphne was still a little annoyed at him and Tracey was just.. Well Tracey.

Harry was about to ask what she expected him to be like when a another voice caused him to jump a little and Hermione turned to the sound of the voice.

"Harry?" Came a shout from a little further down the bank. Daphne voice floating over to him made him start to think quickly. He had _supposed_ to go to potions with her, but he just hadn't felt like sitting in a room half full of taunting Slytherins today. Making a decision quickly as the voice got louder and louder he shifted over next to Hermione and took the book from her lap and placing it on his. Hermione blushed and went to protest with her hands out slightly wanting the book back but he gave her a pleading look and whispered a request to her. "I've been sitting here and reading this book this entire time, OK?" He whispered to her.

She stared at him in confusion before finally nodding and putting her hands in her lap and letting her legs fall out flat in front of her.

Daphne was making her way across the bank. She knew Harry usually came down around here, plus her bracelet always felt warmer the closer she was to him. It made her blush inside just thinking about it. "Harry?" She called again as she came over a slight dip in the bank that hid that little part from view from most angles.

"-Ah I see, so that's why that happens.." A voice she soon found of to be Harry's said as she spotted him. She stopped however when he noticed he wasn't alone. He was sitting next to Hermione with a book in his arms as he spoke.

He turned to look at her with a look of surprise on his face. "Oh, hey Daphne." He said to her with a smile. She knew that smile and it meant he knew he did exactly the opposite of what he said he was going to do and he was trying to get away with it.

"Hi.." She replied as she looked at Hermione with a frown on her face. They were sitting very close and the she was looking a little red which caused Daphne to frown more. Why were they here together? She doubted if he had ever met her before now.

Harry had been talking while she was thinking back she wasn't paying attention to him. She was more interested in Hermione. Most people in the school didn't bother with her, unless they wanted to bully her. Daphne didn't _really_ have anything against the girl but it annoyed her how she was always beaten at the end of the year.

"-I forgot I said I'd go to potions, I got lost in this book-" Harry had been saying but Daphne shot him a look and he quickly closed his mouth and looked down at the book.

"Hey Granger. What are you doing here?" Daphne said as she walked down towards them.

Hermione wasn't looking up at her, instead down at the hands in her lap. Daphne was never one to bully her, but she wouldn't lie and say sometimes it was nice to watch her squirm a little. Daphne wasn't all rainbows and sunshine.

"Hi.. Greengrass." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about her Hermione, she's not intentionally rude. She can't help it." Harry said with with a smirk as he looked up at Daphne again.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him. "So it's Hermione is it?" She asked, stopping in front of them and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," He replied with an air of innocence. "We're friends, right?" He asked, bumping her with his arm softly.

Her cheeks turned red again and all she did was nod.

Harry looked up from laughing at Hermione's reaction and noticed Daphne's facial expression and his smile turned into a frown. "Look I'm sorry I didn't go, but I've enough of the Slytherin's today." He said with a stretch as he stood up.

"Just ignore them, it's not difficult." She said to him with a sigh.

"Easy for others to say." Harry mumbled as he walked up to her.

Daphne didn't seem to care what he had to say and put her arm through his causing Harry to look down at her with confusion and Hermione looked up at the pair. "C'mon, let's go meet Tracey. She's been bugging me about where you've been."

Harry reluctantly let himself get half dragged away, shouting a quick bye to Hermione over his shoulder and then started to questions Daphne was asking and laughing. Just before they were out of sight Daphne looked over her shoulder and looked at Hermione quickly before turning and continuing to talk to Harry.

Hermione, who was still sat on the bank, the book resting next to her where Harry had been was thinking about what had just happened. The first thing that came to mind was that Daphne was kind of scary. She had never said anything _mean_ to her exactly, at most she was just a bit rude and indifferent; but then most were. From the interaction then however she got the distinct impression to not get any ideas about Harry. _Which I don't_ she said to herself. Harry was handsome but she didn't think he was her type. He had said they were friends though, which brought a genuine smile to her face.

She picked the book up beside her and found the page she was on and continued to read and glad she had stayed when he asked.

* * *

In the great hall Tracey was eating dinner and glancing at her friend in silence. She had been in a weird mode since she went to find Harry. She was currently staring at the Gryffindor table and looking to where she was she instantly noticed she wasn't staring at that direction she was staring at someone. Although that someone confused her a little bit. Why would she be staring at Granger?

"Daphne?" She asked her friend in a whisper. "Why are you staring at Granger like you want to hex her?"

The blonde looked down at her plate and absently played with her food at being caught. "I'm not" she denied.

"Yeah and Merlin's my great grandfather. Just fess up, It's not about last years exams again because I can't go through listening about it I'm sorry." Tracey asked with a little hesitation in her voice. She _really_ didn't want to listen to that again.

Frowning at her friend Daphne looked back over to the middle of the hall. "Harry seems to have made friends with her."

Tracey looked back as well and saw Harry laughing at something she said. Now she came to think of it she couldn't remember when she last saw Granger smile. She certainly was now, and it was drawing a lot of attention from their house table. "Aw, are we a little jealous?" She mocked.

Daphne stabbed a piece of potato on her plate. "No." She said which caused Tracey to muffle a laugh.

"Come on, it's obvious you are. So what if Harry is friends with Granger. It's good for him right?" Tracey asked her as she got back to her food.

Looking over at her friend Daphne frowned. "And how exactly is that good?"

"It's obvious isn't it? The more confident Harry get's with other people the sooner he'll get the confidence to ask you out." Tracey said as if everyone had been thinking it.

Daphne however was at a loss for words and opened and closed her mouth a few times before looking back down at her plate and huffing which just made Tracey smile more as if having won.

It wasn't until they reached dessert that Daphne said anything again. "He's never like that with me though." She asked her friend who currently digging into a large sundae.

"Like what?" Tracey asked.

"Like that," She mumbled in Harry's direction. "You know, all happy and laughing and things."

This had the opposite reaction she was hoping for from her best friend however as Tracey burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry. You really don't know?"

"Know what?" Daphne asked impatiently at her best friend, noticing she had ice cream around her lips and smirked.

Tracey had stopped laughing out right now, deciding to keep it to quiet giggling. "Because he obviously likes you Daphne, he's not open like that because he's shy around you."

Daphne turned back to look at him. "Idiot." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Enter." Dumbledore said as he was seated behind his large oak desk in his office. It was getting closer to the first task and Lily had requested to meet him and talk about how Harry was getting on. Others had suggested she speak to him herself but she said she was trying not to mother him.

As she sat down in front her her he offered a small ornate box that she politely declined.

"I imagined you'd be coming through the floo." He asked her with a smile.

"I've been having tea quite regularly with Minerva." Lily answered. "It's been nice, it's a little lonely at the house now with Harry now there. Sirius is busy with the ministry as usual and Remus is teaching here still."

"A shame.. I've just had my fireplace cleaned you know? I thought I'd have you test it.. See if it was smoother."

Lily laughed and thanked him for the tea he had just passed her. "So how is he? It's getting closer to the first task and I won't lie, I'm dreading it." Asked a now nervous looking Lily Potter.

Dumbledore only smiled brightly however. He had been watching Harry, his office windows giving him a great view over the lake and beyond. "He's made some friends and a new one quite recently in fact. Top student, very intelligent. I've no doubt some of it will rub off on him." The headmaster said with a chuckle as Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Here's me thinking he's hate everyone in this place. What about lessons, Minerva says he's been going to her's but she had sort of scared him into never skipping hers." Lily asked with a smile and taking a sip of her tea.

"As far a I know he's going to most of them, only skipping a few here and there." He replied off handedly. "And before you ask, there hasn't been any accidents. Miss. Greengrass has seen to that if anyone tries to get a rise out of him." The old wizard also added with a twinkle in his eye as if knowing her next question.

Lily thought on that comment. The professor had also said the same. It seems Harry has taken quite the liking to Daphne, although she knew that before he was pulled into the tournament. She wanted to meet her. They lived fairly close, but the Potter's and Greengrass' had never been very close. That could change however if Harry really did like Daphne.

With a burst of warm heat Fawkes arrived on a golden perch next to Dumbledore causing Lily to look up at the large phoenix.

"There have been some more sightings of Voldemort's followers, some disappearances too." Dumbledore said seriously which pulled Lily's attention back to him. "I'm worried that with the tournament, there are also other plans; it was no coincidence that Harry's name was called out of the goblet. The disappearances are similar in nature to what they were in the last war."

Lily was about to speak up but Dumbledore asked for silence with a raise of his hand. "I know you want to explain everything to Harry but I think it would be wise just to give him the basics, to keep him on guard. I don't wish to ruin his experience any more than it has been with Hogwarts. I wish for him to return next year and if he's in a state of constant worry then he'll be less inclined."

"He doesn't like things being kept from him.. You know better than most Albus." Lily said to him skeptically. She knew this was going to backfire on them eventually. "I'm glad he's going well.. I was pretty worried."

Dumbledore nodded kindly at her. He too was glad. It had been a struggle every year to try and get Harry to come to Hogwarts and interact with students his own age. It always ended with Harry being angry and storming off.

"He'll have to attend the Weighing of the Wands ceremony soon. Ollivander has been wanting to meet Mr. Potter again ever since he heard of what happened." He said to her.

"Why's he interested in Harry?" Lily asked with a confused look.

The old wizard merely chucked and raised his hands. "Who know's, Ollivander is an exceptional wizard. Who know's why he's interested in the things he is?"

"At any rate.." Lily said with a disbelieving look at her old headmaster. "I hope it goes well, I'll be in the crowd of course; not like I would miss it. I wont stop worrying until this whole thing is over."

Raising his teacup to her he nodded. "As will I my dear, as will I."

* * *

If he was honest, Harry hadn't even really seen the the other school's students around. They kept to themselves pretty much apart from meal times. It wasn't that the Hogwarts students didn't like them, quite the opposite; especially the guys. The Beauxbatons students were very popular. Even Harry had to admit. He had actually voiced that opinion out loud once around Daphne and Tracey when the topic of them came up to which he was hit in each arm by the pair. They wouldn't even tell him why.

So it was a little strange to be sitting in a small room with the 2 other champions, their headmasters and his along with a reporter and Ollivander. They were all sitting in front of Ollivander, with the headmasters standing behind each champion. The reporter off to one side. Just as it looked like they were about to begin a man in a grey robe walked in to stand next to the reported after a quick sorry for being late. The reporter proceeded to whisper non-stop question at him.

Harry wondered if they realised everyone in the room was watching the almost silent engagement.

"Now everyone is ready I think we'll start with ladies first. Miss. Delacour, if you'd please." Mr. Ollivander said gesturing her forward and pulling everyone's attention back to him. She got up from her chair and made her way to over to stand in front of her, offering her wand as she did so.

"This is your own wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked in a quiet voice as he took the offered wand and was passing his fingertips over the length of the wand. "9 ½ inches, made of rosewood and a veela hair for a core if I'm not mistaken?" He asked.

"Oui." She replied curtly and watched as Ollivander gave it a once over and proceeded to cast a few spells and declaring it in perfect condition. He passed the wand back and Fleur thanked him before sitting down.

He called up Krum next and proceeded to give the same once over as Fleur, finishing with performing spells that didn't seem like it really tested anything apart from making fancy looking flowers or random coloured sparks.

"Mr. Potter." Ollivander said as he called Harry up.

Harry was feeling slightly nervous now. It felt a bit off, showing his wand off to people, like it was something very personal. He reached the old man before him, who looked every bit his age and handed over his wand. The reporter and the man who had been commenting the entire way through were silent as they watched Ollivander.

The old wizard didn't say anything as he did for the others as he studied Harry's wand. He simply passed his hand over it and gave it a flew flicks which produced golden sparks that hovered in the air for a moment before vanishing. "Your wand is in perfect condition, Mr. Potter. I can see you've treasured it deeply." He said and passed the wand back to Harry.

A little confused at the statement Harry nodded and walked back down to take his seat again. He wasn't particularly sure how he had treasured it deeply, or how Mr. Ollivander would know that. _Maybe he can speak to wands_ he thought. It wouldn't be the first weird thing to find out.

Once Harry had sat down Ollivander moved to the side as Dumbledore made his way around the champions to stand in front of them. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Dumbledore nodded to the man who returned it with a small bow. "As he has declared all of your wands are working perfectly fine, you will soon face the first task."

The reporter was frantically writing notes and Harry imagined he was trying to write down what Dumbledore was saying word for word.

"As you all know, this task will be a difficult one, and most certainly dangerous. You will only be equipped with your wand. You be collected tomorrow afternoon by your headmaster and will be taken down to the location of the task. None of you will know what you're about to face, but please do not take risks that could endanger your life. This tournament is to recognise the talented students of each school." He finished, giving them all an odd look that Harry couldn't really place.

With that said they all started to file out of the room. Krum was stopped by the reported and must have been guilt tripped into an interview for his fans. Harry was just at the door when Dumbledore spoke out again. "Oh, and Mr. Potter? Professor Mcgonagall would like to see you." Which caused harry to groan as he left.

* * *

"Harry you should stop worrying so much, you've prepared all you can." Hermione said from her chair at one of the Library tables. Harry and herself had been coming to the Library more and more the closer it got to the first task. It was an incredible change for her, as she was usually in there alone at some secluded table.

Harry, who was currently pacing in between 2 bookcases stopped and glared at her. "Easy for you to say when you're not about to face something that you have no idea about."

Conceding the point a little Hermione turned back to the book she was reading for him. She had offered to help find spells that could be useful in any situation, the only problem with that being that seemed to increase exponentially the more books they read.

"I'll just have to wing it. Improvise." Harry was saying, more to himself than herself she noticed.

In the short time that they had been friends, which was still nice to think about, she had found that Harry wasn't really someone that thought ahead, he tended to deal with the situations as they arrived. He had come to her though, needed help and saying he wasn't great at finding obscure information. But for her, who was nearly always in the library unless the weather was nice, knew it like a second home.

Hermione closed the book, having found a few spells but none that she thought would really benefit him. "You've got until Professor Dumbledore comes and get's you so don't give up on any plans just yet. In a worse case scenario you said your magic could probably get you out of it." She said. Harry had pulled up a chair next to her and put his head on the desk with a small thump. She had thought that statement was kind of strange when he first said it and Daphne, who had been there at the time gave him a sideways glare and he didn't elaborate after that.

She wasn't blind though, she noticed the odd things that tended to happen around Harry. A book might open on it's own before he touched it or his drink might float a few inches off the table. It was often Daphne who acted on them in a way that made it seem like it's always been that way. She was a little jealous of Daphne, if she was honest with herself and she had never really been jealous of anyone. Being bullied most of your school life tended to make you a little reserved around people. Maybe that's why she found it so easy to talk to Harry, because he was the same.

Daphne though, didn't seem to be afraid if Harry was in a bad mood or couldn't do a simple spell they'd been trying in a class. She would still tell Harry off, or tell him to concentrate more. They also seemed pretty close, although Harry was often reserved around her. She also wasn't sure if Daphne even liked her very much. She hung out with her but probably because Harry was with her.

"You know," Harry mumbled into the table. "I'm glad I met you, you've been a big help; even if I don't say often."

Hermione smiled and looked at the mess of hair on the table, as that was all she could see. He often said sweet things which caused her to blush. She was glad he made her stay that day but before she could think back to it footsteps made her look around in her chair.

"Mr. Potter, if you'd please follow me." Came the sound of Professor Mcgonagall.

Harry just mumbled something into the desk which neither of two caught before standing up and following her out after a quick wave to Hermione. Before they reached the door to the Library though Hermione stopped them with a shout to Harry.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked.

She didn't say anything but quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Good luck." She said softly to him before letting go, her cheeks turning red and walking back into the Library.

With a cough from Mcgonagall to snap him back to reality he continued to follow behind her. It had taken him by surprise. He'd never really been hugged like that apart from Daphne, he didn't count his mother. And while Daphne's sent his blood pumping Hermione's made him feel warm and comforting. Thinking of Daphne he realised he hadn't seen her today. They only had one lesson together and he had skipped it because he was looking for spells in the library. He wished he had seen her as they made their way down the front steps of the school. He noticed that no one was around yet and wondered if they were already there or still in some classes.

They walked for a little bit towards the forest but turned away and followed the tree line as they reached a path he had never seen before. Another few minutes of walking and they found themselves outside of a large white tent. Mcgonagall stopped at the front of it and turned to face him.

"This is the champion's tent, Mr. Potter. You will wait inside with the others, the school will be down shortly and populate the stands." She told him. She started to make her way back but stopped beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." She said before continuing on.

Taking a deep breath and psyching himself up a little he opened the entrance to the tent and walked inside.

The first thing he noticed was the other 2 champions were already inside and sitting on benches either side of the tent. He gave them a small wave as a greeting which 'cause Krum to nod and Fluer to smile briefly before he made his way over to an empty bench on the far side and sat down.

A quick glance at both of the other champions and he noticed they looked a lot more composed than he felt. Harry wondered if they already knew. He didn't think cheating would be all that difficult to spot in a tournament like this one. If they really did know then that left him basically in the dust. How was he even supposed to compete against others who knew what they were facing? He rested his arms on his knees and let his head fall forward a bit. He needed to stay calm. He hadn't let on actually _how_ nervous he was when we he was in the library with Hermione. She was trying to be strong for him as it was, he didn't want to scare her.

 _Now what am I going to do?_ He thought to himself. He'd been studying as much as he could but how were you supposed to be prepared for the unexpected he didn't know. His thought were interrupted as he heard the sounds of students filing past the tent and towards what he assumed were the viewing area or stands. He heard small bits of conversations and a few wondering about if he'd live or not. _Comforting.._ He thought sarcastically.

Looking up and around the tent again as the noises from outside slowly died down he finally noticed what the other champions were wearing. Fleur was wearing a short blue robe with her school crest on and black trousers. Krum was wearing something very similar but in red with his school crest on it. Looking either side of him he found a small file of clothes that he wasn't sure were there before. He stood and picked them up before making walking over to a small room to that he noticed when he entered the tent. Closing the thin wooden door behind him he changed into his clothes and stood up straight in front of the mirror.

If he was honest it looked kind of cool. He'd certainly appreciate it more if he wasn't going to possibly die in it. He slapped his cheeks at those thoughts. "You can do it. At least get through it." He whispered to himself. As he stared at his reflection he wondered what his mother was thinking, she had told him he would be in the stands near Dumbledore but he knew she must be talking Dumbledore's ear off until he was finally out there.

Some more voices and the sounds of people coming into the tent meant it was time to leave the small room. Harry turned around to pick his other clothes up, having wondered what he was going to do with them but found them gone. Thinking it must of been the same way his other clothes appeared he opened the door and walked out.

Ludo Bagman, who they had been introduced to a week before at dinner was ushering him over. "Mr. Potter, if you'd kindly stand next to Miss. Delacour." He said gesturing to his left. Harry walked over to her and stood next to her. Dumbledore moved to stand behind him and looking around he saw the other headmasters had done the same.

"Now as you're very much aware we haven't told you anything about what you'll be facing today, only that you'll have your wand." At this he took out a small cloth bag and held it open before them all. "Inside this bag you will each find the replica of what you'll be facing." He told the 3 of them and Harry noted the bag was smoking slightly.

"My Krum, if you'd pick first please." Ludo said as he held the bag out to him. Krum plunged his hand into the bag and pulled out a tiny dragon. It was much smaller than the baby dragon he had seen in Remus' class but then again it was supposed to be a model. What struck Harry the most however was the fact that Krum didn't seem phased in the slighted, which meant Harry's theory that they already knew was looking correct. Ludo then held the bag out for Fleur and she too pulled out a dragon and flinched slightly as it climbed up her hand.

"And finally, the last champion." Ludo said as he pulled the bag open more. A hand appeared on Harry's shoulder suddenly causing him to look up. Dumbledore was smiling down at him, his guess was that he was trying to instil confidence in him. Looking back down at the bag he held his breath and pulled out a dragon similar to the others. His had black scales and was mostly covered in spikes which made Harry grimence.

Mr. Bagman closed the bag and stuffed it into a pocket of his black and yellow robe and beamed at all of them "Now you've selected your dragons there's no need for any more delay. The challenge you now face is to attempt to _subdue_ your dragon. Let me be very clear, do not attempt to or actually kill your dragon. You'll most likely die in the process, and more importantly; you'll lose points. The person to subdue his dragon the quickest wins the most points." He told them all. Fleur and Krum both nodded as if there was nothing wrong with what he was telling them.

Harry however was struggling a little. "Er.. Subdue a dragon? Isn't that insanely hard and dangerous and usually involves multiple wizards?" He said, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He was terrified now. He was running on adrenaline before but this pushed him over the edge.

Bagman nodded at him with a smile, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows at the insane man before him. "Of course it is!" He said. "This tournament is supposed to test your abilities, prove you're stronger than the rest. A dragon is both highly magical and extremely strong creature. A worthy test of any witch or wizard."

Not thinking this was really possible for a 15 year old wizard Harry tried to speak up but Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder squeezed tightly and stopped him.

"While I agree with your point, arguing will get you nowhere Harry. I believe you can do it though." Dumbledore whispers in his ear.

Sighing he let it drop, he was a bit screwed either way. Harry gripped his model dragon in his hand that was trying to break free and went to sit on the bench he had been sitting on before the others arrival. He made it a point not to look at any of them.

 _Crap. Crap. This isn't funny. What do I do?_ Where a few thoughts that were running through his head as he sat there and tried to think of how a 15 year old was going to take on a dragon. Hell he didn't even think Fleur or Krum new enough to take on a dragon. Was a few years really that much of a difference in magic? His Bracelet which he never took off was glowing brightly one moment and then barely the next, as if his magic couldn't decide if it was ready to fight or flee.

"On the sound of the cannon, Mr. Krum will go first, followed by Miss. Delacour. Mr. Potter, you'll proceed through the tunnel on the 3rd blast." Bagman said to the group but Harry wasn't listening, still running through plans in his head.

The first cannon blast went off about 5 minutes later making them all jump and Krum quickly left through the tunnel that opened up in the side of the tent. His thoughts driven away with the sound of the blast Harry looked up and saw Fleur pacing in front of the entrance to the champions tent that they were in. She didn't look as composed now. Harry figured going up against a dragon was still scary as hell even if you did know about it before hand. He noticed she was also mumbling to herself, although he couldn't actually hear what she was saying.

A little while later a huge sound of cheers caused them both to look around to the sound and soon after another cannon blast sounded. Fleur composed herself and moved over towards the tunnel entrance that opened again to let the next champion through. She stopped at the entrance however and looked over her shoulder and looked at Harry.

"Good luck, 'arry." She said with a small smile before slowly walking through the tunnel.

"T-Thanks," He said. "You too Fleur.." Before she disappeared and the tunnel closed behind her leaving Harry on his own in the tent and left to his own thoughts that were not telling him to not do this.

It felt like an age before the last cannon blast but it finally came. Standing up and pulling the creases out of his clothes absentmindedly he moved over and stood at the entrance to the tunnel. He wish he'd seen Daphne before this.

Taking a deep, shaky breath he pulled his wand out.

"Here goes." He said to himself and walked down the tunnel.

A/N: Yes the first task will involve a dragon, I always liked the idea of Harry going up against one. The fight will be different though and the other tasks (there will be more than 3) will all be different, and hopefully unique.


	9. Chapter 9 - First Task

**First Task**

 **Chapter 9**

Daphne and Tracey were walking down the stone steps outside the front doors of Hogwarts. The whole school had just been informed that the champions were getting ready and that they should make their way down to the stands. As they both reached a small path that they were all following Tracey nudged Daphne in the arm.

"I've heard the Weasley twins are taking bets on who's going to win the task. I'm thinking I should vote for Harry, you know? As the underdog. I could do with the money honestly. My parent's didn't give me a lot this year." She told her best friend who wasn't really paying attention.

The blonde was looking at the large white tent that they were all walking towards, seemingly lost of thought. "Mhmm." Was all she said in reply.

"C'mon, cheer up a little. It's not every day you get to watch the Triwizard Tournament is it?" Tracey said with excitement. She had been looking forward to this since the announcement last year. Hogwarts hadn't had anything exciting happen since she'd started in first year. The biggest things would probably be the quidditch games and to see if Gryffindor or Slytherin won the house cup. Looking at her friend again however she could see tell tale signs of worry that Daphne hid so well. She looked pretty calm on the outside but Tracey, having known her for years, for see through the small cracks.

Daphne tugged at her sleeve and smiled at Tracey. "I'm just here to cheer Harry on, we said we would." She said. "And I don't care what the house and some people say. They should all be cheering him on, not talking behind his back and making fun." Glaring at the back of a certain blonde headed idiot a little ahead of them as she said it.

What was bugging Daphne the most was the certain unease she had been feeling since they started walking down, that and the fact she hadn't been able to wish him luck. She had planned it all in her head what she was going to do, even if it might have made her look soft; Harry could really hurt himself. She wanted him to have all the luck he could get and her bracelet was also going a little haywire, and she wasn't sure if it was just not very accurate or Harry's magic was the one going haywire. The bracelet fluctuated all of the time, she knew that just from being around Harry and seeing when he was angry or annoyed it would flare up a little.

"He's worried." Daphne said quietly. Tracey gave her a questioning look but she didn't elaborate, she knew had an inkling how she knew. "I hope it isn't as bad as everyone is making out, what if he's really hurt? Or worse.." She said and trailing off at the end.

Tracey linked arms with Daphne, trying to instill some confidence. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He get's through the classes fine and he's been studying with you and Granger."

"But that's the thing, he sucks in class honestly.. I never say anything but he rarely get's a spell working and if he does it's because he's gotten frustrated and basically forced it to work." Daphne said as Tracey slowly tugged her forward, she was eager to get good seats.

"Well then he'll just have to force his way through, won't he?" The brunette said and gave her friend a big tug to get a move on.

Being dragged down the path and past the large tent she felt a warm pulling feeling and looked at the tent as if being able to see through it. "That's what I'm afraid of." She said quietly.

They continued on past the tent quickly and the pair looked shocked as they rounded a corner. In front of them was a huge arena that could be taken out of a roman story book. It was circular and had a deep pit in the middle with stone steps all around the edge where students were already gathering and sitting down. Towards the back there was a row of fancy looking chairs where with the heads of the schools were sitting, getting the best view. They approached the edge and looked down, Tracey gasping as she looked into what looked like a smouldering, rocky pit. "What on earth is going to be in there?" She asked her friend, although she didn't expect an answer as Daphne was looking into the pit with a horrified expression on her face. It _did_ look pretty sinister.

Making their way along the edge they managed to find seats pretty close to the front, giving them a pretty good view. They sat there as the final students filed in and took seats, everyone whispering and gossiping about what would happen. Some of it Daphne wished she couldn't hear, a lot of it being about Harry. She really was trying to not show how worried she was, it wasn't in her nature and she didn't like to look emotional.

"Everyone look's so on edge.." Tracey said a little while later as she scanned the crowed. "They said it's going to be safer than the other ones didn't they?"

"Yeah, but they haven't said what's going to happen, so who know's-"

Daphne couldn't finish her sentence however as Bagman had stepped up to where the teachers sat. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He said, his voice magically enhanced and reaching every part of the arena. "Welcome to the first task of the 76th Triwizard Tournament! In a few moment our first champion will enter the arena to face a creature that you will shortly see." He paused to allow the crowed to finish murmuring before continuing. "The aim of the task will be to subdue the creature, if they fail or even kill the creature they will lose points; how many will be decided on the situation. The champion that subdues his target the quickest will gain extra points on top of what is scored by the judges," He opened his arm and gestured to heads behind him. "And this will help the champion in the next task." He finished as the crowd gave way to more whispering.

"I must also add that there are extra safety measures around the tasks, if the champion look's to be in a life threatening situation then then the wizard on standby will intervene."

Bagman waved his wand in the air and the sound of a cannon echoed louder over them. "Please welcome the Durmstrang champion, Mr. Victor Krum!" He said loudly over everyone cheers as Krum entered the area through a rocky looking tunnel that opened at the base of the pit. As soon as he was fully in the area the tunnel closed behind him and runes that were hidden before and scattered around the arena wall now glowed a bright blue, causing a barrier to rise up and cover the area to protect the audience.

As the crowd was roaring loudly and shouting his name, a lot of them didn't notice a large metal gate shimmer into existence and start to open. Krum was staring straight at it, a look of pure concentration on his face. As soon as a few people realised where he was looking, others soon followed and soon no one was shouting his name but whispering and some outright screamed as a large red scaled dragon came out of the gate. It's huge claws carved deep grooves in the dirt and the area shook slightly with every huge step it took towards Krum before stopping. There was a large area in the middle between them, rocks and obstacles that the champions could use as their defense. There were also some large marble pillars here and there, nothing looked like it could keep a dragon at bay though.

Daphne stared at it, horrified. "No. Way." Tracey said next to her. Her eyes were wide open and looking back and forth between Krum and the dragon. Neither had moved yet, but both were staring at the other with fierce looks. The entire stands were silent now as everyone watched with fear as Krum engaged his dragon. Great clouds of steam seemed to radiate off the dragon, like it was going to burst into flames at any moment.

The pair watched mostly in silence, it was crazy. Krum was going to fight a dragon. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and any confidence she had in Harry was long gone. Sure Harry was a pretty powerful wizard when he wanted to be, but Harry was a 15 years old. Hell, she didn't even think Krum should be fighting it.. Or anyone for that matter. Looking away Daphne whispered to Tracey, who was still staring at the scene below them. "What are they playing at? How on earth are they supposed to subdue that thing?" A deafening roar caused her to jump and look back around to see a large plume of fire head straight for where Krum was standing. He jumped to the side and slid down a rocky bank to take cover behind a large boulder to avoid it but everyone winced as sliding down rocks probably hurt.

Seemingly unfazed Krum started to fire spells back at the dragon. "He's aiming for it's eyes I think." Tracey said in excitement next to her friend. Daphne internally agreed, although she wasn't sure how a blind dragon was a better dragon. In her opinion it would probably just make the thing angrier. Moment later her thoughts were answered and Krum landed a few shots on the dragon's eyes and the dragon proceeded to stomp around and crushing some of the smaller boulders.

Everyone in the audience were on the edge of their seat, watching closely as the battle unfolded but Daphne found herself slipping into her own thoughts more and more. She glanced around at the crowed and then up at the heads and professors. They were all transfixed on Krum and the dragon just as much as the students were. Although they were probably keeping an eye out in case they had to intervene, if they could anyway. About to turn back to watch she noticed a woman with brown hair and green eyes. She was sitting stiffly a level below Dumbledore and holding her hands tightly in her lap. It didn't long for her to recognise the eyes as the same ones Harry had. _So that's the infamous Lily Potter_ she thought. She looked like she wanted to jump up at any moment and ask for them to stop the tournament. Another roar from the dragon brought her quickly to the mayhem below. The dragon was stamping around blindly and Krum was now doing everything he could not to get trampled. It had been going on for about 10 minutes and Krum didn't look like he was getting anywhere apart from blinding his dragon.

"If he's not careful he's going to get crushed." Tracey said beside her before wincing as Krum almost fell victim to a large piece of a pillar landed near him. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes he would have been crushed.

It went on for another 10 minutes with Krum running around the area trying to avoid either the dragon or the aftermath of the dragon's thrashing and stomping. His tactics seemed to have changed though and a few people were whispering and pointing to the pillars that Krum was shooting spells at. They all thought he had just been missing in his panic but it looked like he had a plan.

Than plan soon came to light as the dragon reached the center of the arena having followed the noise Krum was creating with his wand. Krum then sent a blasting hex at the 2 pillars left standing that he had been chipping away at and they promptly started to crumble at the base. They tipped over and landing squarely on the dragon's back, bringing it crashing down to the ground. It roared loudly one last time before falling unconscious, buried in a huge pile of rubble.

The crowd went crazy as they all stood, clapping and cheering at Krum who simply stared at the downed dragon with heavy breaths.

* * *

Harry stepped out through the tunnel and out onto rocky ground. Looking up he immediately saw he was in a huge arena with large marble pillars, the surface of the ground hard and sprawling with rocks of all sizes. Shielding his face slightly from a ray of light hitting him he stepped out into the area to get a better look. He couldn't hear the crowd, even though he could see them; although they looked small from his point of view. He was moved a little by how they all seemed to be cheering him on and it meant a lot to him. If he looked closely he could see a slight shimmer above the arena and guess there was protection there for the crowd. He tried to look for anyone he recognised but it was hard to see up through the barrier with the light bouncing through it.

Focusing back on the task at hand he scanned the arena again but couldn't spot the dragon he was supposed to be fighting. He climbed up a large boulder to get a better look and thinking it would give him some advantage being on higher ground when it appeared. He didn't have to wait much longer as a large metal gate glimmered into existence on the other side of the area.

He watched in shocked horror as a large black scaled dragon burst out of the gate, even pushing against it aggressively. It reached the edge of the small rocky platform at the gate and let out a bellowing roar towards Harry who was watching it, still frozen in shock. _That is a_ lot _bigger than the model_ he thought to himself and raised his wand at the huge black creature. That was the wrong thing to do though as a huge plume of fire burst out of the dragon's mouth. Harry had barely dodged in time by jumping off the boulder that he now came to realise was a mistake to be on in the first place. A split second later and he'd have been charred to death.

Limping slightly from the unprepared fall he moved behind a large broken pillar. He was breathing heavily already and tempted fate by looking over the rubble to see where the dragon was now. It was another mistake as the dragon again shot fire in his direction. The broken pillar protecting him from most of it but some of the flames licked the edges of his clothes. A quickly cast _Aguamenti_ and the clothes stopped burning. Harry could hear the dragon moving around and among the rocks that littered the arena, the weaker ones being crushed under the huge weight of the dragon.

"OK. _OK._ " He said out loud as he tried to calm himself down enough to think. "What's good against a dragon?" His mind was pulling blanks unfortunately and he had to quickly dodge more flames as he ran to another bit of cover. Looking back he saw the edge of the pillar he had been behind was slightly melted. He did _not_ want to get hit by that. He peeked again and fired a few stunning spells at it's face but knew it wouldn't do much. They had learnt in Lupin's lessons that dragon's were very magically resistant. The spells unfortunately giving away his position but he had wanted to try it anyway. As Harry ran away again he started to think how seriously unfair this was. For a start Fleur and Krum must have known it would be dragons because they were far too confident, and second.. His dragon looked a _lot_ more dangerous than theirs. Sure, he didn't know much about dragons in the first place but his looked like it could kill with the spikes covering it's body alone.

 _How the hell did the other 2 do this?_ He asked himself angrily as he shouted Confringo at the ground in front of the dragon. Running behind some more cover in it's confusion from the dust and rocks that flew up into the air he planned his next move. "Maybe I could trap-" He began to say but was caught off guard by the dragons sharp spiked tail came into his vision and around the cover he was behind. Eye wide with shock he tried to move away but it would be too late. Instinctively he drew his wand up and shouted a rushed _Protego_ before the tail slammed into his side and causing him to fly through the air a few feet and into a large rock.

Dazed and scared he crawled behind the rock he had just hit and clutched his side. Some of ribs were broken, he knew instantly from the sharp pain that flooded his body when he breathed. It didn't help that the situation he was in was causing him to breath heavily. The back of his head was bleeding and he felt sick. He guessed that the dragon had just rushed at him, not falling for the distraction.

Flames suddenly hit the large boulder he was trying to keep conscious behind. He was on the ropes now and he honestly wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of this. What was a 15 year old wizard who hadn't even been to school properly supposed to do? The heat was slowly building up and he could feel it through his back from the rock. It stopped shortly after as the dragon roared and Harry could hear it move back towards the other side of the arena and thanked Merlin for the slight break.

Taking a deep breath, which hurt but calmed him slightly he tried desperately to think of a way out. _Okay magic, think._ He couldn't win magically, that would be suicide; the only way would be physical. _I could try and summon a sword, but from where?_ The suits of armour at Hogwarts all had swords and weaponry but that was probably too far away. Plus what good would a sword do him anyway, it wasn't like he knew how to enchant it so it could fight for him. He needed something strong to hit it with but as soon as he came out from behind his cover he'd be toast. At that train of thought an idea came to him, it was risky and if he lived to see it through a few people would no doubt be having words with him. His mother might actually finish him off.

Turning around and standing up he saw the dragon on the other side of the arena now. Pointing his wand at the huge rock he had been cowering behind he gave one last plea to himself. _OK magic. If there was ever a time I asked you to go a little crazy now's the time_ He thought. Letting go of the hold he usually had over his magic he cast the levitation charm his mother had taught him years ago.

Harry felt a rush of heat spread through him and clasped his side more as the pain built up at the strain he was putting on his body. He'd never used this much magic before, having always been told to keep it in check by his family and Dumbledore. The earlier damage to his robe showed his scar more clearly as it glowed a faint green.

The dragon noticed what he was doing and roared again before fire poured out of the beast's mouth and hitting the rock Harry was levitating before him. Just keeping the large object up was draining him and he didn't know how long he could keep it up for his plan to work. Slowly, he sent the rock forwards. It slowly pushed against the constant stream of fire from the dragon. The face of rock being hit by the flames was slowly crumbling and melting away. Harry could feel the immense heat even behind the boulder and wondered if the dragon hadn't even been using it's flame to full strength until now.

Urging the large rock forward more as it battled against the flame of the dragon Harry fell to one knee as exhaustion was already setting in. The pain in his side was almost unbearable as he clutched at it more as if to stop the nerves. The rock had half melted now and before it was useless to his plan he pushed as much magic out of his wand at the back of it and sending it flying quickly towards the dragon's head.

With a huge crash the dragon was knocked over from the force, causing a huge shake to travel through the arena.

Harry, kneeling still on the other side of the area lowered his wand and looked at the unconscious dragon. "I'm going to be sick.." He murmured before blacking out and falling face down into the ground.

* * *

Daphne watched helplessly in the stands, her hands tightly gripped in her lap as she saw the dragons tail hit Harry which sent him flying only to land on the rocky ground of the arena. The crowed gasped and even some stood up to see better. Harry crawled behind a large rock now so he was out of her view from where she was sitting, others on the other side of the stands would still be able to see.

Looking over at Tracey she saw her friend had a scared expression on her face. She was excited when Krum and Fleur battled their dragons but it seemed a lot of people didn't think this was going to be the same. That was true from the very start. Harry's dragon was far more aggressive than the other 2 she noted. Not to mention he was behind in what he knew, and it was weird but she could have sworn the other two came into this with a formulated plan.

"Do you think he's OK?" Tracey said quietly, still focused on the rock.

"Doubtful, ever heard of someone being hit by a dragon and shrugging it off? Not to mention the amount of spikes that are on that thing.." She replied.

The dragon was prowling around now which she was thankful for. Anything that gave Harry a moment to rest. _You can do it Harry_ she had been thinking the whole time but now more than ever she wanted him to win. Some of the Slytherin's around here were whispering behind her, wondering what would happen if he died. Daphne glared at the dragon, she wanted to hex them but that would just be stupid of her. She _had_ thought the same thing a few times when Harry was trying to stay hidden from his dragon.

Suddenly she could make out his messy hair behind the rock, he must have stood up. The students on the other side were all standing up now and with a confused expression she followed suit as her side did the same. "What's going on?" Daphne said to Tracey who was looking around the stands.

She didn't reply but instead pointed at Harry who was now visible, having stood back from his cover a little. He had his wand raised at the rock. The next few moments Daphne would have never believed happen if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes as Harry cast a spell causing the huge rock to tear out of the ground and float before him. She could make out a faint green glow from his arm as it shook a little with the force he was using to hold the rock up and steady. Her bracelet was going crazy now, it was glowing brightly and almost burning her but she didn't even realise it was on display and causing a few people to stare at it.

Tracey was one of them and gave it the usual confused look when she saw it and making a mental note to get the answer to it out of her friend.

The stands were silent now as they all watched the display of impressive magic from the young wizard. Daphne even noticed Dumbledore had stood up from his chair, and a quick glance told her that he was worried. Not once during the task had he stood up or looked like that at any of the other champions, even when Harry was hit by the dragon's tail. A loud roar sounded from the dragon making her jump and she saw the huge stream of fire from the dragon's mouth plast across the arena and into the rock Harry was levitating. She noticed Harry was clutching his side tightly and her heart went out to his pride and bravery to see this through. He fell to one knee and Daphne grabbed Tracy's hand and almost crushing it out of her worry for Harry. Tracey winced but didn't say anything, she was trying not to worry and be strong for her friend who was watching the fight with more worry on her face than she had even seen before.

Finally after it seemed like an eternity there was another loud crack and a faint golden wave of magic flew out from Harry, dissipating against the magic barrier as the huge rock was sent flying at the dragon's head. It let out a final roar before falling to the ground and didn't move. Daphne was stunned, not knowing what to think at what just happened. Her first thoughts were that Harry won, but as she watched him fall to the ground she wondered at what cost.

She had been the only one that she knew of that he had told about what his magic was like. The fact he put that much strain on himself and let go of his control scared her a little. Seeing him lying there she wanted to run and make sure he was OK but the barrier was still up and Bagman, after announcing Harry's victory. She sat back down, her legs feeling like jelly all of a sudden and stared at her bracelet, which was barely glowing now and almost ice cold.

Tracey bumped her and pointed at Harry causing her to look up. Bagman was speaking again she honestly wasn't listening. She a witch and wizard run out into the arena with their wands drawn and beelining for Harry. Three other wizards appeared as well but made for where the dragon was. One of the mediwizards crouched down beside Harry and grasped his arm to roll him onto his back. As soon as the wizard touched him though the wizard was thrown backwards as if he'd been shocked. Everyone in the crowd was murmuring now as they watched Dumbledore stride towards the mediwizards. He told them something but Daphne couldn't hear, she assumed it was to leave it to him as he took out his wand and after some complex twists and turns of it he levitated Harry and moved him through the open tunnel he had come from.

Bagman told them all that the next task would be in a month's time, and the scores for this task would be announced this evening at dinner. With that said and Harry gone everyone was told to return to the school. Everyone was chatting excitedly over what had just happened, a lot of it was wondering what the condition of Harry was.

"I'll see you later Tracey." Daphne said suddenly to her friend as they were following the path back to the school. She had to see him, he was probably in the hospital wing. She ran through the crowd of students, not giving Tracey time to reply and headed for the hospital wing. The uneasy feeling she felt would hopefully go once she saw him. As she pushed through the students at the front she carried on through the main doors and took a right down the corridor.

As she approached the doors to the infirmary she noticed a family ponytail and ribbon. "What are you doing here Granger?" Daphne asked. She was sitting by the window and watching the doors. Jumping slightly she turned to see Daphne walking towards her. She didn't mean to sound rude, even if she didn't like Granger that much.

"O-Oh, Greengrass. I came to check on Harry.." She said. She always avoided looking Daphne in the face, and Daphne wasn't sure why. She was a timid girl who'd been alienated her whole school life but daphne didn't she was _that_ scary.

Finding it odd that she was standing outside if she was here to check on him she walked forwards and turned the handle of the infirmary doors. Instead of opening however she received a slight shock making her pull her hand away quickly.

"Better than what I got, mine was a lot stronger." Hermione said and raised her hand showing a red mark from the window as she watched Daphne glare at the door.

Deciding it was probably better to wait, and figuring a teacher put a spell on the door to stop students coming in she walked over and sat by Hermione. "Why can't we go in?" Daphne asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure, a teacher must have done it."

"Ah. Not quite, Miss. Granger. Although a very fair guess." A voice said down the corridor making them both jump and look to the source of the voice. Dumbledore was walking towards them with a few small bottles in his hands. As he approached he stopped and gave Daphne a piercing look over his glasses before speaking to Hermione. "If you wouldn't mind waiting outside Miss. Granger, and warning anyone who tries to enter. House points will of course be awarded." He said to her.

"O-Of course sir." Hermione stuttered out, she didn't think she had ever been addressed by the headmaster personally before to which Dumbledore nodded a thank you.

He turned back to Daphne. "If you'd follow me please Miss. Greengrass." He asked and turned the handle of the door and walked in, no signs of being shocked on his hand or face.

Daphne looked at Hermione with her eyebrows raised but Hermione seemed just as confused as Dumbledore walked through the doors. Not wanting to try her luck again if they closed she gave Hermione a quick nod and followed quickly after Dumbledore. Walking behind him they walked up to a bed at the end of the large room. "Here you are Lily, Severus has more prepared should you need it." He said to someone she couldn't see.

Moving around from behind him she stood face to face with the woman she saw at the stands sitting near Dumbledore.

"Hello Daphne." She said, smiling kindly at her.

"Hi.. Mrs. Potter. Is Harry okay?" Daphne asked.

Lily moved over to the bed behind her and gestured for Daphne to do the same before placing the small bottles Dumbledore had given her on the bedside the empty seat that Lily pointed too she sat down and looked at Harry. "He look's.. Awful." She said simply, he looked the spitting image of what she thought someone who fought a dragon would look like.

Lily smiled sadly and nodded as she looked down at her son. He had marks all on his face and arms, obviously having been recently healed but still red and left side had a blue looking paste on it. The worst part though was how thoroughly worn out and tired he looked.

"Sir, if I may.." Began Daphne as she looked up at Dumbledore who was standing beside Lily. "Why can't Granger come in? She was actually here before me.."

Dumbledore looked down at Harry and smiled before answering. "His magic is in a.. Defensive state, shall we say." He said.

Still not sure what the answer was she looked down at Harry, noticing the large scar on his arm. "Defensive? But we both got shocked.. That doesn't make sense."

"Well you see that's because his magic is unsure of you, even though you've been around each other for a while. It takes a great deal of time or in some cases, certain actions for somethings magic to truly trust someone else's." He explained.

"Sorry Sir.. I'm still confused." Daphne said as she touched the scar on his arm with her fingers, lightly tracing over the surface. It felt sort of thingly. Dumbledore noticed the action but didn't say anything about it. Instead he carried on from her previous question.

"Harry is, shall we say.. Unique in a sense. Magically speaking. He has an uncommonly large amount for his age, or even adult wizards and it grows with each coming year. Harry has to put a large amount of his concentration and effort into keeping it controlled, which while has come second nature to him with age he still needs to be conscious about it." Daphne was looking up at Dumbledore again with a sad look. "If he loses control, even slightly, his magic will flow out which can either cause dangerous things to happen or simply make a goblet float for awhile until he realises. What Harry did at the task was let go of his control, enabling him to perform that feat of magic. This however has consequences, one of which is what you see before you; an incredibly weak wizard. The other is that with Harry being this week he can't even subconsciously keep some control over his magic. This means it's acting on it's own. Fortunately it seems to be acting in defence, knowing he was in mortal danger earlier."

Daphne nodded at his explanation, with it _mostly_ making sense. "So his magic.. Kind of trusts me?" She questioned.

"Correct, enough to allow you to be near him. Although I would imagine if you started casting spells, of any nature, would cause his magic to respond in some way. And while Harry is friends with Miss. Granger, he has not known her long enough. That sort of bond usually takes years."

Nodding again as she now understood she looked over at Harry mother who was seemingly unaware of the conversation about her son. She was looking at Harry the way any worried mother would. She wondered how scared she was watching Harry in the task.

They all sat in silence for awhile until Dumbledore stood, declaring he should make preparations for dinner and to remind Daphne she should attend as they were announcing the points for the first task.

"I need to get home too, Sirius is there." Lily said to which Dumbledore nodded. "He'll be okay?" She added.

"Poppy will be over shortly, but she's assured me he's just battered and bruised and very tired. He'll be fine in a few days time."

Lily thanked him as he walked out. Daphne made to get up but Lily looked at her and smiled. "You can stay if you like Daphne. I know he'd appreciate it. Plus.. It might help in the whole magical mumbo jumbo that Dumbledore talked about, you know?" She said to the girl.

Not really quite understanding what she meant she nodded and thanked her before looking back at harry and held his hand tentatively, the same tingly feeling flowing through hers. Lily looked back before she got to the infirmary doors she looked back at Daphne holding Harry's hand and touching his scar again with a small smile.

"Nice bracelet by the way." She said causing Daphne to sit up straight and turn bright red before walking out and closing the doors behind her.


	10. Chapter 10 - New Developments

A/N: Apologies with the delays if you're interested in my story. This time of year is the busiest for me at work. It's also a small chapter with mostly dialogue but it's needed for future chapters. Next one should be much longer. Thank you for everyone reviews so far.

Update 03/10/2016: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews so far and some messages, if you're interested in my story I apologise for the delay and brief absence of new chapters. I'm taking some time off work soon and expect to get a lot of writing done.

 **New Developments**

 **Chapter 10**

Harry woke a day later, very groggy and with a pounding headache. As he reached instinctively for his glasses his hand nudged a few small bottles. Putting his glasses on and looking back at the bedside table he glared at the bottles. "I thought I was rid of you.." He mumbled at them and sat up slowly, his body still fairly weak.

"Well that's a bit rude."

Harry jumped violently, bumping his elbow on a part of the wooden bed. "Bloody hell!" He shouted before noticing Daphne was sat on a chair with a closed book in her lap. "Daphne.. Don't, don't do that OK?" He asked while he rubbed his elbow with a frown.

"Do what? Speak?" Daphne asked in mock confusion, tilting her head slightly.

Still groggy and feeling to tired to play Daphne's usual games he buried his face in his pillow and mumbled. This only caused her to grin and bend down to place her book in her school bag beside the bed. "Oh don't be a sore loser Harry. I'm glad you're finally up though. People were worried, especially Granger. She's been in here just as much as me." Daphne said as she looked at the face down boy in the hospital bed he occupied.

Tilting his head so he was looking at her, head still on the pillow he frowned. "Who's worried?" He asked skeptically. It wasn't like he had many friends. "And stop calling her Granger. She has a name Daphne."

Daphne didn't seem to hear him and smiled sweetly at him, causing Harry's cheeks to redden. "You know, you might actually get along. She's really nice.. Another friend would really boost her confidence." He told her but she only rolled her eyes.

"So how do you feel?" She asked, suddenly serious.

Harry didn't answer right away, the headache was as bad as ever. Most likely due to the fact that he'd been off them for so long. He put a smile on his face as he looked at her. "I'm fine." He said as cheerful as he could. Now he was more awake he noticed she was wearing a white shirt with her usual green and silver tie. Her hands were resting in her lap and she had light green nail varnish on. Noticing she was wearing a skirt his eyes were drawn down and he stared at her bare legs before instantly turning red and looking away with a slight cough.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, which Harry was grateful for. "You've been asleep for nearly 2 days Harry, I'm sure "fine" wouldn't be what Madam Pomfrey would say." She said, scolding him. "Oh and by the way you're supposed to drink one of those weird bottles if you woke up. Which you have, so drink up like a good boy." She waved her hand at the bottom and smiled behind his back when he grumbled and turned around to reach for one.

"I hate this stuff." Harry said as he wiped the corner of his mouth and placing the now empty bottle back on the table beside his bed.

"What's in it?" She asked him with interest.

Harry contemplated whether or not to tell her. It wasn't like he was hiding it, she must have realised what happened in the arena. She knew what his magic could be like. He'd never told her he'd been taking them almost his whole life tough. He kept quiet for a little longer as he looked at the bottle before finally coming to the decision that he'd promised himself he wouldn't keep things from her. It hadn't exactly turned out peachy the last time.

"It uh.. Keeps my magic in check I guess. Kind of suppresses it. Professor Dumbledore asked Snape to make me it when I was a kid."

"Professor Snape?" Daphne asked with some surprise at first but when she thought about it Dumbledore had said the other night when he brought the bottles into the infirmary. She didn't clock it because she never used his first name, no one did; if they valued their life as a student.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he's a friend of my mum; from school." He said before frowning. "He and my dad didn't get along well though." He said while playing with the end of his bed sheet.

Daphne hadn't asked much about his home life, or his now deceased father. Usually she would, being a Slytherin any information is information; and she usually didn't care how she got it. Harry had been a lot more forthcoming with information about himself but she knew he was still keeping things from her. _Understandable_ she thought. She didn't reply to him right away, still sitting and thinking to herself. She wanted to ask how he had used so much magic in the first task. She didn't think most teachers could do that, although Dumbledore had said Harry had let go of his control; was he in control of it again now?

"You know.. I was really worried, watching you.." Daphne finally said having decided to bring the topic back to the task as she looked up into his green eyes. "I mean everyone was, but.." She cut herself off as a blush started to appear on her cheeks and she looked away.

Before Harry could reply however however another voice shouted from the entrance to the hospital wing. "Harry!" Hermione shouted as she ran over to stand beside his bed, a book clutched to her chest. "I was so worried, you look much better.. N-Not that you didn't before, I mean.. Before the task obviously.. Has madam Pomfrey seen you yet?" She said all this very fast but Harry could only smile at the anxious tones of his friend.

"I'm a little tired still but I'm fine and no it's just been Daphne here." He told her as a yawn suddenly struck him. Hermione gave a sideways glance at the mention of Daphne being the only one there. Which annoyed her, as she wanted to be there for him when he eventually woke up. She had only popped out a little while ago, having needed to go to the library to get a new book.

"She'll probably come round soon then.. She seemed quite stressed about it all to be honest. Although I'm not surprised. You did just a dragon."

Hermione sat down on edge of his bed and told him about the others in the task and what they had done. Daphne was still sitting down and watching them with a blank look on her face. She noticed how excited and _happier_ the girl looked when she was talking to Harry. Hell, even being around him did wonders for her. Ever since the first train ride to school the girl had been almost an outcast. It didn't take long after the first few lessons for it to really sink it either, people didn't like a teachers pet as it was, and they _really_ didn't like a bossy know-it-all being in their faces. Over the years she volunteered for answers, or spoke about homework to other students. She just turned into a very quiet, lonely girl.

Having met Harry seemed to bring her to life almost. She talked about things with him, shared her thoughts and even volunteered things people usually wouldn't. As a Slytherin you'd be kicked out of the house almost instantly. One thing she did notice however was the fact that Hermione seemed to keep her old know-it-all self locked up inside. She imagined the girl was scared that he would act the same, which Daphne thought was doubtful. Harry was the most open person she'd ever met. He'd even probably try and eat with Daphne if she hadn't told him it would cause problems for her.

One thing was for sure though.. From the way she was smiling and playing with her hair, which Harry was obvlious too it seemed, she had a crush on him. This was obviously a problem as _she_ liked Harry, and had done for a while. It wasn't that she was scared of asking him, or even talking to him about it. It was what her father would say or do, and even her house. Her school life was pretty comfortable for the most part, but ever the school learnt they were close friends she'd been getting grief from her house and teasing from others. She mostly ignored them but sometimes a little rant to Tracey was needed, which usually turned out to be pointless because her so called best friend would tease her even more than the students did. _I'll have to think about it_ she thought as she stood up and flattened the creases out of her skirt.

"I'm leaving." She said as she picked up her bag.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at her. "You're going? Why don't you stay?" Harry said, an almost pleading tone to his voice which she found hard to ignore.

She gave Hermione a quick glance and then placed her bag over her shoulder. "It's fine, I've got things to do anyway." This came out a little colder than she wanted it too, and seemed like it was directed at Hermione; which it was.. Sort of.

Noticing this Harry leaned over from the bed and grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away. The action caught her off guard a bit and she looked over her shoulder to see Harry staring at her hand in his. Something she also noticed was it felt very warm and pleasant, but also a little weird; like something wasn't quite right. "Harry, it's fine. I really do have things to do and I've been here for a while anyway, even before you woke up." She told him and with a nod to Hermione who was watching silently from the bed she pulled her hand reluctantly from his and walked out of the hospital wing.

Harry hadn't really heard what she had said, he was sitting upright again in the hospital bed and staring at his hand. It had felt like his magic was trying to flow out and into Daphne. It was only with a large amount of control that he managed to pull it back and keep it from doing so. He'd have to ask Dumbledore about it later.

"I didn't uh.. Mean for her to leave, I'm sorry." Hermione said, pulling him out of his thoughts. She was looking at the doors where Daphne left and looked a little hurt, although she covered it up well.

"Daphne's doesn't bully you or anything does she?" Harry asked suddenly, the strange thought coming to him out of nowhere. "I know you too aren't best friends or anything.."

Hermione whirled around quickly to face him, her hands out in front of her. "No! No, she's never bullied me!" She said defensively. _Why am I defending Greengrass?_ She thought to herself. "She's never.. You know, been very friendly with me. But she's never actively done anything."

This only caused Harry to chuckle softly. "Hermione it's fine. I was just curious. I know she's pretty cold but she's really nice once you get to know her. You should try talking to her more." He told her although she had a look of skepticism on her face.

"If that's what you want-" She started to say but Harry interrupted her.

"Sure it's what I I'd like, I _like_ seeing you happy and talking about your passions. Daphne is the same, she's a bookworm even if she refuses to admit it. What I _want_ is for you to be happier at school. I've heard the rumours," Hermione looked horrified at that but Harry leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder. "But I don't care. So what if you're smart? That's just better for me, right? You can answer questions I have."

Blushing at how close Harry's face was to hers to merely nodded and played with the ribbon in her hair that was dangling near her shoulder.

"Is that important to you?" Harry asked her as he leaned back against the bed, moving was actually quite draining he found; even if it wasn't much.

"Huh?"

Harry pointed at the ribbon in her fingers. "That ribbon, you play with it a lot." He asked her.

Looking at the ribbon twirled around her fingers she smiled and nodded. "From my mum in first year, when I told them I'd been sorted into Gryffindor." She told him, still smiling softly at it before her eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh!" She shouted suddenly making Harry jump. "Did Daphne tell you what score you got?" She asked him.

"No.. I imagine I did terribly though, wasn't even sure if I accidentally killed my dragon; as hard as that is to believe."

Hermione shook her head. "You didn't kill it, you sort of knocked it out." She said. "You didn't do too badly though, you got 55 points which puts you in last place.. They took a lot of points because of how injured you were after."

 _Not bad I guess_ Harry thought. It was certainly better than getting no points. "What did Krum and Fleur get?"

"Krum got 85 points, he kind of just brute forced it. Similar to you in a way, just less injuries.. Delacour got 70 and she kind of enchanted her dragon; though no one is sure _how_ exactly she did it." Hermione said with a frown. Obviously the lack of answers was annoying to her.

That put Harry in last place and at an apparent disadvantage for the next task. With a sigh he let his head fall back against the headboard. "I wish this tournament was over already."

* * *

Tracey was sitting at her house table in the Great Hall waiting for Daphne to come by for dinner. She'd said she would visit Harry again but that was hours a go. She was digging into some shepherds pie when the sound of a bag being dropped down next to her and her best friend appearing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Where have you been-" She begun to say. "Why do you look mad?"

Daphne started putting food on her plate before answering. "Granger." Was all she said before digging in.

"What's she done?" Tracey asked her friend who was stabbing her pie.

"She likes Harry." Was all Daphne said, still pretending her food in front of her was a certain teachers pet.

Tracey didn't fully understand why Daphne was so mad about it, she'd noticed it ever since the girl started hanging out with him. "So what? Harry likes you."

Her friend turned to look at her but bit back a retort and looked at her plate. "He's never actually said it though, so who knows." She mumbled quietly.

 _True_ Tracey thought. It was pretty obvious to anyone that looked from the outside in though. They were both awkward around each other, but at the same time very close. Most people in the school knew that Daphne didn't really trust anyone and especially wouldn't befriend a Gryffindor. So it was pretty obvious when she was doing everything that in previous years was the opposite.

Tracey turned back to her own food.

"Do you.. Do you think he does, though?" She heard Daphne barely whisper next to her.

"Hm? Sure he does. Why not just ask him?" Tracey said between bites of food.

Daphne looked either horrified or angry, she wasn't really sure but her best friend seemed to be thinking about it. Tracey hoped they would get together properly, they were basically inseparable as it was. It would stop a lot of the rumours that were going around at any rate.

They both ate in silence and watched the other students on the different tables until a voice down the end of their own table made them listen in.

"-and Father says everything is going very well. Shame Potter wasn't killed though in my opinion. One of the other tasks should finish him off though. You don't see the other 2 champions stuck in the hospital wing for days do you?" Malfoy said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Daphne clutched her fork tightly and turned to look up the table. "And you're just still jealous you're not good enough to be a champion, _Malfoy_." Daphne said, not bothering to keep her voice down either.

Tracey tugged on her robe to get her to stop, it wasn't good picking fights in Slytherin. It wasn't that she was scared but Malfoy's threats usually came true.

"Oh Greengrass. Pried yourself away from Potter I see. Afraid he'll crumble to dust without you around?" He said with a sneer.

"Dont talk about Harry when he's not around to spell you to the wall. At least _he_ can take on a dragon. You'd run away and try and get _daddy_ to do it." She sneered back. The rest of the table was silent as they watched the exchange. Some of the closer tables were the same. Most of the teachers weren't present tonight or were busy talking to another.

Malfoy took his wand out and held it in his fist on the table, he couldn't do anything with some of the teachers at the tale but the threat was there nonetheless.

Daphne rolled her eyes and dropped her cutlery on her plate, eliciting a loud clang. Picking up her bag she got up and stormed out of the hall. Her tempter was high these days with all the rumours and frankly, she was sick of it and the people like Malfoy who were saying things like that about Harry were close to getting cursed if she was around.

"Daphne! Wait up.." Tracey called from behind her as she passed the doors to the Great Hall. Daphne didn't slow down however and stormed down corridor after corridor, only finally stopping when Tracey grabbed her arm. "Wait!" She pleaded.

"Leave me alone Tracey. I'm not in the mood, I'm about ready to curse that little idiot." Daphne said angrily.

"Just.. Stop here for a minute OK? Relax, you're not usually this angry with Malfoy. You're supposed to just pretend he doesn't exist."

"Oh yeah Davis, that'll work." Malfoy said from behind them. They both turned around quickly with their wands drawn.

Malfoy was standing there, flanked by his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. He was twirling his wand in his hand and smirking at them.

"I'll teach you not to insult me or my family Greengrass." The smirk now replaced by anger.

"Back off Malfoy." Tracey said, raising her wand.

"This doesn't concern you Davis but if you get in the way you'll regret it. A little halfblood like you has no place in Slytherin to begin with." Malfoy said and without warning he flicked his wand up and shouted " _Stupefy!_ "

Tracey, who was caught off guard by the unusual sudden attack wasn't ready as the spell shot towards her. Daphne however stepped forward and cast the shield charm.

Daphne raised her wand but didn't cast anything. "Run along Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for you." She said but Malfoy just laughed. "Oh, you're not are you? You were a few moments ago as you sullyed my name. Did Potter break up with you? What a shame-" He didn't get to finish his sentence however as what looked like a thin ark of green lightning flew out of Daphne's wand and hit Malfoy square in the chest with Crabbe and Goyle stumbling backwards before running away and leaving Malfoy laying unconscious on the floor.

"D-Daphne.. That wasn't.. You didn't?" Tracey stuttered out as she looked horrified down at Malfoy's body. Moving over she checked him with a basic diagnostic spell and sighed in relief when he was still alive. Turning around to look at Daphne she saw her best friend hadn't moved. She was still standing down the corridor and staring at her wand.

"That wasn't me." Was all she said.

* * *

"Ah, Poppy. Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "I take it everything is going well?" He asked.

The matron took the offered seat and looked up at the aging wizard before her. "In some ways Albus, yes."

Frowning a little Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and waited for her to continue.

"He's undone a lot of the work he's put in over the past few years. His magic is seeping out again, and frankly I'm very worried about what effects this is having on him." The witch said. "That amount of magic shouldn't be in that boy, I told you this when his mother brought him here on that horrible day."

Dumbledore nodded and looked down at his desk forlorn. "Indeed. A mystery that even I do not know the full picture of." He said.

"You'll need to work with him again, I should think Albus. I've done what I can and Severus has some potion left to supress his magic but if he keeps using his magic that way I'm afraid he just isn't going to last." The matron said with sadness in her voice.

Ever since Harry was brought to the castle on the day Voldemort was defeated the matron had been in charge of regulating his magic. For his age, it was far too much and would consume him if he didn't keep it in check. Over the years herself and Dumbledore taught him to gain that control, although it often frustrated Harry as it impacted his ability to perform even simple spells. Dumbledore had always assured her that he would maintain control and eventually his body would adapt. She however, thought the opposite. As much as she had grown to like the boy, he was certainly his father; and that meant trouble would probably find him. This tournament being a testament to it.

Steepling steepled his hands on his desk. "I will speak to him, his display in the first task was something I didn't expect and I confess I was worried. These tasks are designed to test the witch or wizard to the best of their abilities, Harry more than the others I should think." He said, more to himself than the mediwizard before him.

"I spoke to him earlier by the way, before coming here. He first complained, quite avidly I'll have you know, about the potion he has to take for the next week and then about being bored and wanting to leave." She said with a smile now.

Dumbledore let a chuckle escape his lips. "Yes I imagine you wouldn't be able to keep him cooped up for long."

"It's not about keeping him cooped up, it's about making sure he's not a danger to himself; and the students." She said, chastising the headmaster who nodded and seemingly annoying the matron more. She knew Dumbledore had plans but she doubt she would never be able to figure the man out.

With a few final updates the Pomfrey returned to the hospital wing, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts. The headmaster however didn't have long to ponder the matrons words as his fireplace suddenly flared into life and causing Fawkes, who was sitting quietly on his perch to look around at the source of heat.

"Sirius, a pleasant surprise. Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said to his guest, offering the usual intricate box which was gratefully declined. "What brings you here unannounced my friend?"

"There's been some more news, Albus." Sirius said gravely. This had the effect of taking the small smile off of Dumbledore's face and getting his full attention. "And I'm afraid you really won't like it."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked and gestured for him to continue.

Sirius sighed and leaned back into his chair more. "There's 2 problems, one is that the disappearances are increasing and they all seem to have a certain skill, potion making." He told the old wizard.

Dumbledore knew of this already, Severus kept his eyes and ears open to that crowd. It was interesting that the disappearances were still increasing though. _Perhaps he hasn't found the right one yet_ he thought. At first he had wondered by Severus wasn't called back to his old master, he still possessed the Dark Mark after all. It made sense however that if voldemort really _was_ back, in some form would not trust if Severu was on his side or not.

"I know of this already Sirius. While I admit the increase is something we should keep our wits about us but I mean no disrespect when I say this is old news." The wizard said, bowing his head slightly.

"I thought as much, I know you have your sources for information." Sirius told him. "But.. The second part is something I _know_ you don't know.. I received a tip yesterday that a certain man was taken some days ago. David Greengrass."

This caused Dumbledore to frown and stare at Sirius as he immediately began thinking. This was a problem for another two reasons. The first being that Lord Greengrass was a highly accomplished potioneer, only turning to politics when the money was better. The other, which was worse in his opinion is that Harry's first and what seemed like best friend, was his daughter.

Sirius interrupted his thoughts with a cough. "I know what you're thinking, and that's why I've come straight to you. What do we tell Harry?" He asked keeping his tone steady.

There was a brief pause before he got an answer. "We don't.. At least, not yet." Dumbledore said.

Sirius was about to speak up, thinking the opposite but the old wizard held a hand up asking him to let him finish. "While it may be right to tell him, I want him to focus on the tournament. I doubt even Miss. Greengrass even know herself. She also doesn't strike me as a person who would betray him, especially for her father. I was under the impression they didn't get along all that much."

This only caused Sirius to look sadly down at his knees. "I also knew someone who I thought would never betray me Dumbledore." He said quietly.

"I apologise Sirius. However, this is not like your situation with Peter. I wonder, have you seen the fascinating bracelet Harry has been wearing ever since he started?" He asked Sirius who perked up with a mystified look on his face.

"It's a very interesting item. They're very rare, and very expensive. They have the ability to interact with one's magic, now Harry's just seems to be very basic with the gemstone simply showing the activity of his magic. The more impressive, innate ability is that they come in pairs and if the matching bracelet does not respond well to the 'master' one then there would be some unwanted consequences."

Still confused Sirius leant forward in his chair. "And who has the other one?" He asked.

"Miss. Greengrass." Dumbledore said simply and smiled. "I've noticed it twice, once at the first task when it flared up and the other at the hospital wing when she was holding his hand."

"Wait a second, holding hands? They're dating now?" Sirius asked quickly, that part seemingly more important than Dumbledore's explanation to him.

Dumbledore chuckled at the frantic look on Sirius' face. "I don't believe so. They're just close friends. My point though.. Is that if Miss. Greengrass had any ill intent towards Harry, she would without a doubt, _not_ be wearing it."

"Does Lily know?" Sirius asked.

Smiling more Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, and I believe she's encouraging it. It appears to be having a very positive effect on Harry."

"Yeah well.. He was out a lot of the summer, and he never did that before.."

"Quite." Dumbledore said simply. "I myself see no reason to separate them, even after the information you've provided. I've always stood by that this kind of magic is the strongest; and will no doubt Harry achieve anything he sets his mind on and that should be the remaining tasks ahead of him."

"What magic?" Sirius asked the old man with a frown.

Dumbledore smiled widely and looked at him over his glasses.

"Love." He said.


	11. Chapter 11 - Preparations

**Preparations**

 **Chapter 11**

Update 14/10/2016: Just fixed some grammar/spelling issues some lovely reviewers pointed out.

"Enter, Miss. Greengrass." Came the old voice from the headmaster as Daphne had gone to knock on the door. A first year student had run up to her the next day at lunch time with a piece of rolled up parchment with a summons from Professor Dumbledore, and she had a good idea what it was about.

Daphne walked into the circular office, full of its usual trinkets and contraptions. "Take a seat." Dumbledore said and gestured to the soft, intricate looking chair in front of his large oak desk. She sat down and placed her hands in her lap, a composed look on her face but was inwardly dreading about the consequences of what happened with Malfoy.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked with a smile and held the small tin out to her.

"Sure.. Thanks." She replied and took one, blowing off the dusting of sugar and plopping it into her mouth and missing the huge smile appear on Dumbledore's face as he closed and put the tin away.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to see me Miss. Greengrass."

Daphne wondered if she should just come out with it or not. "I can guess, sir."

"Yes, I'm wondering.. How are your parents doing?" Dumbledore asked, causing Daphne to raise an eyebrow at him. That was _not_ what she thought he was going to talk about. "F-Fine sir? We don't really talk all that much when I'm here at Hogwarts, apart from my mother." She said with some hesitation, not really understanding the question.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "Is that so?" He said and left it at that and leaving Daphne thinking what on earth he was on about. As far as she knew her parents were the same as always. It was true that she only really talked to her mother outside of home, she didn't get along that well with her father to be sending him updates on her life at Hogwarts.

They both sat there in silence for a while, with Dumbledore looking at her over his glasses. Daphne tried to look everywhere else but at him, finally focusing on a knot of wood that look's sort of like a deer on his desk. It wasn't until Dumbledore spoke again that she looked back up at him.

"You'll be pleased to know Mr. Malfoy is perfectly fine and will be spending a few days in the hospital wing. His muscles are let's say.. a little shocked, and will require a few days to calm down. You certainly pulled a number on him." He said seriously to her before raising his hand with a smile as Daphne began to speak up. "I am fully aware of what happened, and that it was in-fact Mr. Malfoy that instigated it. What I'm more interested in however is that lovely bracelet on your wrist that you haven't stopped playing with since you sat down.

Daphne immediately looked down to the hands in her lap, sure enough her fingers had been playing with it. She wasn't even aware until the headmaster had said and promptly stopped. "Sir?" She asked, wondering what he wanted to know about it. It wasn't that she was hiding anything about it, well.. She was, but that was from Harry.

"They're very rare and was wondering if I could examine it?"

"Of course sir." She undid the small metal clasp and pulled it off her wrist before handing it over the desk to Dumbledore's awaiting hand. As soon as it fell into his hand she felt a distinct loss and her wrist felt cold. She knew of some of the properties of the bracelet but she wasn't sure why she would feel any sort of loss.

Dumbledore smiled at her as he held the bracelet up to the light and examined it with his piercing blue eyes. "From the look on your face I take it you dislike the feeling of being apart from it?" Causing Daphne again to control herself and put a neutral expression on her face. "I take it you understand what it does, as I believe you were the one to buy it?" He asked politely.

 _How did he know_ I _was the one to buy it? It could have been anyone and given to me as a gift._ She thought as she looked at Dumbledore playing with the bracelet in his hand. He had pulled his wand out and was tapping it here and there, and small blue spark appearing in between every time he did so. "I believe so sir, that one-" She said, pointing at the bracelet. "-is the master and shows visually how much magic the other copy is using."

"Correct, although if I may be so presumptuous, you're missing a large chunk of its other interesting properties."

Interested now Daphne sat up in her seat a little. "What other properties?" She asked.

Placing the bracelet on the desk between them Dumbledore placed his wand back up his sleeve and settled into his chair. "While like you've said, it displays the current amount of magic being used in the user who own's the other bracelet. They however, were created for a different reason than to just display someone's magic. They in-fact were invented a few hundred years ago, hence my surprise you were able to find one at all. Mostly used by married partners they enabled the witch and wizard to protect the other if they became separated. Back then we were sought after by the Muggles if they caught wind of a 'witch'. Now they were not always in the form of a bracelet, many pieces of beautiful jewellery were created in a similar way." Dumbledore explained to an attentive Daphne.

"When we talk about the 'master' copy of the piece of jewellery they both can read one another. This bracelet right here-" He picked up the bracelet and handed it back to Daphne. "-can also send some of your magic to the owner of the other. Thus creating a partnership, one protects the other while the other protects them, if you follow." Daphne nodded and Dumbledore continued, the bracelet having glowed brighter a few times as he spoke. "Now what happened to Mr. Malfoy was the result of magic, that was not your own, lashing out at him in defence of you. Weather the other knew or not, little is documented about them but I would assume Harry knew not of what happened."

At the mention of Harry Daphne's cheeks went red and she stared at the bracelet grasped in her hand and causing Dumbledore yet again to smile. _So he knew_. She thought.

"Now I take it young Harry has told you of his, let's say.. Unique grasp on magic?" He asked her to which she nodded in reply.

"Harry has an abnormal amount of magic, in some cases far out stripping some young adults; and it will continue to increase. While he considers it a curse, I believe it is a blessing. He has practised control for many years to be able to reel in his magic. When he was younger he'd cause an accident every other day; some small, some large." Dumbledore chuckled as he thought back. "Why, one time he managed to turn my entire office into what can only be described as a glacier when he was angry at my trying to persuade him to come to Hogwarts. That little event unfortunately confirmed his theory's in his own mind and he once again refused."

Frowning Daphne finally spoke up. "Why did he refuse sir? He's said it can be hard to control sometimes but no one's ever been hurt, right?" She asked, thinking back to what Harry had said when they first met.

"While no one has been hurt, there have been some close cases. Mostly with his family, which was lucky. There aren't many who can calm Harry down if he loses control.. But! Back to the bracelet. Harry has a lot of magic in his body, so when you were in danger and no matter how small, his magic came through the connection and sought to protect you. In this case, by disabling Mr. Malfoy for a while. You notice how you felt different when I removed the bracelet from your presence, this I believe to be because you're not very connected and not just by magic." As he said the last sentence he looked over his glasses at her again in a knowing fashion.

Daphne could only nod and wanted to jump out of the office window than be here having a conversation like this with Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter is very fond of you, he may be difficult sometimes, even hard headed; but I now ask two things of you. Look out for him, especially in present times. He certainly lacks company in the friend's department but from watching over him I can see he's slowly getting there. The second thing, is to be careful. His magic is feeding into you on a constant basis whether you notice it or not. Harry's magic is not something to trifle with, should you wrong him in a serious way, and I'm not saying you will, the connection between you two will break and believe me when I say that it would be beyond painful. Now-" He said clapping his hands together and causing Daphne to jump. "-You've listened to this old man for long enough, and I apologise for taking up your lunch time. I would also appreciate if what was said here was kept from Harry. I have my reasons to which he will be enlightened of when he is ready."

* * *

Sirius was bouncing his way up the path that led to the Potters house, he was going to visit both Lily and Remus for tea. He was in such high spirits as he made his way there. It had been far too long since they had all been together. He reached the door and gave it a quick rasp with his knuckles and waited.

The door opened and Lily Potter stood in the doorway and looked at him. "Oh," she said. "It's just you. Come in." She said as she moved back into the house.

"Hello Sirius, nice to see you again. Oh thank you Sirius, it's nice to see you too." He mumbled at the greeting.

"Oh be quiet." Remus said from the sofa in the living room. He placed his mug on the small table and got up to greet him. "Good to see you." He said as he hugged and patted the man on the back. "You too Moony." Sirius replied.

"Yes, yes. You've both greeted now sit down." Lily said sternly. "Remus was filling me in on what Harry has been doing, and _who_ he spends all his time with."

They both sat back and down and Remus continued what he was saying before Sirius arrived. "He's doing very well, mostly because he's getting quite the academy shove from a Miss. Hermione Granger who's a-"

"Who's she? What's she like?" Lily interrupted, sat on the edge of her seat. Anything to do with her son she was interested in.

"If you'll let me finish Lily." Remus said causing Sirius to snicker and Lily to look bashful. "She's a very smart witch, top of her year. Harry and her seem to be getting along very well. She's very studious, and being in the same house as Harry is having a good effect on him. He's catching up very quickly." He finished off and took a sip of his tea. "What about that other one? Daphne or whatever he name was?" Sirius asked which caused Lily to scowl at him.

"Daphne Greengrass! How could you forget?" She said "They're basically inseparable, right Remus?"

Remus smiled and nodded and Lily carried on. "I'm rooting for them. Ever since he met that girl he's been far happier and outgoing than normal and It's so nice to see him smile even if he doesn't realise he's doing it." She said as she beamed at the two of them.

As Sirius had spoken to Dumbledore about the Greengrass family he was a little uncomfortable talking about them with the two but smiled along none the less. He knew what it meant to Lily to see her son happy.

"Enough about that trouble maker. Have you heard about the second task Lily?" Sirius asked the smiling woman.

"Mhm. Remus told me, a duel? It's better than a dragon."

Sirius grimaced. "I wouldn't say that just yet, we don't know who or what he's going to have too duel and if the rumours I've heard are right it's going to be a tricky for him."

Lily _hated_ the tournament since Harry was a part of it, but since passing the first task she felt a lot better. Her not so little boy got through it mostly unscathed and actually didn't do too badly. She hoped the other tasks wouldn't be as far, though perhaps but nothing like facing a dragon on your own as an underage wizard.

"I'm sure he'll be fine; he's been reading up a lot on spells useful on a duel and no doubt he will ask you for some practice Sirius, so make sure you're available some time." Remus said with a nod to the man.

"Oh I'll show him a thing or two alright." He replied with a grin. This had the opposite effect though as his two friends had worried expressions. "Oh sod you both, you'll see." He crossed his arms and looked away as the others laughed.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the library, having been dragged there by Hermione and was currently reading a book on magical elements by the window when a huge tome landed 3 inches to his right on the table causing him to jump. "Bloody hell Hermione! You could have crushed my head!" He shouted, albeit quietly.

"Sorry Harry.. It was a little heavier than I thought so I sort of rushed back to the table with it." She apologised and gave him a small smile which Harry returned. "What is this anyway?" He asked as he rifled through the pages which has large drawings and diagrams.

"It's not much, just information I want to find out for charms class." She said as if everything was normal. Harry thought the entire terms lessons could fit in that book but decided to keep it to himself. While Hermione and he were getting a long really well he didn't know the boundaries of their friendship and he didn't want to hurt her by making fun, even as a joke.

They carried on reading for a while in silence, only the sounds of pages being turned disturbing them. They could hear some students occasionally and to Harry's annoyance some of the whispers included his name in, although he couldn't here exactly what they were saying. He had a few guesses though. He was pleased to note though that the school as a whole seemed to be coming around to him finally, he just wished it would happen quicker. "You're not with Daphne for a change." Hermione said quietly next to him, she hadn't looked over; still reading her book and making notes.

"She had to speak to Professor Dumbledore. She didn't know what about though, she went at lunch time and she's probably in a lesson now even though we have a free period." He replied. Harry had been thinking about her earlier when his wrist suddenly went cold but dismissed it when it warmed up again not to long after.

"Oh? I see.." Was all she said in reply before going silent again as they worked. It wasn't long though until she couldn't take it anymore and a question burst out of her mouth. "W-would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? You've never been right?" She asked, her face going red but Harry didn't seem to notice her blushing but he did laugh. "Hermione I _live_ on the outskirts of Hogsmeade."

Wanting to run out of the room for being stupid and forgetting she closed her book and started to tidy up her notes. "But I'm going there this weekend with Daphne and Tracey, you're coming too right?" He asked her and she looked down at him having stood up. "O-of course, I'll be there Harry." She said and smiled when she saw the bright smile adorn his face.

"Anyway.. I've got to go; my lesson starts soon; don't waste your free time." To which Harry mumbled, already bored of reading. He liked reading but sometimes this was a bit much even for him. _I don't know how she does it._ He thought fondly. Now alone in the library Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It was nice and peaceful with only the sounds of books being read and the breeze flowing in through some of the windows. It wasn't until he felt a presence that he opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes.

"So you're him, huh?" The stranger said. "I thought you'd be 6ft and dazzlingly handsome. Glad I've still got the handsome on my side. I'm Andrew, Andrew Jones; but you can just call me Andy." He was speaking fairly fast and full of confidence. Harry sat there, still leaning back in his chair with surprise and confusion on his face. No one had once come up and spoken to him like this, they were generally afraid.

"H-Harry.." He said, not really knowing what to say and leaning forwards in his chair. The guest had already jumped into the seat Hermione had vacated only a short while ago. "Well duh, everyone knows who you are. Weird how they move around you like you're in a bubble though hey? Who'd you piss off anyway to cause them to act like that?"

 _Is this guy for real?_ Harry thought. "No one.. They're just afraid, I guess.." Harry said.

"Oh yeah? Weird.. Anyway, I've only just gotten out of St. Mungo's today; bad accident with a Humbledinger so I've been out of school. Everyone is talking about you so I thought I'd come and see for myself. I'm in Gryffindor like you." He pointed and tapped on his tie showing the colours. "So look, I heard about the first task with the Dragon; it was in the papers too. Cool stuff doing that, the other champions too. Shame about getting forced to enter though. You couldn't back out of it? I'd probably pretend to be dead and hoped it'd leave me alone if I had to face a dragon.. You know what the second task is yet? It's in a few weeks right-" He stopped midway although Harry was having a hard time keeping up with him. He'd gone to answer a few of his questions but he just kept talking. Seemed nice enough though.

Andy suddenly jumped up and did a little bow and gave a winning smile at a familiar blue eyes girl strode across the library and stopped in front of Harry. That comfortable feeling he felt whenever she was around causing him to be at ease. "Andy, a pleasure to meet you." He said as Daphne went to speak to Harry. Daphne looked at him once and then turned away.

"Yeah, brilliant." She said, cutting him off and looking back at Harry with a smile. "Harry let's go to the lake, I've no more lessons for the day and I know you've got free periods."

"Yeah sure, just let me put these away. I'll meet you down there."

Daphne nodded and walked out of the library, leaving Harry alone with Andy again as he started to tidy up the books and pieces of parchment scattered on the table he was using. "She your girlfriend? I've been trying to get Greengrass to even _notice_ me since second year. How'd you manage that?" Andy asked with disbelief.

"Girlfriend? We're.. Just friends, we met over the summer." Harry replied and placed a large book back on the shelf near them.

"Either way, nice score mate. Her friends not bad either." He looked horrified for a second before whispering "Don't tell them I said that." Which made Harry laugh. He didn't think Andy was a bad guy, even though he seemed a little out there and he was nearly on the same level as Hermione with speaking. "Well I won't interrupt your date, I'll be off to the Great Hall and wait for dinner seeing as I've not got much on at the moment having gotten back this morning." And before Harry could even say good bye he was walking out of the room leaving Harry a little baffled about the whole engagement.

After Harry put the last of the books away he smoothed his robe and made his way out of the library and down the corridor towards the front gates. His thoughts drifted back to what Andy had said. "Girlfriend." He whispered to himself as he strolled slowly down the corridor, the breeze feeling good. It was a nicer than normal day today, so most were making the most of it outside. He had thought about Daphne a few times _in that way_ and he honestly thought he liked her more than a friend. He didn't know how to ask her though, or even if he should. He had a reputation as it was already, he didn't want to bring her down or anything.

Not realising his legs had gotten him to the lake already he stopped when he saw Daphne sitting against the tree at the lakes edge with a book in her hands. The steady breeze causing her hair to flutter and she had to move a little behind her ear so it wasn't in the way. Harry just stood there as he watched how beautiful she looked. All his thoughts about not saying anything bubbling to the surface again as he watched.

She eventually noticed him looking and gave him an odd look that he didn't recognise. _She's probably just wondering why you're standing here staring at her like an idiot._ He thought. Harry walked over and sat down next to Daphne, their shoulders touching but Daphne didn't move away so Harry stayed like that.

"What're you reading?" He asked her looking down at the book in her hands.

"Just stuff for ancient runes. Your brain wouldn't be able to take it." She said jokingly with a smirk. Harry shoved her a little as pay back. Once she'd stopped giggling she put the book away and turned to look out over the lake. "Have you thought about the second task yet? I'd rather not visit you in the hospital wing every task you know."

He had thought about it, Dumbledore had announced last night that it would be in a few weeks and the task would involve a duel, although who they had to face no one knew. "I've thought about it.. I was thinking of asking Sirius or Remus if they had time to teach me some duelling. I doubt I'd last a few seconds if I walked into the task now." Harry wasn't very happy when he thought about the tasks ahead, judging from the first one they all seemed to be out of his reach; but that wasn't surprising since he had less of an education than them and was younger. That didn't stop him grumbling about being forced to participate though. "Might be able to make some large holes though." He laughed but Daphne didn't.

"It's not funny Harry, what if you got hurt again? It was bad enough the first time." She scolded him.

Harry leant back against the tree and sighed. "I can't wait for all this to be over."

Deciding she was fighting a losing battle when it came to Harry getting into trouble she decided to talk about other things. "So who's that guy bothering you in the library earlier? She asked him.

"Who, Andy?" He said. "He wasn't bothering me. He sort of just, appeared; and then didn't stop talking. Seems nice enough though."

"He looks like a playboy.

"Hmm, yeah I guess he comes across like that. At least he spoke to me like I wasn't about to blow his arm off, that was refreshing." Harry said causing them both to laugh a little. It didn't help Tracey was spreading rumours that he _would_ blow their arms off. While it kept a lot of gossip on stupid made up rumours like that, it did sometimes annoy him as he wanted _some_ friends. The castle was huge and he couldn't always be with either Tracey, Hermione or Daphne.

At the thought of Hermione Harry remembered something. "Oh by the way, Hermione is coming to Hogsmeade with us this weekend." He said as if there was nothing wrong with that statement.

Daphne whirled round on him with her eyebrow raised. "Granger? She said she's coming did she?"

Before Daphne could get angry Harry patter her leg and told her he invited her before going silent. "Although she invited me first, I think she forgot I almost live in Hogsmeade." This caused Daphne to go silent to which Harry assumed she was probably mocking her inwardly. He didn't like it when they didn't get along. Daphne however wasn't mocking her however; she was out right fuming at her. She had a smile on her face but it was very fake as they both watched students throw stones into the lake. _So she asked Harry out on a date did she?_ She thought with frustration. Tracey said there was nothing to worry about because Harry liked her and she sometimes got the feeling he did but she wasn't sure. It's not like she could listen in on his thoughts. She hadn't had the nerve to ask Harry to go to Hogsmeade with just her so she invited Tracey as well.

"Hey.. Daphne.." Harry's voice was pretty quite, so she had to listen carefully over the breeze. "After we visit Hogsmeade with the others, would you.. would you like to you know, hang out a bit? We could visit my mum, or something.."

She could see his face was starting to turn red and at that knew what he was asking. _He's asking me on a date?_ She yelled internally. Inside she was jumping up and down and wanted to walk up to Granger and tell her to back off but she fought it down and simply replied normally.

"Sure, I'd like to visit your mum." She said as she tried to stop her cheeks from going red. She really wanted to say "It's a date." But thought it might break him, and her come to think of it. This was all pretty new for the both of them. Daphne knew she was considered pretty but she had always turned down invitations for dates and the like. She hates going home for those reasons, where her father would try and marry her off to some jumped up little pureblood.

"C-Cool. I'll send her an owl tomorrow so she knows." He muttered beside her.

They both continued to sit there after that, neither of the two speaking as they watched the students around the lake more. Daphne was playing with her bracelet under the big cardigan she was wearing and could feel it growing ever so warmer. Glancing at Harry she saw a smile on his face. She liked it when he smiled.

"two galleons say I can hit that boulder on the other side of the lake." Harry said suddenly as he stood up and dusted the loose grass off his backside.

Daphne looked over the lake to where he was pointing and smirked. "Deal." She said knowing there was no way he could hit it. Harry smiled at her and lifted his wand. "Get ready to cough up."

Steadying his wand out in front of him he concentrated on the boulder and whispered the levitation charm as he flicked his wand upwards with a swish. The white light shot out and flew straight across the lake, passing the boulder and hitting a large oak tree on the other side of the bank. A few seconds later the tree was being pulled out of the ground as if by ropes and the cracking sound of large roots being ripped from the ground could be heard from where they were. Daphne had jumped to her feet and was tugging on Harrys arm and pulling him back. Eventually he seemed to snap out of it and realised what Daphne was doing, the next second they were both running from the lake and heading back to the castle. They stopped in a corridor just off from the entrance hall, leaning on their knees and panting. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "If-If anyone asks, we were in the library.." Harry managed to get out before sitting down to lean against the wall as he laughed harder. Daphne fell down next to him and together they planned an alibi for when it inevitably came back to them.

* * *

"Your progress, Greengrass?" A cold voice said from a throne like chair in a baron room. It was deadly silent and so cold you could see your breath.

The man kneeling on the ground shivered slightly at the voice and the cold. "S-soon. It's very nearly complete." He said quietly, as if afraid to speak.

"Good.. Do not disappoint me." The voice said again. "And your daughter, you say she is at Hogwarts correct?"

"Y-yes." The man said.

There was silence momentarily. "You'll bring her to me when she comes home for the holidays. I wish to speak to her." The man didn't say anything at that, he hung his head and nodded quickly without looking up.

"Excellent, you may leave."

The man didn't hang around for long, quickly standing up and bowing he walked quickly from the room. Closing the door with a soft _thud_. He turned away from the door and came face to face with his wife. "Well?" She whispered.

David Greengrass pulled his wife along the hallway and into one of their many living rooms, closing the door firmly behind him. "Everything is fine. I'll finish the potion once I've got the last few ingredients and then he'll leave." He told her.

Danielle sat down on the plush sofa with intricate golden carvings. "And you believe that _thing_?" She asked, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice. "I don't want that monster here, you tell me it's nothing bad but I _know_ what's in that room. Strange men coming and going in _our_ house at all times of the day and night. Cloaked with masks, some of them. Don't think I'm a food David."

David knew his wife was smart, that there was no way he would have been able to hide what was going on in the house but he had no _choice_. "It doesn't matter what we think, if we say or do anything against them, they'll kill us." He wasn't looking at his wife when he spoke, they hadn't been getting along very well recently but she was still his wife.

"He wants to see Daphne." He said abruptly and his wife stared him in the eyes.

"No." She said simply, as if daring him to argue.

"Dani-" He started to say but was cut off as a short, thin piece of carved wood appeared at his throat. "Don't you dare even start that sentence. Our daughter, will not go near that man; do you hear me? I'll make sure she stays at Hogwarts." She said fiercely to her husband. Pulling her wand away from him she strolled over to the door and pulled at the handle. It didn't budge however as David was holding it shut with his hand. "We don't have a choice. I didn't get a say in having to make this stupid potion, I didn't get a say when the bloody thing basically moved in and _we_ don't get a say about this. He'll kill us and he'll kill her, is that what you want? Your only daughter murdered before she's even an adult all because her mother tried to protect her?!" He yelled.

Danielle was fuming now, she let go of the door handle and started hitting him in the chest with every sentence she said. "Don't you dare tell me what's good for your daughter! You try and marry her off every summer to sleaze bags! You don't give her the time of day! You're never even around! I love our daughter, would do anything for her!" She yelled back.

David however didn't retaliate, her words seeming to hit a mark and he took a step back. "I do love her.. She's my daughter. I'm only trying to give her a life I had to work my entire life for. If we don't bring her to him, he'll kill her." He said quietly to his wife.

She glared at him for a few moments, pure venom in her eyes before pulling the door open and strolling out; slamming it shut behind her. David moved to the sofa and slumped down into it. It was true what he said, he loved his wife and his daughter; more than anything. He just wanted to give them a life they deserved, he'd made mistakes and perhaps hadn't listened to their wishes but this was serious.

He didn't know what Voldemort wanted with his daughter, but he had no choice.


	12. Chapter 12 - Love and Leverage

**Love and Leverage**

 **Chapter 12**

"Come _on_ Daphne, Harry won't care what you wear you know." Tracey said impatiently. She was waiting for Daphne to finish getting ready inside Daphne's room. Tapping her foot lightly against the floor she stood by the door.

" _I_ care what I wear." Came the reply from Daphne as she finished putting on her thin trainers which showed the top of her feet. She was wearing tight black jeans and a thin green jumper which hid her bracelet. Her hair was styled to frame her face and she tucked a strand behind her ear, showing off a small sparkling earing.

Tracey smirked at her friend. "Nice colour, I think I've seen that exact shade before.." She said as she pretended to be in thought.

Daphne simply walked past her and lightly hit her arm causing Tracey to jump. Together they exited Daphne's room and made their way along the corridor and towards the exit of the Slytherin corridor. A few heads turned to look at them both, never really dressing up at all before now. "Where are we meeting them again?" Tracey asked.

"Just outside the entrance hall and I still can't believe he invited Granger too."

A sideways look at her friend confirmed Daphne had a semi-hurt look on her face but was hiding it well. Tracey knew Hermione had made a few moves, or had tried too; if Harry wasn't so dense but Daphne was insecure at the best of times with things like this. "Don't worry," She said with a pat on the back. "You've got your super special date afterwards right?" A smirk adorning Tracey's lips confirmed that Daphne was blushing. She couldn't be happier for her friend however.

A few minutes later they arrived at the entrance hall and they made their way outside. A quick look to the right saw Harry laughing as he sat on ab bench flanked by Hermione and Andy. They both walked up to them and Harry stopped laughing as he looked at Daphne. Tracey inwardly smirked as his eyes roamed up and down. "Hey guys, are you ready to-" Harry had started to say but Tracey cut him off. "Aren't you going to say how beautiful Daphne look's Harry? Maybe even a little _sexy_?" Daphne whirled around on her friend with a death glare as he cheeks started to tint red but no one was more shocked at what came next than herself.

"She does.. Very, beautiful." Harry announced quietly, staring at the floor; not trusting his voice if he looked up at her. Everyone had gone silent at this declaration so Andy decided to break it.

"Well! Now we're all here, we best be off right?" He said jovially.

"Who're you?" Tracey asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked him up and down.

Andy looked a little hurt but soon recovered. "Does no one know me? I've been in this school since your first year.. No matter! Just call me Andy, and I already know you're the famous Tracey Davies." He finished with a little bow that for some reason caused Tracey to blush slightly. Everyone was staring at her until she cleared her throat and grabbed Daphne by the arm and pulled her along the path towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

"H-Hey!" Harry shouted as he got up from the bench and ran after the pair, leaving the other two behind to catch up.

"Well aren't they just horribly in love, don't you think Hermione?" Andy said and turned towards Hermione. "Ah-" He noticed the look on her face, she looked hurt. "I didn't know.. You like him too, right?" He asked the brunette.

"Let's get going or they'll leave us behind." She said and put a smile on her face. "Come on!" She said loudly and sped off to catch up to the others.

They all climbed into a carriage and headed off towards Hogsmeade. Harry and Daphne were shoved close together as the carriage buffeted them around as it made its way down the road. Shortly after they arrived in the small village and they disembarked. "Where should we go first?" Harry asked the group.

"Hmm.. Why don't we check out Honeydukes first?" Tracey said to which everyone agreed. They all set off for Honeydukes, which wasn't very far into the village. Andy talked the most, being a new member of the group. Harry still wasn't sure exactly how he came to be here but he was nice to have around. It certainly broke up the boy to girl ratio. He was starting to feel a little weird being the only guy in a group of girls. Sirius would probably curse him if he ever said that where the dog could hear him. They each got a few things from the sweet shop and headed over to the joke shop next. This time Harry and Andy seemed to have the most energy whereas the girls wouldn't stop talking and wondering what something or other tasted like in the sweet shop. The whole time they were in either shop Harry and Daphne kept catching glimpses of each other and smiled before turning away to what they were looking at before. Harry didn't know why it seemed to awkward between them, just the other day they were acting fine and even in close proximity towards each other. He assumed it was because he had basically asked her out on a date, and she agreed.

Harry had written to him mum the day before, explaining that he was bringing a friend over after visiting the village. He had to get permission from Professor. McGonagall as technically the trip into the village was exactly that, the village. Living very close by thought she let it off as an exception, and as Harry's mum would be there she didn't need much convincing.

A couple of hours later after exploring the shops and eating some sweets they all headed into The Three Broomsticks to get a drink and have a bit of a break. Pulling up a few extra chairs at a table they all crammed in and Andy left to order some drinks after Harry gave him some money and saying it was on him.

"Man it feels like forever since I've strolled through the village. It never changes though; they could do with some more shops." Tracey said leaning back in her chair.

"I wish they made the bookshop bigger.."

"Only you would wish for more books Hermione." Said Harry, laughing.

Daphne turned to look at the brunette. "Don't you have enough books Granger?" She said and then jumped in pain as a large shoe kicked her shin from under the table. "I mean, Hermione." She cast a 'you'll be sorry' look at Harry but he simply smiled at her and she quickly softened up and looked back at Hermione.

"Sure, but books are knowledge and for a witch or wizard, knowledge is power. I'm not terribly great with the practical sides of magic so I at least want to be great on the other sides."

She was stopped from saying any more as Andy returned, arms full with drinks. Harry jumped up to help and they handed them all out across the table. "What did I miss?" Andy asked the group.

"Oh not much, just Gran-" Another kick hit Daphne's shin. "Hermione's love for books.." She was glaring daggers at Harry now but he seemed not to care at least. Tracey was watching the interacting with a big grin and decided she couldn't help herself.

"So, what are you two going to do on your date after this at your house?" She asked Harry and Daphne.

Andy did a spit take and sprayed his drink over himself and Hermione coughed as some of her drink went down the wrong hole. "D-date?" Hermione asked as she embarrassingly wiped her mouth. Harry and Daphne didn't say anything so Tracey assumed she had to step in once again. "Oh yeah, they're going back to Harry's house right?" She said to Harry, already knowing the answer and loving the look on their faces. She always did love causing trouble, and even more so if it embarrassed Daphne.

"My mum will be there." Harry said, mostly to Hermione who was still shocked. That seemed to soften her up a little. Andy, who was busy cleaning himself of his own drink spoke up. "Bringing the girl home to the parents eh Harry?" He said and nudged him in the rib. Harry laughed but Daphne could tell the smile on his face was fake and this time it was her chance to kick someone under the table so she aimed a hefty kick at Andy's shins causing his leg to jump and his knee to slam against the underside of the table.

This had two great effects, one was Andy was howling in pain and the other was Harry burst out laughing, and it was genuine this time. "Nice save." Tracey whispered into her ear.

Once they all composed themselves and Andy stopped trying to kick Daphne under the table, to which every time he tried he'd get 2 more he asked about the second task. "So I've heard it's going to be a duel right? Who're you going to duel? Oh! You don't think it's Dumbledore do you, that would be wicked.." He said and drifted off into fantasy land at the last thought.

"I doubt it's going to be Dumbledore, he's a judge remember so it's not like he can take part."

"What about a teacher, or someone from the ministry?"

"Nah, that would seem to tame. It's going to be something no one expected."

They all threw around ideas and wondered what it could be, or talked about useful spells that Harry should learn and get familiar with. Interestingly enough it was Daphne and Hermione who seemed to talk the most, although that wasn't so unusual. They were two of the best students in the year so of course they knew a lot. Harry stayed quiet for the most part, chipping in ideas or shooting down strange and frankly dangerous suggestions from Andy. He knew he was staring at Daphne a little too much, and he _knew_ she noticed. She'd shoot him questioning looks when everyone was talking but she didn't say anything. Internally he was thinking about what on earth he was going to do after this. Sure _he_ was the one who asked her but what did he know about what to do if they said yes. He'd written to Sirius and had been given a whole bunch of advice about what he should do, most of it he ignored but one comment stuck with him.

 _Make sure you ask her out at the end._ He wrote. Usually he would write something as a joke but oddly enough he seemed kind of serious about it all, which was a first for the dumb mutt. Perhaps his mum read it before he was allowed to send it.

The clock on the large wooden wall chimed and Harry looked up to see it was 3'oclock already. "We should get going Daphne." He said. She nodded, grabbing her little bag she had brought along and pulled the strap over her shoulder.

Trying not to go bright red the pair said their goodbyes and said they would meet them at dinner, although at separate tables. After that Harry held the door open for Daphne and they both walked outside. Both walking up the street in silence Harry was left with nothing but what Sirius had written. _Oh, and don't forget to hold her hand. Your mum and dad used to be inseparable; it was like someone had used a sticking charm on their hands._ Harry looked out of the corner of his eye, Daphne's hand was by her side as she walked alongside him. Filling himself up with confidence he reached out his own hand and gently grasped hers. He felt Daphne stiffen but she didn't say anything, neither did she pull her hand away.

Together they carried on through the street, hand in hand. Harry was leading her as Daphne didn't quite know where he lived, he'd mentioned the rough area over the summer but she had never been there before. Harry moved them off the main street and up through a narrow dirt road that would lead towards his house. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the front door and Daphne was feeling very nervous now. She'd met _hundreds_ of new people in her young life, why did Harry's mum matter so much? _Because you want him to be your boyfriend_ a voice in her head said. Harry let go of her hand and she felt the comforting warmth that appeared when he grasped hers earlier, disappear.

He stepped forwards and knocked on the door, it was his home and he could just walk in any time he wanted but Harry thought it best to approach this slowly and carefully. He had a bad feeling about this, he had originally used his mum as an excuse so they wouldn't be fully alone as it would have been to embarrassing to ask her otherwise. His fears were confirmed the moment his mother opened the door.

"Harry!" She shouted, the door flying open and bouncing slightly as it hit the house and causing both of them to jump. She was wearing blue jeans, a light white top and an apron. She almost jumped towards her son and pulled him into a hug with a huge smile on her face. Grasping both his cheeks with her hands she noted how well he looked. "Good." She said and patted his cheeks causing him to frown. "And you must be Daphne!" Lily said with a similar smile on her face, she walked up to the girl who tensed but simply hugged her too. "Come in, come in. I was just baking some tart." To which Harry perked up at the smell of his favourite food, Daphne noted the reaction too and filed it away for some other time.

They both moved into the house and Lily closed the front door, a huge smile still plastered on her face. As they reached the living room Harry stopped, causing Daphne to walk into the back of him. "Ow, what did you stop for?" She whispered. "We've got to leave, right now." He whispered back, panic in his voice.

"I'm only here to keep her in check you know." Sirius said from the sofa, watching them whisper to each other. He could guess what Harry had said.

"It's not her I'm worried about.." Harry mumbled and pulled Daphne into the living room and took a seat on the sofa on the opposite side of the table to Sirius. Lily took the seat in the middle so they were either side of them.

"So!" Came Lily's excited tones from her seat. "How long have you been dating?" She asked as if nothing was wrong.

" _Mum!_ " Harry shouted. Sirius laughed and gave him a look of _I told you so_.

"Since today." Daphne said quietly. Harry and Sirius who had been having a silent battle of stares whirled around to stare at her with their mouths open. _Are we.. Going out now?_ Harry thought. Daphne had in fact been thinking of asking him towards the end of the date. She couldn't rust her judgement that Harry would turn Hermione down if she asked him and caught him off guard. When Harry took her hand she understood he liked her too.

Lily almost exploded with joy and Sirius watched in horror and a little disgust as she stood up and dragged Daphne into the kitchen, leaving the 2 guys in shocked silence at what had just happened.

"Shouldn't I bet in there too?" Harry finally said as he stared at the closed door of the kitchen.

"I'd stay well clear of what's going on in there kid.."

Still confused at what had just happened he simply leant back into the sofa and sighed loudly. "Congratulations." Sirius said with a grin. "What, no funny comment?" Harry asked, a little afraid this was the calm before the storm. "I'm just happy for you kid. And don't worry about your mum, this is the first time you've ever brought someone home; and your _girlfriend_ at that.. So it's like a dream come true for her."

"This wasn't how I planned it by the way."

"Oh? How so?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Well first off, you weren't here." Sirius frowned. "And it was me who would ask her, not her.. declaring, we were together. Although, that's pretty much how Daphne act's so I shouldn't be surprised really.."

Sirius barked with laughter and slapped Harrys leg over the table. "You've a lot to learn if you think you can control what women will do. They're going to be a while in there, why don't we go into the basement and get some duelling practise in. You wanted to prepare for the second task right?" Harry turned and looked back at the kitchen door. "Don't worry, I won't stay long and you can take her up to your room and have some _alone time_." Sirius added with a wink. Harry simply groaned.

They both got up off the sofa and headed through a door towards the back of the living room, walking slowly down the steps until they were in a wide open space a little bigger than the living room.

"Now, we won't have long. No doubt you'll want to save Daphne from your mother before too long but for now we'll do some basic stuff that should allow you to practice on your own, or with some friends." Sirius said, all of a sudden very serious. "And make sure you control yourself, OK? It's all well and good for them but you're different; you could cause some serious damage with minor spells." He added, Harry nodded.

Sirius stepped into the centre of the room and pulled out his wand. "Now, stand over there a foot away from the wall." He said, pointing to the far end of the open space. Harry walked over and stood facing Sirius, his wand hanging at his side. "Now, you're going to hold a shield charm while I fire spells at it. The aim is for your back to not touch the wall. I won't be telling you when I'll start." He added with a grin.

Harry thought he was going to regret this as he raised his wand, ready to cast the shield charm at any second. The minutes drew on as Sirius merely walked around the centre of the room, stopping to look at the floor or ceiling for a second. Just before Harry was about to lower his wand and ask what Sirius was playing at a streak of red shot towards him. " _Protego!_ " He shouted, not a moment too soon and the spell bounced off his shield and hitting the stone floor in front of him. He had noticed though that he had slid back a few inches.

"Not bad, you were about to lower your wand though." Sirius tutted. "Big mistake, never let your guard down in a duel even if you think it's over or something isn't right." Harry nodded, putting more force into his stance.

They both continued like this for a while, Sirius firing spell after spell at Harry's shield as he tried to block them. Harry held up quite well, his shield only faltering a few times and that was only due to him trying to put more control into the spell. Sometimes it seemed if he tried too hard it had the opposite effect. "And you lose." Sirius said with a big grin. Harry's back had finally hit the wall behind him.

Harry collapsed onto the floor on all fours, panting. "I thought.. You'd go easy on me.. or something." Harry said between breaths.

"Why on earth would I go easy on your Harry? You're preparing for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"..Right."

"Anyway, enough for today. I'll pop up to the castle a few more times before the task, Mooney will help too-"

"Sirius! When are you leaving?!" Came the shout from Lily Potter above them.

His grin gone Sirius helped Harry up and they walked to the stairs leading back up to the living room. "You know Harry.. I'm starting to dislike this family. I used to be treated much better you know. James would even give me treats!" He said making Harry laugh. Sirius threw his arm over his shoulder as they walked up the stairs. "Now why don't you go and see your girlfriend, your mother seems about done with her. Poor girl, I wonder if she's run out of the house. I always told James Lily had a few screws-" He didn't get to finish that sentence however as just as they came through the door to the living room a spell hit him in the side of the head and he promptly fell to the floor with a crash.

"Don't listen to him Harry, he's just having a tantrum." Lily said smiling still and flicked her wand at the crumbled body of Sirius black on the floor. She levitated him and started moving him towards the front door. "Oh and Daphne's upstairs in your room."

Harry gulped and walked to the stairs. _You're a Gryffindor, bravery and stuff.._ He tried telling himself but it wasn't doing much good. Grasping the stair banister, he walked up the stairs to the landing. Walking along the landing he reached the door to his room far quicker than he wanted too. He wasn't afraid of her or anything. He just didn't know how to act. He reached out and dragged the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open.

Daphne was sitting on his bed with a book from the small pile on his bedside table. She didn't even notice he had opened the door. Harry moved into the room and sat down on his bed next to her, causing her to sway a little but she didn't look up from the book. He did notice her cheeks were a little red however, that made him feel a whole bunch better. Harry leaned back against the wall and watched Daphne read, occasionally moving a piece of her hard behind her ear if it dangled in front of her.

"You know; this reminds me of the summer." Harry said out of the blue.

Daphne looked up at that and smiled. He couldn't help but look at her eyes, her lips and even how loose her jumper was below her neck. She noticed this and smiled. "See something you like Harry?" Daphne asked seductively.

Going bright red and looking anywhere but her he simply nodded, not trusting his words. Daphne closed the book she was reading, leaned over and placed it on the pile of books on the bedside table. She leaned back against the wall with Harry and turned to look at him.

"Harry." She said quietly.

"Mhm?" He said, still too embarrassed to look at her.

"I want you to kiss me."

Harry froze. _Wasn't I supposed to ask her that? Wait no that's not right.. I'm just supposed to do it?_ Thoughts swirled through his brain until he felt a hand on his. Looking down he saw Daphne had placed her hand on his, her fingers intertwined with his.

"Kiss me." She repeated again, her face slowly getting closer to his. Their lips barely a few inches apart. Harry leaned in their lips touched. Neither of them had any experience so it was a little awkward but Harry felt something flow through him, and if he wasn't going crazy, connecting with her. Their interlocked hands grew hot but neither of them noticed. Neither also noticing the pair of bracelets glowing steadily as they kissed.

After what felt like 10 minutes for Harry they broke apart. Harry's brain was still playing catch-up and Daphne looked like she wanted to do it again. Her eyes piercing into his. Harry wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. He'd felt something he had never felt before, a warmth he had never experienced before. They both finally looked away from each other and smiled.

Daphne noticed her bracelet was on show and quickly pulled her jumper over it. She was going to tell Harry about how it worked soon but she wanted to talk to Dumbledore about it more, if he'd explain it to her. "I really like you Harry, since the summer." Daphne said in barely a whisper.

Harry held her hand more tightly. "Me too. I was surprised what you said downstairs.. And what you said before.. All of it actually." Daphne smiled at him trying to figure things out and without thinking about it first, pulled him away from the wall so they both fell into the bed laughing. Harry stretched his arms out so he was above her and he smiled at how beautiful she was. This time she didn't need to say anything to get him to kiss her. He moved his face closer slowly until their lips touched and she revealed in the feeling and her love for Harry; her hand coming up to hold the back of his neck.

* * *

An hour later the two teens appeared back downstairs, faces red and trying to hide their embarrassment now that they weren't alone.

"Mhmmmmmmmmm." Lily said, sitting at the sofa as she watched them come down the stairs. She had a scrutinising expression and was looking at the pair as if waiting for them to crack and spill all their crimes. "Well, you'd best be off or Minerva will be at my throat." She jumped up and walked over to the pair, giving them each a big hug and ruffled Harry's hair for good measure. "It was so good meeting you Daphne, please take good care of him." The pair seemed to be looking at each other in some strange language as Harry was left standing there confused.

"Right, back to school with you both. Don't forget to ask Remus _nicely_ to help with your preparations for the task." She ushered them both out of the house and waved good-bye. One last look at the pair retreating down the path, hand in hand and she closed the door and headed into the kitchen.

It wasn't even 5 minutes later that there was a knock on the door. "Jeez, what did you forget this time Har-" She stopped when she saw a hooded figure who was obviously a woman, longs strands of hair falling from the cloaks hood but covered her face.

"May I come in Mrs. Potter? It's urgent." The stranger asked.

Lily had her on her wand in her back pocket. "Who are you, how did you find this house?" She asked the woman.

"Please, we can't talk out here. I can explain everything inside; I don't have a wand." At this Lily pulled her wand into view and gave a casual flick, confirming there was no wand.

"Come in." Lily said, stepping aside as the figure all but burst into the entrance way. Lily closed the door and gestured for her to enter the lounge and take a seat. Once the figure was seated she removed her hood. "My name is Danielle Greengrass, and I need your help."

"Greengrass?" Lily asked. "As in Daphne's mother? She was just here-"

"Yes I know, I had to stay hidden less she spot me when she left. That young boy, your son; yes?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, Harry. They're.. Dating now." Lily still couldn't help but smile at the sight of Harry, happy with a girlfriend. Earlier in the year she wouldn't have thought she could get him to stay out of the house for more than a few hours, and now look at him.

"They're in danger, both of them." Danielle said gravely.

Sitting down opposite the woman Lily crossed her arms. "In danger? Is this about the tourn-" But was again interrupted.

"No, well.. Yes. There's more going on."

Not really knowing whether to believe her but never one to ignore information, especially about her son.

"How did you find my house Mrs. Greengrass?" Lily asked suddenly. It wasn't like it was protected heavily, but you generally couldn't find it unless someone gave you specific directions to get to it.

"I spoke to Dumbledore." _Dumbledore?!_ Lily thought.

"Please explain."

Danielle shifted in the sofa and cleared her throat. "My husband is being forced to create something, somewhere, I cannot tell you.. We were forced to take an oath. What I can tell you is if Daphne comes home at Christmas she's going to be pulled into something dangerous, and I fear it will affect your son too. Dumbledore suggested that she come here.. If you would allow her. If my husband gets word that she is staying at the castle for Christmas then he'll force her home through the school board. If she comes here with your son, he has no control over it."

The woman said all this fairly quickly, as if struggling to get it out. She had her hands clasped together tightly in her lap with her head down as she spoke. Lily didn't reply straight away, instead taking in what she was saying. She had no issue if Daphne wanted to come here for Christmas, in fact she would love it. Harry would be happy, it would be the first Christmas that he might enjoy.

"Would you like some tea?" Lily asked the woman. Her head came up to look at her and a tiny smile adorned her lips.

"That would be nice, thank you."

Lily busied herself in the kitchen making some tea, on alert the entire time. She didn't think Daphne's mother would do another, not with what she had just said. Appearing back into the living room she handed a mug of hot tea which Danielle accepted with thanks. Sitting back down on the sofa Lily once against looked into the eyes of her guest.

"I'll need to confirm what you've said with Dumbledore."

"Of course." Danielle replied with a small bow of her head.

They both enjoyed the tea and spoke about Harry and Daphne. Lily was interested in hearing about Daphne. They had a chat in the kitchen while Harry was busy with Sirius but it was interesting hearing about her from her mother. She was apparently a quite girl, but confident in what she believed in. She was also stubborn and hard headed, which sounded like Harry to her.

Danielle looked at her watch and frowned. "I should leave, he's probably already wondering where I am. I had to sneak out." She stood and thanked Lily for tea. "Thank you for your time.. And for listening to me. I only care about my daughter's safety, and of course your sons."

"Thank you for informing me, I'll speak to Dumbledore about it. Good luck with your husband." Lily said, seeing her out.

She pulled her hood back over her head and with a small bow she hurried down the dirt path. Lily watched her go before going back inside. She stopped in the middle of the living room considering something. Making her mind up she stepped over to her fireplace and threw some floo power into the flames, turning them green. Stepping in she shouted out the password for Dumbledore's office. The next moment she was whisked away.

"Lily. A pleasure, I did not think you'd be here so soon." Dumbledore said. He was standing by the small set of bookcases on the other side of his office. Having turned around as his fireplace flared to life.

"Sorry for just bursting in here Albus but it involved Harry." She said, taking a seat and waiting for Dumbledore to move around his desk to take his seat.

"Quite understandable." He said as he lowered himself into his plush seat. "I take it Mrs. Greengrass has spoken to you?" Lily nodded in confirmation.

Dumbledore placed the book he had taken from his book shelf and placed it on the desk in front of them. "I believe it to be a plot by Voldemort." He said bluntly.

"Voldemort?" Lily asked, already panicking inside.

"Indeed. While she has had to swear an unbreakable oath so as she cannot give any information out we can gather information just from that statement alone." Dumbledore started to explain. "We can guess that it's most likely Voldemort because of what's been happening so far, I also have evidence that Sirius has been getting for me. We can also assume Voldemort, in whatever condition he is in, is staying at the Greengrass manor. Hence the reason Mrs. Greengrass does not want her daughter coming back."

"Well why don't we just go there and stop him?" Lily demanded.

He gave her a sad look. "I understand this frustrates you, but we have no genuine evidence and the ministry will not believe that Voldemort is back. Fudge is against me every time I try and bring it up. The only person I could perhaps send would be Sirius, but again that would be difficult. I've already had a few people 'scope it out' if you will. The manor is now heavily guarded. This again confirms my theory however."

"How can we not do anything Albus? You're telling me to just let whatever happens, happen?"

"Unfortunately yes. But believe me when I say I so far have everything under control, apart from Harry being entered into the tournament. I have theories, but that's all." Dumbledore said.

"I don't like it, can't we get Sirius to do something in the ministry?" She asked him.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Unfortunately Fudge is trying to remove Sirius from as many cases as he can. He suspects he's working for me and is trying his hardest to stop me."

Lily Potter sat in the chair, glaring daggers into Dumbledore. She wasn't happy, and she would be speaking with Mrs. Greengrass again.

* * *

"Are you ready Harry?" Daphne asked as they walked down a corridor towards the entrance hall. He couldn't believe it was already time for the second task. He'd had a few more sessions with Sirius, due to him having more free time from the ministry and a couple with Remus. Both proved to be extremely useful, even if he still thought he may fail the task.

Squeezing Daphne's hand he gave her a confident smile. "I'm as prepared as can be Daphne, don't worry. The worst case scenario is I lose or I end up in the hospital wing again." At that she scowled. "I told you _not_ to end up there again." She said firmly.

"I still can't believe your mum offered to have me for Christmas, I mean it beats going home and I can't wait to go but it's a little soon don't you think? I mean we just started d-dating." Any time either of them spoke about the fact they _were_ dating they got a little embarrassed.

"It's just mum being over bearing. I'm sorry in advanced, Christmas is going to be hell I'm telling you now." Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet, I'm sure it's going to be great. You mum is really nice, and I think she likes me."

"Yeah well.. I wish _they_ would all stop whispering and staring." They had just passed a group of students. Somehow, and they heavily suspected Tracey, the fact they were now a couple spread through the castle before they were even back. Daphne had told Harry she gave her a right go at but she wouldn't admit it was her. "Just ignore them. They'll get over it eventually." She said, although she was just as annoyed.

Harry shrugged and gave her a bump on the shoulder and she laughed. They approached the entrance hall and walked through the large gates. Most of the students were doing the same thing and a fair few of them shouted out to him wishing him luck. It was nice that since the first task some of the students were starting to act normally around him. Andy, Hermione and Tracey had all given their support and raced ahead to get good seats and to save one for Daphne. Apparently the rumours were saying it would be using the large arena venue again and as they were being directed down there he guessed they were right.

Daphne was squeezing his hand awfully tight but he didn't say anything. It was strange now he came to think about it how they seemed to automatically hold hands when they were in close proximity. It was like a subconscious thing and his hand moved on its own.

They came up to the final bend around the trees and a few moments later they were outside the arena. 3 large tents were out front instead of the singular, large one from the first task.

"Mr. Potter, if you'll come with me please." Professor McGonagall said as she watched up to meet them. She didn't wait a reply as she made towards the tent with the Hogwarts coat of arms on the flag above it.

Harry stopped and looked at Daphne, not really knowing what to say in this kind of situation. Thankfuly, she did it for him. She leaned up, as Harry was a little taller than her, and kisses him on the cheek. "Good luck." She said and quickly walked towards the crowd of students flowing into the stands. Harry smiled, still rooted on the spot. "And don't do anything stupid!" Daphne shouted, causing him to jump.

Giving her a wave he walked towards and into the tent his professor had gone into.

"Now Mr. Potter, listen quickly and carefully." She said as soon as he entered the tent and the flap closed. "Once the crowds have settled, this portkey-" To which she pointed at a ball on a pedestal in the middle of the tent that he hadn't really noticed. "-Will activate and you must touch it to be transported into the arena. As soon as you're in the arena the task has begun. Now listen carefully Harry. Inside the arena you'll find all sorts of terrain and obstacles. Around the area are targets, each able to manipulate a section of the arena and its environment. Simply hit the targets with any spell to activate it. You cannot activate the same target for 3 minutes after it's already been hit, do you understand?" Harry nodded, although he felt like this task was going to be a huge pain.

She looked him over, dressed in his Hogwarts tournament robes. "I couldn't be prouder, you know. Just remember, you win by not being stupid. Don't follow that hot head of yours. Think logically and calmly."

His head of house, the short interactions he had had with her usually drove him around the bend; especially in lessons. But instances like this, he really appreciated her. "Thanks Professor." Harry said, putting as much emotion as he dared into it.

She patted him on the shoulder and left the tent, leaving Harry to stare blankly at the glass ball in front of him. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand and waited for the signal. He wasn't sure when his turn would be, and if the arena was different for each champion. They had barely spoke, being kept separated by their headmasters but he thought they were good people and hoped he could have wished them good luck like in the first task.

The minutes dragged by as he waited, he heard the crowd die down and suspected it would be soon. He hadn't heard any cannon blasts, which he assumed would be the signal so none of the other champions had gone yet.

As he was thinking about it, he heard the huge blast that seemed to echo in the small tent. "Guess I'm first." He said to himself and grabbed the now glowing glass ball.

He felt his entire body compress and contort and the next second he fell straight onto a wet surface. Dazed and feeling like he was going to throw up he kept his eyes closed for a second and made sure he still had a firm grip on his wand. Once it had passed he stood up and looked around his surroundings.

He could see the other two champions were in the arena also.

 **A/N: Just a heads up, if anyone is interested (sorry I'm plugging) I posted another story. Well the idea I've had in my head anyway. If you're interested, I'd be honored if you left a comment with your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Hidden Truths

**Hidden Truths**

 **Chapter 13**

The moment Harry saw the other two champions; he knew what was happening. This wasn't a 1 on 1 like the first task. It was essential a fight to the death, minus the death part. There hadn't been any rules explained to him like the first task so he assumed anything could be used apart from actually murdering another champion. He didn't have long to ponder on this however as a streak of purple flashed past his eyes and hit small puddle of water behind him and turned into steam. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of any of those he quickly got his bearings and ran for cover. His section of the arena seemed to be mostly made of water, not quite a swamp but not far off either. He had some large mossy rocks he could hide behind or he supposed he could actually jump into the bodies of water scattered around. _Last resort_ he thought.

He found a large rock and leaned up again it. It was slimy and actually smelled a little funny but this wasn't a time to be picky. Leaning out he saw the other two must have done the same. Pulling his head back into cover he look up to the crowed. They all seemed to be cheering, he didn't know who, but he couldn't hear them anyway. The sound proof barrier used in the first task firmly in place.

 _Ok, remember what Sirius and Remus taught you. Keep a clear head, think about what spell they're going to use in advance and counter it._ These were the thoughts running through his mind. The one major problem with what they had both said to him was that he simply knew less magic than them. Granted, he could perhaps overpower them but that was dangerous and he had been warned not to let his emotions get the better of him.

Harry moved from his cover and made a run for a smaller, but more tactical spot. He stopped half way however when he felt a rumbling at his feet. Almost falling over as it suddenly became intense shaking he looked around. The water around him was rising, or perhaps the ground was sinking. He couldn't tell. Someone must have hit one of the targets and it had effects the area he was in. A quick scan of the arena walls confirmed that. One of the targets, which looked like a ring made of smoke hung in the air on sides of the arena wall was now red smoke, which he guessed meant it now couldn't be used for the 3 minutes McGonagall had told him about.

Not wanting to be the only one having a hard time, he waded through the now knee height water and took aim at a target he could see on the other end of the arena. He raised his wand and shouted " _Stupefy!_ ", the bright red spell shot out of his wand and flew straight towards the target. Seeing the smoky ring turn red confirmed he'd hit it and a few second later he could feel the ground rumble again, although not nearly as bad as what is was earlier. The other side of the area seemed to be filling with either smoke or mist, he couldn't tell.

It seemed to die down after that and he strained his ears to pick up as many sounds as he could. Ruling out what was basically nature and what were the sounds of the other two champions. He must not have been doing a few good job as a bright blue spell landing just in front of him. It didn't have an effect right away it seemed and he couldn't see where it came from. The water, which was still at knee height was slowly turning to ice. Panicking, he scrambled for the nearest mossy boulder, thanking his luck when there was one right to his left. He'd only just managed to climb onto the rock when the ice, which wasn't spreading out like it naturally did, had followed his path. His shoes squelching on the rock he looked around. He was right in the open now and all around him was cover, be it other large rocks, the water itself or even from a longer distance. _If anyone is going to target me its now, they basically forced me into this position_ he though, and he didn't like the idea that he had essential fallen into a trap; weather the ice had gotten him or not, he was now in the open.

He tried to push his senses out from him, listening harder than ever and scanning everything he could as quickly as he could manage it. It seemed to pay off as another bright purple spell came hurtling towards him. " _Protego!"_ He shouted. He had only just gotten the shield up in time and it was a little clumsily produced. The spell hit the shield hard and Harry slid back on the moss a few inches. He made a note to thank Sirius for that weird teaching technique in his basement after this was over. Knowing he couldn't be on defensive forever he waited for the next spell, which he knew should come soon. As he predicted, another spell shot out from the distance, where what could only be described as a maze like ruin had been placed. It hit his shield again but Harry was ready for it that time and held strong. He was impressed with the power that the other two champions were dishing out.

Seeing where the spell now came from Harry quickly dropped his shield and thrust his wand forwards and bellowed a blasting spell. " _Confringo!"_ Harry put as much power into the curse as he dared. It has the result he wanted though as Fleur Delacour ran from her cover behind a piece of ruined wall as it exploded in a cloud of dust, debris flying in every direction. Harry sent two stunners at the running figure but didn't expect them to hit, he was a little too far away for trying to anyone. "So I've got a tag on Fleur, now to find Krum.." Harry said out loud to himself as he jumped down from the rock, with a splash he landed and hid around the side of it, peaking he saw Fleur hiding behind a new wall, a few frays of her uniform showing. He'd have to get closed if he was going to stun her but if he came out of his cover he would be the one in a disadvantage.

Harry's luck seemed to be high for this task as 2 spells in quick succession exploded around where Fleur was hiding. She screamed in surprise and Harry winced as he watched her fly about a foot backwards. _Well there's Krum._ Harry took the advantage of the distraction and ran as fast as he could through the water towards the backside of the ruins, thankfully the water seemed to be slowly draining making it a lot easier to run through then before. He hoped they hadn't noticed him otherwise his plan to flank them would be ruined.

He could hear blasts and small explosions echoing through the ruins but ignored it all as he kept up his pace. He should have been watching where he was going however. As he placed his foot down on what he thought was solid ground, it disappeared and he started to fall. Instincts taking over his hand reached out and only just managed to grab the edge of what he could now see was a large pit. Thankfully, no spikes at the bottom but it would have proved a hefty fall.

* * *

"Daphne you're breaking my hand.." She said nonchalantly. Daphne didn't seem to care as she continued to squeeze her best friends hand. She seemed more worried than in the first task, possibly because she had seen how violent it was. "Sure, carry on.. I don't need it anyway.." She grumbled.

"Phew, that was a close one. Good thing he's got good reflexes, eh Greengrass?" Andy said from beside her. Not getting a response her looked beside him and looked at her in confusion.

He turned to Tracey. "She always like this?" He asked.

"Only when he's doing dangerous things." She replied with a smirk.

Andy turned back to watch as Harry pulled himself up and out of the hole and continued through the ruins. The other two champions were still duelling, sparks flying in the centre of the arena. He hadn't known Harry long and this was the first time he'd seen him do any real magic. He seemed pretty lacklustre in classes, although he was pretty good with the written work. When he had been finally released from St. Mungo's he had come back to all sorts of rumours flying around, the most important of all; was that Harry Potter had come to Hogswarts. He knew who Harry was, who didn't; he'd grown up hearing the rumours and stories just as much as any other kid. The image he had in his mind didn't fit the real Harry however.

He was distracted from his thoughts though as he thought he saw a soft green glow coming from the end of Daphne's sleeve. Reaching out her touched what he now saw was a bracelet but instantly recoiled if burned. "What the.." He whispered. Daphne hadn't even flinched but he noticed Tracey was watching him. She shook her head at him and he let it drop, confused as to what it was. Turning to his right he saw Hermione was in a similar state, simply staring at Harry.

"Lucky bastard.." He mumbled.

* * *

Harry was standing up with his back again a wall, listening. The sounds of the other two duelling had died down and he wondered if one of them had beaten the other. Edging slowly against the wall to where he had last seen Fleur, wand tightly in hand and ready to raise a shield at a moment's notice.

As he moved along the wall he hit a lose part of the brickwork, causing some of them to fall. It was a miracle any of it was standing, it all seemed about ready to crumble. Magic probably had a lot to do with it. The noise he had caused alerted the others to where he was.

" _Bombarda!_ " He heard just before diving out of the way from the wall he was against. The next second a large hole appeared and he saw Victor Krum walk through the dust with confidence and power.

" _Stupefy!_ " Harry shouted in response, he was what he could only describe as a corridor, 2 walls flanking either side of him. The spell smashed again Krum's shield but the Bulgarian continues on towards him, lazily throwing spells at him. Either he didn't consider Harry a threat or he was over confident in this task. Harry imagined it was probably the first.

Harry raised a strong shield as Krum repeatedly sent spell after powerful spell at his shield. He was slowing being forced back. During their practise with Sirius he had managed to last a fair amount of time but he was eventually forced against the wall. Not wanting to simply roll over and take it Harry tried to think of a counter. He didn't know as many offensive spells at Krum, that was for sure but what could he do with the spells he already knew? _Well it's exactly what they told me not to do, but hey it worked in the first task_ he thought.

Lowering his shield, which caused Krum to raise an eyebrow in confusion he raised his wand and let his magic lose as much as he dared. He didn't need to take on a dragon and exhaust himself, even if he did beat Krum he would still have Fleur to deal with. He thrust it forward and cried " _Stupefy!_ ". The bright red spell spell launched from his wand with the sound of a cannon blast, and harry was thrown back several feet backwards from the force of his spell.

Victor thinking it was just another spell that Harry had sent his way before instead raised a simple shield. Harry's spell slammed into his shield, causing the Bulgarian to grunt as he tried to keep his shield up. The spell didn't seem to just hit it and that was it, it seemed to be trying to drill into the shield to get to Krum. Grunting from the effort his shield eventually failed and he was hit with the spell. Unfortunately, it only had enough power left to knock Krum off his feet and daze him slightly.

Scrambling to his feet Harry felt a pain on the back of his head. Putting his hand to it, he pulled it back and saw he was bleeding. Krum was getting up slowly but Harry was starting to feel dizzy so he made a run for it through one of the hole Krum had created. As he went through the hole he noticed a target on the arena wall. Firing a spell towards it resulted in it turning red. Instantly the walls around him started to rumble into life as they shifted and moved. His thought on the entire thing being held up by magic now confirmed.

Harry turned around as a wall behind him was moving and made to go that way, as the wall fully opened up however he skidded to a halt, raising his wand as he was almost face to face with Fleur Delacour. " _Protego!_ " They both shouted in unison. Harry, being caught off guard and being so close wasn't able to put any control back into his spells. The large shield that appeared before him slammed into Fleurs sending them both backwards and onto their backs. His head hit the cold cobbled rock for a second time, his vision going blurry for a moment. This wasn't going how he had planned it. He had hoped Fleur or Krum would finish off the other and Harry would be able to step in and surprise the one standing.

Harry dragged himself to his feet, clutching the wall for support as his eyes couldn't seem to focus right. Lifting his head, he saw the blurry outline of Fleur only just getting up as she was blasted backwards further than he was. He raised his wand, his arm shaking. Lot's of thoughts ran through Harry's head as he tried to steady his wand. Fleur would recover any moment now and he knew she was quick with a wand. Leaving him no choice he decided he at least didn't want to come last.

Putting all his weight into his stance he let go of his control and let his magic flood into his wand. It always felt like it was burning as he gripped it tightly, fearing he would drop it from his still shaky arm. The last time he had don't this was against the dragon and he felt a similar feeling as he did them. It didn't feel like it was just his magic that he was pushing into his wand but that of another. It felt foreign, as if it didn't belong. It seemed to compete with his own magic before giving up and merging.

The few seconds this was happening Harry's wand tip glowed a bright red, so bright everyone in the stands could see it. Large electrical like tendrils arced from the wand and gouged thin marks into the rock around him. Finally feeling like he was about to pass out he, more so from the blood loss and constant blows to the head, he released the spell. It didn't sound like a canon blast however this time, the noise could only be described as raw energy. It shot towards Fleur who really was quick with her wand. She had brought up a shield just in time but it almost immediately failed and she was hit, square in the chest with his stunner and she dropped to the ground instantly.

Wobbling on his feet now, he focused his vision enough to see her chest rise and fall slowly before dropping to his knees and in the next moment, passed out.

* * *

People in the stands didn't know whether to cheer or gasp as they watched Harry fire his spell at Fleur. Bagman announced that Krum was the only one standing, making him the winner but everyone was whispering or standing up to get a better look into the arena.

Tracey listened in on the whispers and asked the others what they thought. "You don't really think that was dark magic right?" She asked, worried. "It started off looking like a standard stunning spell, I mean he even shouted the word but then it sort of.. Went a bit strange.."

"I didn't think he had it in him to use darker spells, from what I've seen I had him pegged as a goody to shoes." Andy said. Daphne stomped on his foot and gave him a glare before turning back to watch the medi-wizards that had rushed in as soon as Bagman announced it was over. Fleur was on her feet, although she had her arm around the shoulder of one of them as they walked towards the exit. Krum had given a brief bow and then walked out as soon as it finished as if nothing weird had happened.

"I'm sure he's fine Daphne. This is nothing compared to the first task right?" Tracey said, trying to instil confidence in her friend; and to also perhaps make her elevate the pressure on her hand. It didn't work.

"That doesn't make it any better." She said simply.

Two medi-wizards were pulling Harry up to his feet now, his head hanging limply. They placed him on a summoned stretcher. One of the medi-wizards then positioned himself behind it and pointed his wand at the stretcher, it immediately rose a few feet off the ground and floated along in front of him.

"I'm going to see him." Daphne said suddenly, jumping up and releasing Tracey's hand that now had red marks where her fingers had been grasping. Tracey held her hand in her other and sighed in relief, as if she'd just stepped into a warm bath. "See you later." She shouted as she pushed herself through the crowed as everyone was getting ready to head back to the school.

She eventually squeezed her way through and made it to the entrance of the arena stands and bolted for where she assumed the medical tent would be. He didn't like he was terribly hurt but the bracelet on her wrist wasn't as warm and she had _told_ him to be careful and not lose his head. She kept running until she saw the small white tent with a red plus sign on the front and stopped outside of it. She wasn't really sure if she was allowed him but just before she was going to storm in anyway Professor. McGonagall stepped out. "Oh, Miss. Greengrass." She said in surprise.

To her surprise she allowed Daphne to enter. She pushed the tent flap to the side and walked in. Immediately spotting Harry, who was now on a thin bed in the corner with a medi-wizard hovering next to him as he waved his wand in intricate patterns. Daphne stood to the side and watched in annoyance, not at the wizard but her _dumb boyfriend_ who never listens. He had told her that his godfather had specifically told him not to do what he had just done. At first she didn't think it was a huge problem. Sure, he would be tired and bed ridden for a day or so but he could have won if he'd used powerful spells from the get go. That was all thrown out of the window when she remembered her conversation with Dumbledore. If he kept using so much magic, that he had too much off; it could really hurt him.

 _Finally_ she thought as the medi-wizard moved away, giving her a nod. She immediately darted to the side of the bed and was surprised when she saw Harry awake. His eyes were as green as ever but he didn't seem to be focusing on anything. Instead he stared blankly up at the tent's ceiling.

Daphne punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He shouted, rubbing the spot she had hit with his other hand. "What was that for?" He grumbled.

" _That_ , was for ignoring what others say. Are you okay?"

"Fine I guess, I can't stand up just yet or I feel dizzy. That and I got just punched in the arm. Haven't you ever heard not to punch an injured person?"

Daphne let out the breath she didn't realise she had held in and sat on the edge of the thin bed. The fact he was already awake and talking showed nothing serious happened, although she did want to know what _did_ actually happen. She held his hand loosely in hers and blushed a little. "I'm glad you're okay." She said softly, her frustration now gone.

Harry however wasn't looking at her like she was him and following his gaze she arrived at their interlocked fingers. She began to wonder why he was looking at then until she noticed something else. "That look's like mine.." He said with a confused look on his face.

"A-ah.. Well.. It, is.. Kind of." She stuttered. "Mines.. Sort of like the master one."

"So I'm like a slave or something?!" He asked indignantly.

Daphne glared at him. "You're not a slave you idiot. It just means mine reflects what's happening to yours."

"OK.. So if mine glows or becomes warm so does yours?"

"Basically, yeah.." Daphne was blushing more now, she wanted to have this conversation another time. Perhaps when they had been dating longer. Having this kind of connection with him made her feel like they were almost married, and frankly that scared the crap out of her. Harry opened his mouth to respond but thankfully luck was on Daphne's side and the flap of the tent entrance opened.

Madam Pomfrey stood up tall after coming through and looked at Harry. "They said a champion was in need of an examination, how did I know it was going to be you Mr. Potter." She said sternly and walked over to him.

Daphne stood up, releasing Harry's hand and moving over to the foot of the bed. Harry was still looking at the bracelet on her wrist even as he spoke. "It's not my fault Madam Promfrey, the worlds got it out for me."

"Yes of course dear." She said sarcastically and started waving her wand and muttering spells above him.

"Will he be here long?" Daphne asked the matron.

"I suspect not, he should wait until the blood replenishing potion has finished and then he should be good to leave. Although I'd like you to pop in to see me tomorrow at some point Mr. Potter." The matron said. Harry groaned.

"W-well I'll see you back up at the castle Harry.." She said, he was looking at her in a weird way and it was frankly a little weird. He didn't reply so she walked out of the tent and made her way back to the castle, joining the last few stragglers that were leaving the stands.

"What was that about?" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Where's Daphne?" Hermione asked from her seat in the Library.

"She went to go and find Harry I think." Tracey replied.

Tracey, Hermione and Andy were all sitting in a corner of the library, waiting until it closed. Everyone was talking about the task in the corridors and their common rooms which left the library nice and deserted.

"He's not hurt or anything is he?" Andy asked as he tried to balance his chair on 2 legs.

Again Tracey replied. "Daphne said he's fine, although he acted a bit funny towards the end but that's probably from the beating his head took. At least I can keep saying how hard headed he is without remorse."

"Maybe I should ask him when we're back in the common room." Andy frowned.

"Good luck with that, since I've known him he's not been one to come forth with information. I usually get Daphne to drag it out of him."

Hermione looked towards the entrance of the library. "I hope they're okay." She said.

"Do you?" Tracey said, suddenly very serious. She knew how Hermione felt. She felt bad for the girl but she was and is, rooting for Daphne.

"O-Of course!" Hermione said promptly.

Andy was silently watching the exchange curiously. Leaning back and forth in his chair.

"So you're fine with Harry dating Daphne and not you?" Tracey asked. She'd never brought it up so plainly before but she thought now was as good a time as any seeing as Daphne wasn't here.

The question was sudden and Hermione didn't have an answer straight away like she usually did. "Sure.. I mean. I kind of l-like Harry in that way but he chose Daphne." The brunette said timidly.

"Good, because I'm on Daphne's side. We're all friends here but I just want to make that clear."

Hermione nodded and Tracey smiled. Andy just looked confused.

* * *

"I thought Harry wasn't supposed to be using magic like that Albus?" Lily Potter asked, sitting in the usual quest seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"He isn't, and I've warned him before but you know how he is. I think the combination of hitting his head a few too many times and his drive to win caused him not to think logically."

Lily crossed her arms. She was glad her son wasn't more hurt, the second task being a lot tamer than the first, although the potential danger was still there. It wasn't against the rules to use more powerful spells but all three champions seemed to not want too.

"Any new on the Greengrass'?" She asked, not wanting to think about her idiot son anymore today. She'll give him an earful another time, and a hug for doing as well as he did.

Dumbledore smiled at the surface thoughts of the woman in front of her. Her love for her son was incredibly strong. "Unfortunately no. I've found a few who were willing, to watch the house but so far nothing. I've also tried speaking up to Fudge but he is refusing to listen of course. I cannot say much as to not let Voldemort catch wind that we're aware of him."

Grumbling in frustration Lily stood up to leave. "Thanks. You've spoken to Sirius?" She asked.

"He'll be coming in a few days I suspect."

Lily nodded and moved towards the fireplace. A moment later she was gone.

Dumbledore continued to sit there, a million thoughts and ideas whizzing around his head. He wanted to tell her about the effects Harry's magic was really having on him, the danger he was in but he wanted Harry to have a life before he mentioned anything. Lily's relationship with her son was better than ever. Harry was dating and couldn't be happier. The old man didn't want to spoil it all, to be the one to create a rift between them all. One day, he'd have too and he feared that would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Harry.. Harry! _Harry!"_ Daphne said, finally having to shout his name.

Harry turned around and gave her a smile, although it didn't quite look genuine which worried her.

Daphne walked up and stopped in front of him. They were in corridor on the second floor. "Where were you?" She asked. The only reason she knew where to find him was by asking random students.

"Oh, I just got back from the medical tent so I was having a walk.."

"Not that. I've been calling your name.. You just kept on walking."

She watched as Harry seemed to be thinking of what to say before smiling again. "Sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention." This annoyed her.

"Don't lie Harry." She said sternly. "You knew I was calling your name. You were acting funny back in the tent ever since you noticed my bracelet and not you're basically ignoring me? What's with that?"

"I wasn't ignoring.." He began to say.

"Don't lie! You _know_ I hate it when people lie. Just be honest, what's the problem?" She was always shouting now and she didn't know why. She wasn't even that mad, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"How long have you had it?" He asked her, pointing at her wrist where the bracelet was visible.

She frowned and looked at it. "Since I got yours. Why? I'm sorry I never said, but it was embarrassing.." She trailed off, not really wanting to talk about it.

"So it's your magic I can feel.." He whispered. Daphne just about caught what he said.

Confused now she stepped closer to him but he took a step back. "Harry, what-"

"Your magic.. It's, not right. I felt it in the arena.. It was the same in the first task too, I felt horrible for days.. Like it was, _evil_." He had a horrible expression on his face and that alone scared Daphne.

"I don't under-" She was cut off as he forced her against a wall.

"Don't lie!" He shouted, his face a few inches from hers.

"Harry.." She said, tears beginning to fall on her face. "You're scaring me.."

"Then tell me! Why is your magic like that! Why does it make me want to throw up when I feel it!" He yelled. She couldn't get any words out, she didn't know what to say. She was confused, hurt and for the first time since she'd known him; scared. Scared of what he could do, what she had watched him handle in the tasks. No one was around and she'd lost her voice.

The next moment however Harry's expression changed and he blinked a few times before stepping back as if in shock. He opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. Instead he turned and ran down the corridor and away from her. The large windows cracking as he passed.

When he was out of sight, Daphne slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor. Her face still in shock with tears running down her face, her bracelet cold against her skin.

* * *

A/N: Short but needed. I need a beta.


End file.
